Biohazard : Code Nivans III
by Sojiku
Summary: Après l'enchaînement de mauvaises expériences dans la vie de Piers, une excellente nouvelle l'attend à son retour au B.S.A.A. C'est un autre nouveau départ pour notre héros. Seulement, un mystère plane encore : qui est le Patron ? Piers se promit de résoudre le mystère qui avait détruit sa famille. /!\ Amour entre hommes et pas mal d'OC importants dans cette fic' /!\ (Postpost RE6)
1. Chapitre 1

**Ah que coucou les enfants ! Parés pour une nouvelle aventure ? ... Non ? Eh bien tant pis.**

**C'est parti pour Cocode III ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Lieutenant (novembre et décembre 2013)**

Ma nomination au poste de capitaine m'avait sincèrement surpris, mais cela se tenait, en fait. Le capitaine Valentine m'a expliqué que ma nomination était due au fait que j'avais joué un rôle décisif dans l'avortement des plans du Patron. Ce qui était le cas, en fait. Je trouvais cette nomination logique mais… Moi ? Capitaine ? Je mettrais sans doute beaucoup de temps à m'y habituer. Etre presque sur un pied d'égalité avec Chris, Sheva et Jill était bien sûr l'aspect le plus énorme de cette histoire. A cause de mon père, j'avais un sacré complexe d'infériorité, qui faisait que j'avais l'habitude de ne jamais être le chef de quoi que ce soit. Il fallait toujours qu'il y ait quelqu'un au-dessus de moi, hiérarchiquement parlant. Après ma montée en grade, j'eus le droit à un petit congé supplémentaire d'une dizaine de jours, et je fus donc de retour au B.S.A.A. au début du mois de décembre.

J'avais déjà fait l'expérience militaire en tant qu'handicapé de guerre avant, mais là, c'était légèrement différent. Cette fois, je pouvais saluer correctement les soldats qui me révéraient comme si j'étais le président des Etats-Unis. Ça me gênait, honnêtement, mais je n'osais rien dire. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. J'étais devenu capitaine, et j'allais rencontrer mon nouveau lieutenant. _Mon lieutenant._ J'avais tellement l'habitude d'être celui de Chris que, pour un peu plus, j'aurais cru que "lieutenant" était mon deuxième prénom. Ou mon nom de famille. Même les rares soldats qui avaient l'occasion de me féliciter pour ma montée en grade, depuis presque un mois maintenant, avaient du mal à me tirer de mes habitudes. Sans parler de ce soldat qui m'appellera "capitaine" à longueur de temps à l'avenir. Brrr. Je pense que je vais le supplier d'entrée de m'appeler par mon prénom. Sauf devant Chris. J'avais mis trois ans et des cacahuètes pour l'appeler par son prénom, il serait capable de me bouder s'il savait que j'avais ordonné à mon lieutenant de faire de même.

En parlant du lieutenant, je me demandais à quoi il ressemblerait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de partir dans les conjectures, mais là, j'en avais envie. J'avais bien envie que ce soit une femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préférerais. En fait si, je savais pourquoi. Je serais sans doute moins tenté de rougir bêtement que si c'était un homme. J'en avais bien peur. En fait, non, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Timidité maladive, selon Chris. Mais je pensais tout simplement que j'aurais sans doute moins de chance de ravoir un coup de foudre spontané pour une femme que pour un homme. Mes récentes expériences m'avaient appris ça. Je préférerais que ce soit une femme, c'est pour ça que je pense que ce sera un homme. Premièrement parce que, sincèrement, je n'avais vu que très peu de femmes au B.S.A.A., et deuxièmement parce que, à part Chris, je n'avais que rarement eu ce que je voulais vraiment dans ma vie. Mauvais karma oblige. J'en aurais le cœur net quand j'ouvrirais la porte de mon nouveau bureau. Ça aussi, ce serait une grande première.

Cependant, avant que je n'ouvre la porte, je fus intercepté par la personne la plus importante de ma vie, qui me rejoignit et m'embrassa après un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche.

-Tu penses être prêt ? me demanda-t-il

-Pas du tout, admis-je. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix.

-Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une épreuve, voyons, dit Chris d'un ton amusé. Tu étais aussi nerveux quand je t'ai auditionné en 2010 ?

-Non. Je l'étais beaucoup plus. La situation n'est pas la même, aussi.

Chris posa ses mains sur mes épaules, et me fit un sourire chaleureux, qui me fit fondre. Pour changer. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte de mon jeu de mot foireux.

-Détends-toi, et tout ira bien, ok ?

Cette phrase me ramena presque quatre ans en arrière. Ça ne m'aidait pas, mais j'allais être fort. Pour Chris, et un peu pour moi aussi.

-Ouais, bien sûr, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais déterminé. Sinon tu ne sais rien sur…

-Non, me coupa-t-il. J'ai promis de ne rien te dire.

-A qui ? sourcillai-je

-A Jake.

Je fronçai encore plus les sourcils. La nouvelle amitié qui semblait vouloir naître entre Jake et Chris me désarçonnait encore et toujours. Je devrais m'en réjouir, mais je vois toujours ça d'un œil louche. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est maladif. Ils sont tellement incompatibles.

-Tiens donc, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Bon, laisse-moi aller à la potence.

-Quel mélodramatique, pouffa Chris. Allez, courage.

Chris me serra contre lui, et m'embrassa de nouveau en me murmurant un autre "Courage !", avant de partir au bout du couloir. Dans _son_ bureau. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin. Je soupirai, et pris une grande inspiration, avant d'entrer dans mon office. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la pièce, qui se tourna vers moi lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, avec un peu trop de précaution, d'ailleurs. C'était une belle rouquine, avec de longs cheveux ondulés et des yeux couleur ciel, qui m'accueillit avec un sourire accueillant.

Finalement, je n'avais pas un si mauvais karma que ça. Bon sang.

Elle me fit face, et j'en profitai pour l'analyser. Je m'étais arrêté à son visage, et le reste m'étonna un peu plus. Déjà, son style vestimentaire. Elle était habillée d'un petit haut style débardeur rose, assorti à un pantalon blanc, et avait des longues mitaines noires, qui lui montaient quasiment jusqu'au coude, et des bottines à talons. Donc certainement pas l'uniforme réglementaire du B.S.A.A. Néanmoins, je vis au dernier moment l'insigne sur son épaule gauche. Ensuite, ses armes. Elle avait un arc dans le dos, accroché par un moyen que je n'identifiais pas tout de suite, le carquois était sur sa cuisse droite, et à sa taille, sur sa gauche, elle avait deux sabres japonais. Une arme efficace contre les armes biologiques, j'en conviens. Efficace, mais risquée. Enfin, j'aurais le temps de la juger, comme j'allais travailler avec elle.

Elle me rendit mon regard sans aucune retenue, et elle s'approcha de moi en enlevant sa mitaine droite pour me tendre la main.

-Bonjour, capitaine Nivans, me dit-elle. Je suis Alice Wesley, votre nouveau lieutenant. Enchantée.

-Enchanté aussi, Alice, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main. Et appelez-moi Piers, ce sera très bien.

-D'accord, dit-elle en remettant sa mitaine

-Sauf devant le capitaine Redfield, ajoutai-je avant d'oublier

Quand elle ricana, j'ai eu peur qu'elle le prenne bizarrement, ou qu'elle refuse, mais en fait pas du tout. A la place, ça se réglerait sur un compromis.

-Si vous me dites pourquoi, je veux bien faire l'effort, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Je grimaçai, avant de lui dire la vérité. Une bonne relation se construit sur la franchise.

-Comme vous le savez sans doute, j'étais son lieutenant jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps. Et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'appeler par son prénom. Donc s'il sait que je vous ai demandé la même chose, il risque de mal le prendre.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça ? répliqua Alice d'un ton étonné. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus tordu.

-Ah bon. Donc vous êtes d'accord ? éludai-je

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout envie d'entendre ses suppositions.

-Oui. Bien entendu, capitaine Piers.

Pendant notre premier silence gênant, j'allai m'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau qui était réservée au capitaine, et mademoiselle Wesley s'assit en face de moi. Je visai déjà la pile de papiers administratifs qui m'appelait, et, entre deux analyses de papelard, je vis qu'Alice me regardait avec un certain intérêt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-Je n'avais pas remarqué la couleur de votre œil, dit-elle d'un ton timide

-Oh ça ? Ça vous fait peur ? dis-je en voulant être rassurant

-Non pas du tout. C'est… inhabituel, voilà tout. En fait, je trouve ça assez beau.

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ça, admis-je. Si ça ne vous gêne pas, tant mieux. Comme vous verrez sans doute ma tronche pendant un bon moment, ajoutai-je en ricanant

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Ce fut à mon tour de me perdre distraitement dans ses yeux. Ils étaient du même genre de bleu que ceux de Jake, à bien y regarder. M'enfin bon. Je me remis à ma paperasse, et Alice resta assise en face de moi, me répétant que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle pourrait me le fournir. Mon manque de sommeil habituel depuis quelques mois me força seulement à m'amener un café quasi toutes les dix minutes. J'avais l'impression que c'était ma secrétaire et non mon bras droit, mais bon. Pour le moment, nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire. Alice était d'une docilité déconcertante. Même quand je n'avais besoin de rien, elle me proposait ses services, et elle me demandait régulièrement si j'allais bien. Au bout d'une heure, ou deux je ne savais plus trop, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alice se leva avant que je ne bronche, et elle ouvrit. Je ne levai pas mes yeux de mes papiers.

-Oh. Capitaine Redfield, déclara Alice

Je relevai vite le regard, là, bizarrement. Ou pas. Alice laissa passer Chris, qui entra suivi d'un jeune homme. En tous cas, il avait l'air jeune. Habillé d'un uniforme de base du B.S.A.A, ceux pour les novices, il avait des cheveux noirs d'encre courts et légèrement frisés, et des yeux verts brillants. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

-Piers ? Tu as une minute ou je repasse plus tard ? demanda Chris en se plantant au milieu de la pièce

-Je pense bien avoir une minute ou deux à te consacrer, répondis-je en posant mon stylo. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Piers, voici Karim Denzel. C'est mon nouveau lieutenant.

Je plissai les yeux en regardant le dit lieutenant, qui intercepta mon regard, et me sourit en me faisant un salut militaire rapide. Je me surpris à repenser à une époque lointaine. L'époque où Chris m'avait dit vouloir tout arrêter, et que je prenne sa place. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce qu'il m'abandonne, et je ne le suis toujours pas. Rien ne me préparait à ma promotion, et, quelque part, je craignais qu'il me remplace. Dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, je serai sans doute le second de Chris. Le fait qu'il me présente on nouveau second était passé mieux, beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais. Je réussis à rendre son sourire au lieutenant Denzel, dont le sourire s'élargit.

-Ravi de vous revoir, capitaine, me dit-il

Je fronçai les sourcils, alors que Chris nous regardait tour à tour, et qu'Alice regardait distraitement dehors, par la fenêtre qui était juste derrière moi. Donc, j'avais déjà vu cette personne, mais je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me souvenir.

-J'étais le leader de votre garde personnelle quand vous étiez à l'hôpital, précisa-t-il

Oh, c'était donc ça. J'avais gardé le souvenir de la visite d'Ada, et quand elle était partie, je voyais désormais clairement la tête inquiète du soldat en tête de file, qui me demandait si j'allais bien. C'était lui. Comment j'avais pu presque oublier des yeux pareils ?

-Je m'en souviens, dis-je après une courte réflexion. Vous êtes monté en grade ? Félicitations.

-Merci capitaine, dit-il en baissant les yeux d'un air gêné

Chris posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Karim, ce qui me rendit un peu jaloux il faut le dire. Non, je me mentais. En fait, ça me rendait _carrément _jaloux. Je m'en rendis compte quand je remarquai le pauvre stylo qui étouffait dans ma main, alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait.

-Bon, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps, lança Chris en tournant les talons. A plus tard Piers.

-A bientôt, dit Karim en me saluant encore. A plus Alice, ajouta-t-il à ma collègue

-A plus Karim, lança cette dernière en se retournant pour faire coucou

Chris et Karim partirent en même temps, et Alice ferma la porte derrière eux pour se rassoir en face de moi, alors que je relâchais le pauvre stylo. Alice attrapa un stylo dans la corbeille qui était entre nous, et se mit à dessiner des cercles aléatoires, comme pour passer le temps.

-Alice ? tentai-je

-Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment je connais Karim ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Il y a de ça, concédai-je. Je vous écoute.

-Nous venons de la même promotion. Nous étions dans la même classe, les deux meilleurs élèves, et nous sommes devenus lieutenants en même temps, il y a deux semaines.

Comme Sherry et moi, donc. A la différence que Sherry n'est pas entrée dans le B.S.A.A. Je me demandais d'ailleurs à quel point ma vie aurait été différente si elle était y entrée en même temps que moi. Mais bon, je n'allais pas plus loin dans les conjectures. On peut refaire le monde avec des 'si', et ce n'était pas trop mon style.

-Je vois. Et donc vous êtes encore amis, conclus-je

-Oui, bien sûr. Il est juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Je pourrai aller le voir quand vous irez faire des galipettes avec le capitaine Redfield, s'esclaffa-t-elle

-Pardon ? dis-je en rougissant d'un seul coup

-Désolée, dit-elle d'un ton soudain gêné. Je suis trop franche c'est ça ? J'ai juste remarqué que… vous et lui… Voilà quoi.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dis-je avec un franc soupir qui semblait me contredire. Vous pouvez être franche avec moi. Je suis juste surpris que vous ayez deviné tout de suite, comme ça.

-J'ai l'œil, capitaine Piers, répliqua Alice d'un ton prudent. Je pense que le capitaine Redfield devrait arrêter de vous dévorer des yeux comme ça en public si vous ne voulez pas que ça se sache.

-Je lui dirai, dis-je d'un ton assez convaincu pour que je me croie moi-même

Je me replongeai dans mes papiers, et Alice se remit à gribouiller. La suite de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je mangeai le midi avec Alice, et nous échangeâmes chacun nos expériences personnelles. Je lui racontai vaguement mon enfance – une bonne partie n'étant pas réellement intéressante –, mon cursus militaire, ma rencontre avec Chris – non sans rougir d'ailleurs, et ça fit sourire Alice –, mes aventures avec lui, et l'histoire de mon injection. J'avais franchement envie d'éluder la partie la plus récente de mon cursus, mais étrangement, je lui racontai, comme par réflexe. J'avais vraiment envie de lui faire confiance, je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle compatit sincèrement avec moi, et ce fut à son tour de me raconter sa vie.

Elle est née au Canada, et n'a jamais connu ses parents génétiques. Elle a été élevée dans un orphelinat et a vécu avec des parents adoptifs de ses cinq ans à ses treize ans. Après, elle est entrée dans une école prémilitaire, dans laquelle elle est restée pendant trois ans, et dans une autre école militaire, pendant deux ans. A dix-huit ans, elle a été repérée par une association de mercenaires qui s'appelait 'la Routine du Massacre', car elle a été manipulée par la chef de cette association, qui disait avoir des renseignements sur la famille d'Alice. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas le cas, et Alice a détruit l'organisation à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, après trois ans de service dedans. Finalement, elle est allée dans la même école que moi, pendant deux ans, et a été chaudement recommandée avec son ami Karim, qui a deux ans de moins qu'elle.

En fin d'après-midi, je rentrai à la maison peu avant Chris, et je replongeai dans l'autre partie de ma routine. Les soirées avec Claire et Chris, tranquille, les petits repas 'en famille', c'était juste génial. Malheureusement, pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines, je me réveillai en suant et en hurlant. Je voyais ma famille mourir encore et encore, et ça me rongeait. Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi je m'étais confié à Alice aussi facilement. Mais en fin de compte, je devrais le faire, sinon ça allait me bouffer de l'intérieur. Des gens sont devenus marteau pour moins que ça.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Encore un p'tit chapitre tout mignon. Le chapitre Transition sera en trois ou quatre parties, toutes d'à peu près la même longueur, mais vous saisirez où je veux en venir dès la prochaine partie !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Transition, 1ère partie (décembre 2013)**

J'étais assez étonné que Jill m'offre mes deux semaines de Noël – je n'avais pas eu ça depuis le lycée – mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. En fait si, j'avais envie de m'en plaindre. J'avais été inactif pendant plus de trois mois, j'avais envie de retourner m'écloper sur le terrain. Mais ce serait pour l'année prochaine, finalement.

Mais avant, il fallait que je survive à Noël et au réveillon de la nouvelle année.

Dans ma nouvelle famille, l'ambiance était toujours au beau fixe, avec Claire qui était toujours à fond toujours au top, et son frère qui suivait comme il pouvait. Sherry venait me voir souvent – un jour sur deux, ou un jour sur trois – et souvent elle venait avec Jake. C'est peu après le début de mes vacances qu'elle m'a dit pourquoi elle me voyait moins souvent qu'elle le voulait : elle voulait entrer dans les services secrets. Elle avait passé toute une batterie de tests, le mois dernier, et ses derniers examens préliminaires sont au début du mois de janvier. Je voyais à sa tête que Jake était sceptique quant à cette perspective, mais dès que Sherry lui en parlait, il lui souriait et lui souhaitait bonne chance. Je pense que si Chris voulait changer de carrière, je réagirais pareil.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que Claire ferait une grosse fiesta pour les deux réveillons, la connaissant, et plus la date approchait du vingt-quatre, plus mes muscles se détendaient. J'étais stressé, et j'avais vite compris pourquoi. C'était tout simplement parce que c'était ma première fête en famille depuis une éternité. A partir du vingt, je voyais Claire faire énormément d'allers-retours, et, évidemment, elle ne me montrait jamais ce qu'il y avait dans ses sacs. Alors entre les voyages de Claire et les visites de Sherry, j'étais redevenu un légume.

Le vingt-deux décembre, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Je décrochai avec un peu d'appréhension, et, en fait, c'était juste Alice. Je me demandais vaguement comment elle avait eu mon numéro, et alors que je me posais la question en silence, elle me dit qu'elle l'avait eu grâce à Jill. Soit. Elle me donna rendez-vous dans le café près de chez moi pour midi, pour me parler de quelque chose d'important. C'était encore le matin, alors Chris était encore là, et il vint me voir dès qu'il me vit m'agiter dans notre chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué

-J'ai reçu un appel de mon lieutenant, qui veut me voir au café, dis-je en enfilant un pantalon

-Toi aussi ? Karim m'a appelé hier soir pour me donner rendez-vous.

-Quand ça ?

-Hier soir, je t'ai dit, ricana Chris

-Le rendez-vous, soupirai-je en ayant envie de rire

-Ce midi, aussi. Mais au centre commercial.

-C'est étrange, admis-je

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. C'est juste une belle…

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Chris, le coupai-je. Surtout comme je sais qu'ils se connaissent bien. Je suis sûr que ce qu'ils vont nous dire à tous les deux aura un lien.

-Voudrez-vous un rapport, capitaine Nivans ? dit Chris en se retenant de rire, à son tour

Moi je n'avais pas envie de rire, et à la place, je fis une belle grimace. Le fait que _Chris_ m'appelle _capitaine_ paraissait juste _tellement _faux.

-S'il te demande de le garder pour toi, ce n'est pas la peine, dis-je d'un ton sérieux

-Je n'ai pas envie de te cacher quoi que ce soit, Piers, me dit-il d'un ton soudain plus tendre

-D'accord, dis-je en prenant deux teintes de rouge. Je pense que je vais prendre quelque chose à manger avant de partir.

Je m'approchai de Chris pour l'embrasser, mais alors que je voulais sortir de la chambre, il me garda contre lui et m'embrassa à son tour, d'une manière bien plus sensuelle. Mes baisers paraissaient trop fades comparé aux siens, et ça commençait à me souler. Mais bon, Chris ne s'en plaignait jamais, et je n'étais pas du genre romantique. Chose qui n'allait certainement pas changer de si tôt.

-Fais attention à toi, me murmura-t-il en me lâchant

-Bien sûr, lui répondis-je avec un sourire que je voulais franc

Je sortis de la chambre pour aller vers la salle commune, où Claire trafiquait dans un coin. Elle avait bougé la table de la salle à manger ainsi qu'une chaise, et était penchée au-dessus en bidouillant quelque chose, apparemment. Je m'approchai silencieusement d'elle pour essayer de lui faire peur.

-Bonjour Piers, me lança-t-elle sans se retourner. Si tu regardes ce que je fais, je te crèverai les yeux et je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne retrouves _jamais _la vue.

J'avalai bruyamment ma salive. Il fallait accorder à Claire qu'elle avait la même manière de s'énerver calmement que Chris. Et étrangement, ou pas, elle était tout aussi effrayante.

-Bonjour Claire, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais naturel. Loin de moi cette idée.

-Parfait.

Elle se retourna et se leva de la chaise d'un bond pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser sur la joue, et se rassit tout de suite après. Ce qui fit que, même si j'avais eu envie de regarder ce qu'elle faisait, je n'en aurais jamais eu le temps. Je supposai que c'était calculé.

-Ça va toi sinon ? me lança-t-elle. Tu as rendez-vous quelque part ?

-Oui ça va. Et oui, comment tu le sais ?

-Un, je t'ai rarement vu habillé aussi tôt et aussi bien. Et deux, j'ai entendu un morceau d'une conversation téléphonique. C'est qui cette Alice ? me dit-elle en prenant un ton faussement énervé

Aussi bien ? Je ne pensais pas m'être habillé plus classe que d'habitude, pourtant. Ou alors, elle partait plus du 'assez tôt', parce que je m'habillai n'importe comment le matin, en généra, et je m'habillais vraiment uniquement quand Chris partait. Oui, ça devait être ça.

-C'est mon nouveau lieutenant, dis-je naturellement, encore. Elle veut me parler de quelque chose, et je pense que c'est important.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de l'affirmer ?

-Si ça ne l'était pas, je pense qu'elle me l'aurait dit au téléphone, ou quand nous étions au B.S.A.A.

-Hum. Tu marques un point.

D'habitude, les phrases de Claire étaient toujours agrémentées de son ton souriant habituel, mais là, elle paraissait plus neutre que jamais. A part les quelques phrases qu'elle avait dites pour me provoquer. Sans doute était-elle très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, et ça me fit encore plus me demander ce que c'était, mais quelque chose me disait que je le saurais sûrement un jour.

-Au fait, sais-tu si Jake et Sherry viennent aujourd'hui ? demandai-je soudain

-Ils ne m'ont pas appelée, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien s'ils viennent pour me tenir compagnie et que je ne suis pas rentré de mon rendez-vous, ça risque de mal le faire, tu ne crois pas ?

-Deuxième point pour toi. Je les préviendrai, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je te remercie. Je vais prendre quelque chose à manger et je vais y aller, mon rendez-vous est à midi.

-D'accord. Amuse-toi bien, me dit-elle d'un ton qui paraissait enthousiaste. Et passe le bonjour à ta maîtresse, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire gras

-Je n'y manquerai pas, souris-je. A plus tard.

Je contournai Claire et son atelier pour aller me chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Je savais déjà où il fallait viser : le frigo. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Chris achetait et mangeait autant de sandwichs, mais il ne verrait sans doute pas la différence si j'en prenais un pour aujourd'hui. J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un criminel, mais d'habitude, c'est lui qui m'en propose et je refuse poliment tout le temps. Pour une fois que ça allait m'être utile, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, et attrapai mon manteau avant de sortir. Le temps s'était vraiment refroidi en quelques semaines.

En vingt minutes de marche relativement lente, à cause du fait que je mangeais en marchant entre autre chose, je fus arrivé au café. Je regardai quand même l'heure qu'il était : onze heures cinquante-six. Quatre minutes d'avance, parfait. Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'arrivais toujours quatre minutes en avance aux rendez-vous non-officiels. Et le plus drôle, c'est que j'aimais ça. J'eus à peine le temps de commander un café avant de voir arriver Alice, à onze heures cinquante-neuf. Elle était habillée plus ou moins comme la seule fois que je l'avais vu, sauf qu'elle avait un gilet à capuche noir qui dissimulait son haut, et que son jean était noir, couvert jusqu'aux genoux par des bottes à talons. Qui plus est, ses cheveux roux ondulés étaient attachés en queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches vagabonder autour de son visage. Elle s'assit en face de moi, et m'offrit un sourire courtois.

-Bonjour Piers, me dit-elle. Contente que vous ayez pu venir.

-Bonjour Alice. Je suppose que vous m'avez fait venir ici exprès.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton étonné

-Vous avez choisi un lieu près de chez moi pour que je ne puisse pas avoir d'excuse pour refuser ?

-En partie, admit-elle. Mais ce que je me demande surtout, c'est ce que vous pensez de ma convocation. Je présume que vous avez dû être surpris.

-Oui, en effet. Mais ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise surprise.

Nous fûmes interrompus par un autre serveur, qui m'apporta mon café et qui nous demanda si nous désirions quelque chose. Je ne demandai rien, et Alice commanda une part de tarte aux pommes.

-Pour avoir un peu de chaleur, se justifia-t-elle alors que le serveur partait. Vous ne prenez rien ?

-Je suis raide, et j'ai déjà mangé avant de venir. Comme je ne savais pas combien de temps notre entrevue durerait.

-C'est vrai que j'aurais dû le préciser. Ce ne sera pas long, je tiens juste à mettre quelque chose au clair avec vous.

-Je vous écoute, dis-je après une gorgée de café

-Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas dit toute la vérité concernant mon passé. Je vais vous raconter la vraie histoire.

Je ne répondis rien, buvant consciencieusement mon café, attendant qu'elle continue.

-En réalité, jusqu'à il y a un an, j'ignorais qui j'étais. Et à vrai dire, ce n'est toujours pas très clair, maintenant. J'ai été élevé par un homme nommé Andrew Wesley depuis mes sept ans, qui m'a donné un nom et un foyer, et, avant sa mort il y a quatre ans, il m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas mon vrai père, et qu'il m'avait trouvé petite et amnésique au sud du Canada. J'ai fait mon enquête, qui m'a menée à la Routine du Massacre. Je suis entrée chez eux pour entrer en contact avec leur chef, une femme sinistre qui s'appelait Juliet Brewster. Elle m'a affirmé connaître mes parents, et a accepté de tout me dire si je travaillais pour elle. J'ai tué énormément de gens dans ma quête de vérité, mais c'est là que j'ai rencontré Karim. Il m'a promis de m'aider à découvrir mon passé, et je suis entrée avec lui dans l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure il y a deux ans, après avoir détruit la Routine du Massacre.

Je plissai les yeux, en buvant les dernières gouttes de mon café. Il était évident qu'elle regrettait d'avoir cru en quelqu'un d'aussi peu recommandable, mais bon. J'étais dans une situation plus ou moins similaire, en tant que militaire. Moi aussi j'en ai tué des gens, et je l'ai regretté plus tard. Alice avait été manipulée, tout simplement. Ça me rappelait un peu trop l'histoire de ma famille, alors j'attaquais vite un autre sujet avant de me remettre à déprimer.

Une serveuse posa la part de tarte aux pommes d'Alice sur la table, Alice la remercia du regard et commença à jouer avec sa cuillère pour couper un morceau.

-Qu'est devenue Juliet Brewster ? demandai-je

-Karim l'a tuée, et a récupéré les données qu'elle avait à propos d'un laboratoire secret, à Toronto, dit Alice en prenant une bouchée de tarte. Nous pensions y trouver peut-être quelque chose d'utile, mais le laboratoire était abandonné. Seulement, nous sommes persuadés qu'il y a anguille sous roche, alors nous allons y retourner pendant notre prochaine permission.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'avis, par rapport au fait d'être franche avec moi ?

-Je me doute que parler de l'histoire de votre famille a dû être dur pour vous, alors je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être normal, voire logique, que je fasse de même.

-Ça se tient, concédai-je. Est-ce que vous venez de me dire a un rapport avec le fait que Karim ait demandé à Chris de venir le voir, lui aussi ?

-Sans doute, dit Alice en haussant les épaules et en faisant tourner sa cuillère entre ses doigts. Je sais que Karim voulait parler au capitaine Redfield, mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi. S'il a aussi décidé d'être franc avec son supérieur, il va peut-être même lui demander de l'aide, qui sait ?

Alice prit un autre bout de tarte aux pommes. L'odeur me montait dans le nez, c'était délicieusement douloureux. Mais j'essayais de ne rien trahir.

-Est-ce pour ça que vous avez décidé de m'en parler, vous aussi ? m'enquis-je

-Non, Piers. Je sais que vous avez vos propres problèmes, alors je ne vais pas vous embêter avec les miens. Ce n'est pas du tout mon style. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez à quoi vous en tenir.

-Je vois.

-Vous en voulez un bout ? me demanda-t-elle en me tendant sa cuillère

-Suis-je donc si transparent ? dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Non. Je vous en propose parce que j'ai un minimum de savoir vivre, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire discret

-Oui, soit. Je veux bien, admis-je finalement

-Ouvrez grand !

J'eus quelques problèmes pour ouvrir la bouche sans rougir, et Alice mit sa cuillère dans ma bouche avec un sourire satisfait dont le sens m'échappait. La tarte était très bonne en fin de compte. Quoique vu le parfum qu'elle dégageait, je m'en étais déjà douté.

-Alors ? me demanda-t-elle en récupérant sa cuillère

-Très bon. J'en prendrai une à l'occasion.

Je crus entendre un bruit venant de la poche d'Alice, et je compris ce que c'était lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

-Vous savez quoi ? Finissez ma part, je dois répondre à un appel.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demandai-je alors qu'elle se levait

-Mais oui ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Alice poussa son assiette vers moi et me donna sa cuillère, avant d'aller un peu plus loin, son téléphone à la main. Je pris une première bouchée, et, étrangement, j'entendis Alice parler au téléphone, alors qu'elle était assez loin.

-Allô ? … Oui, c'est moi… (Petit regard furtif vers moi) Oui, je suis encore avec lui… Oui ça se passe bien… Vous aviez raison, il aime la tarte aux pommes… Non… Non, il ne se doute de rien… Oui. A bientôt… Je serai prudente. Au revoir.

Alice sembla raccrocher, et revint vers moi, avec un petit sourire, alors que je n'avais presque pas touché à la tarte, finalement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, toutefois, et me laissa manger tranquillement.

-Vous allez bien au fait ? me demanda-t-elle

-Oui, ça va. Qui était-ce ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

-C'était un collègue. Il me demandait si je faisais quelque chose demain. Je suis en vacances aussi, figurez-vous, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire

-Ah d'accord.

Je finis ma part de tarte, et posai la cuillère dans l'assiette au moment où un serveur, le même qui avait pris notre commande depuis le début, nous demandait si nous voulions autre chose. Ce n'était pas le cas, alors Alice demanda l'addition. Elle me proposa même de payer mon café, et je ne pus refuser. Je ne sus pourquoi, en revanche. Nous nous séparâmes peu après, et je fus reparti vers la maison. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Alice me cachait, après avoir affirmé qu'elle était franche avec moi, mais j'espérais que ce n'était pas quelque chose de condamnable. J'avais provoqué la mort d'assez de gens bien comme ça.


	3. Sous-chapitre 1

**Ah que voilà un autre POV. J'ai découpé le chapitre "Transition", donc, alors c'est encore un peu court, mais je travaille, je vous jure ! ^^'**

**Pardonnez-moi et bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Sous chapitre 1 : Transition, 2ème partie _(Jake)_**

Depuis notre retour d'Afrique, Sherry et moi avons retrouvé notre routine avec une facilité qui me paraissait un peu abusée. J'étais inquiet pour Piers, évidemment, mais ce mec était buté comme pas deux. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me sentir concerné mais là, il y avait de quoi. Plusieurs fois, Sherry a essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais non. Monsieur reste buté. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi persévérant, en fait. Même moi j'avais essayé. Comme à chaque fois que je montrais mon intérêt pour lui, il semblait faiblir, mais là ça ne marchait pas. Il restait bloqué. Putain de tête de mule.

Donc voilà. On est rentrés dans son jeu, et tout est redevenu normal.

J'avais compris, par les nombreux coups de fil que Sherry a reçus de Claire, que ces deux tordues préparaient quelque chose. Sherry ne m'en a jamais parlé, soit disant que je ne sais pas garder un secret. N'importe quoi. Enfin bref, on continuait d'aller quasi tous les jours chez les Redfield, l'air de rien, pour venir tenir compagnie à Piers, qui était souvent seul à cause des plans machiavéliques de la sœur Redfield et de l'absence professionnelle du frère Redfield. D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, je me suis presque habitué à lui. Je réussis même à être plus ou moins sympa avec lui, et lui aussi fait des efforts avec moi. Même si, entre nous deux, je pense que je suis celui qui en fait le plus. Je m'écorche la langue à chaque fois que je réussis à l'appeler par son prénom, parce que dans ma tête, ça reste _le _Redfield, mais bon. Tout le monde est content comme ça, alors on continue.

Un jour que nous allions dans ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à notre deuxième maison, j'ai vu le brushing du capitaine Nivans – ça aussi, ça me trouait le cul, soit dit en passant – à la terrasse de leur café préféré, à lui et Sherry, assis en face d'une nana. Au moment je m'apprêtais à le dire à Sherry, ce dernier sembla nous voir aussi, et vint vers nous, après avoir fait un grand signe de la main, auquel Sherry a répondu avec son enthousiasme habituel. Dès qu'il fut à bonne distance, Sherry lui sauta au cou, pour changer, et il l'attrapa habilement au vol.

-Salut toi ! s'exclama-t-elle

-Salut, nous dit-il en reposant Sherry par terre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?

-On allait aller chez vous, dit Sherry avant moi, et Jake t'a vu au café. Tu étais avec qui ?

-Sacrée vue en plongée, dis donc, dit Piers en me regardant avec un sourire narquois

Quant à moi, je me contentai de lui tirer la langue. J'avais bien compris ses sous-entendus.

-Ça ne répond pas à la question, gros malin, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Qui était avec toi ?

-C'était mon nouveau lieutenant. Elle s'appelle Alice Wesley.

-Une nana ? répliquai-je avant qu'il ne continue sa phrase. Je suis rassuré. Moi qui croyais qu'il n'y avait que Jill, Sheva et toi comme filles dans le B.S.A.A., m'esclaffai-je

Piers me lança un regard que je ne compris pas du tout, avant de répondre à ma petite pique.

-Très drôle, Action Man, ricana-t-il. Cependant, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Moi aussi, j'avais vu très peu de filles, avant elle.

-C'est pas mal, je trouve, dit Sherry. Ce monde de machos a besoin d'un peu de féminité.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Piers en opinant

Sans autre commentaire, nous fûmes partis vers la maison des Redfield, où nous attendait la maitresse de maison, pour ainsi dire. Je qualifiais Claire comme ça car, non seulement je la voyais beaucoup plus que Chris, mais en plus parce que c'était la vraie responsable de l'endroit, comme son frère était rarement là. Et à vrai dire, même lorsqu'il était là, il ne foutait pas grand-chose, le capitaine modèle.

Sur la route, je m'attendais à ce que Piers ajoute quelque chose, ou plutôt je l'espérais, mais non. Il s'était encore enfermé dans un silence qui semblait forcé. Soit il n'avait rien à dire, ce qui m'étonnait, soit il ne voulait rien dire, ce qui me paraissait plus plausible. Bordel.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la maison, et, au moment où Piers ouvrait la porte, et allait dire quelque chose du genre "Je suis rentré", une ombre me sauta dessus. Vu la différence de poids entre les pensionnaires, je devinai que c'était Claire. Je l'attrapais cependant, pour ne pas qu'on se casse la gueule ensemble, ce serait trop con. Et lorsque passa ses mains dans mon dos, je crus l'entendre rire.

-J'avais oublié que tu avais un dos aussi large, ma Sherry, dit Claire sans me lâcher

-J'ai fait de la muscu, ma chérie, dis-je en essayant d'imiter Sherry

Claire continua de rire, et à côté de moi, Piers et Sherry se mirent à rire aussi. Le rire de Piers était vachement fatigué, un peu comme quand il sortait de l'hôpital, ce qui me fit me demander ce qu'il nous cachait, encore. Claire finit par me lâcher, et fit donc à câliner sa 'petite sœur' qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis… deux jours ? Pfff, les gonzesses.

A cause du trafic de Claire, nous fûmes invités à rejoindre la chambre des amoureux. Que je n'avais vu qu'une fois, il y a quelques mois, quand j'avais dormi avec Piers avant qu'on aille chercher Chris. Ce souvenir me fit repenser à quelque chose à quoi je ne voulais plus penser, d'ailleurs. J'avais décidé, plus ou moins avec l'accord de Piers, qu'on ne reparlerait jamais de ça, mais plus ça allait, et plus ça revenait sur le tapis. Sherry éprouvait une curiosité morbide pour chercher ce genre de détails.

Nous étions tous les trois assis sur le lit double, Sherry entre Piers et moi, et, au moment où je crus entendre des bruits de perceuse dans le salon, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir rentrer Chris dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs, on voyait à sa tête qu'il était surpris de nous voir, lui aussi.

-Salut les jeunes, dit-il l'air de rien

-Salut Chris ! dit Sherry avec enthousiasme

-Yo, dis-je simplement

Piers, lui, sauta du lit pour aller embrasser son chéri. Alors que Sherry faisait un petit sourire, je ne fus pas sûr de ce que je ressentais, moi. Pas grand-chose, en fait, j'avais décidé que je m'en foutais. En quelque sorte. Piers alla se rasseoir à côté de Sherry, et Chris s'assit à côté de lui. A la façon dont ils se regardaient, je compris que Sherry et moi étions devenus invisibles.

-Vous aussi, Claire vous a virés ? demanda-t-il

-Ouais, dis-je avant Sherry. J'en déduis que toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout ?

-Non, dit Chris avec un soupir. Tous les ans au mois de décembre c'est la même chose. Mais là, le peu que j'ai vu me fait croire qu'elle va faire dans la démesure, comme la famille s'est agrandie.

-Et elle ne t'a pas crevé les yeux ? ricana Piers

-Elle a essayé, dit Chris avec un semblant de sourire. Mais je suis plus fort qu'elle.

-Et j'ai raté quelque chose d'aussi épique, dis-je avec un ton un brin frustré

Une baston entre le colosse et la petite brune. Sérieux, qui ne rêverait pas de voir ça ?

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu as un bleu sur le visage ? demanda Sherry d'un ton innocent

Elle posa un doigt sur le visage de Chris, qui fit une grimace. Il fit de même, et fit une autre grimace. Je ne savais pas si je devais rire aux éclats, ou avoir très peur. Ouais, remarque, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre. Alors j'ai ri. Et bizarrement, je voyais, à la tête de Piers, qu'il se retenait de ne pas faire de même. Sans doute avait-il eu le même raisonnement que moi.

-Je pensais qu'elle m'avait loupé, grimaça Chris. Enfin bref, vous faisiez quoi de beau ?

Claire qui frappe Chris. L'image ne voulait pas me sortir de la tête.

-Pas grand-chose, dit Piers en haussant les épaules. Nous venons d'arriver.

-Ah bon.

Et le dialogue passionnant s'arrêta là. J'avais envie de briser le silence, mais je n'avais rien de constructif à dire. A moins de repartir sur la tannée de Chris, mais j'avais peur de paraître un peu cynique. Bon, je l'étais, mais quand même. Je me perdais dans mes pensées, et Sherry, Piers et Chris s'échangeaient des banalités, genre 'Comment ça va ? Quoi de neuf ?'. Je retenais mes grimaces, encore, quand Sherry parlait de ses projets de services secrets. Je voulais être content pour elle, et une partie de moi l'était, mais elle se faisait bouffer jusqu'à l'os par celle qui avait peur pour elle. Et ma partie fierté déplacée ne lui dirait sans doute jamais. Bah, elle est intelligente, elle devrait s'en douter.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de banalités, les trois compères se tournèrent en même temps vers moi. Pendant un quart de seconde, j'ai eu une sorte de peur inexplicable. Sûrement parce que la manière dont ils avaient tourné la tête en même temps me faisait penser à un triplet de charognards qui viennent de trouver un cadavre frais.

-Quoi ? lançai-je aux rapaces

-Tu as l'air bien pensif, Jake, me dit Sherry d'un ton concerné. Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?

-Des neurones, une sorte de liquide, et quelques idées mal placées.

-Sérieusement, Jake, dit Sherry avec un soupir dépité

-A table les enfants ! dit Claire en défonçant la porte

Les vautours se tournèrent vers le nouveau repas qui venait de leur être servi. Claire Redfield. Un jour, il faudra que je te dise à quel point je t'aime. Chris et Sherry se levèrent, et je fis de même. Mais je ralentis lorsque je vis que Piers ne bougeait pas. Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur, et il leva la tête juste pour le voir.

-J'ai déjà mangé, Jake, me dit-il. Vas-y, on se revoit plus tard.

Je fis volte-face, et je vis que Sherry et Chris étaient déjà partis. Parfait. Je revins donc vers Piers, qui me regarda m'asseoir à côté de lui avec une certaine appréhension. Bien. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se mettre à table. Haha. Se mettre à table. Hem.

-Tu sais que tu vas passer à la casserole, n'est-ce pas ? lui déclarai-je en me retenant de rire à ma métaphore filée

-Je sais, dit Piers en ayant un faux rire. Et je te signale que ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Je vais bien, vraiment.

-Ouais, ouais. Et moi je suis la Sainte Vierge, répliquai-je d'un ton volontairement acide

Honnêtement, je n'avais plus envie d'être gentil avec lui. Je le secouerai aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'il le faudra. Piers soupira mon nom avec une expression triste. Allons bon.

-Tu crois que tu vas m'attendrir avec ta tête de matou ? lançai-je. Crache le morceau, Piers.

En réalité, ça marchait. Un peu. Je m'efforçais de ne pas me radoucir comme un débutant. Tout ça parce que cet enfoiré n'avait pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un qui avait vingt-six balais. Putain de couguar adorable de merde.

-Ou alors si tu ne m'en parles pas à moi, parles-en à Chris, repris-je. Ou a Sherry. Ou à Claire. Ou même à Ada Wong, si tu veux, ajoutai-je en montant un peu le ton. Mais ne garde pas ça pour toi, ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

-Je le sais, Jake. J'en ai envie, crois-moi. Mais… Je n'y arrive pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

-Tu mets donc ça sur le coup de ta constitution souveraine qui fait que tu es plus buté que n'importe quel troupeau d'ânes sur cette foutue planète ?

Piers eut un sourire sonore. Je me demandai, là tout de suite, ce qui me faisait le plus fondre entre sa tête de chien battu et ses petits sourires furtifs. Connard, va.

-Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, mais je pense, oui, dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tête. En tous cas, je te dirai tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur quand je serai prêt, Jake. Je te le promets.

Là, il me prit de court en me prenant dans ses bras. Putain. Déjà que moi j'étais rarement explicite avec lui, le contraire était encore plus rare, en fait. Il ne refusait jamais mes petits élans d'affection, mais il ne m'en avait encore jamais fait. Je fis mine de rien, et le serrai dans mes bras aussi. Nous restâmes une bonne minute sans bouger, et je finis par interrompre cet élan de tendresse en me relevant pour aller bouffer. Piers me suivit du regard avec une expression illisible. Il m'était reconnaissant, j'en étais sûr.

-Merci Jake, dit-il, en écho à mes pensées. Merci de ne pas me laisser tomber.

-C'est normal, voyons, dis-je d'un ton qui me paraissait mielleux. On est amis, non ?

-Ouais. Allez, va bouffer maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu me mets dehors, capitaine Nivans ? m'esclaffai-je

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grimaça-t-il

-Ouais. Bref. A plus tard, vieux.

Je tournai les talons en faisant un vague signe de main à Piers, et allai rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Quelque chose me dit que, moi aussi, j'allais être cuisiné dans pas longtemps. Il fallait que je soie prêt.


	4. Sous-chapitre 2

**Dites, vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit que les quatre (finalement quatre, oui) parties de "Transition" seront courtes ? Que je travaillerai, et tout et tout ? Eh bien euh... Pas si court que ça, en fait... ^^'**

**Donc voilà un voilà un long, très long sous-chapitre ! (C'est le troisième chapitre le plus long de l'histoire de Code Nivans, après l'avant-dernier de Code II et le dernier de Code I). ****Une bonne grosse dose de Chris pour vous, les gens ! xP**

**Ce chapitre est long pour une seule et bonne raisons : j'en ai fait plein de versions ! Au départ, je devais juste faire le rendez-vous (vous saurez de quoi je parle dans le chapitre). Ensuite, j'ai voulu reprendre la continuité de mon chapitre précédent. Ensuite, j'ai eu une autre idée de sous-chapitre qui se passerait avant celui-ci, mais au final, je l'ai placé après, après l'avoir changé deux ou trois fois de POV. Et au final, j'ai voulu séparer ce sous-chapitre en deux, mais sinon, ça aurait cassé le rythme. Il en a des choses à nous dire, notre capitaine ! ^^**

**Donc voilà. Un gros chapitre après une grosse annonce, avec de gros sentiments, un gros suspense. Et je vous souhaite un gros dimanche à tous ! :D**

**GROS SPOILER : La dame en rouge reviendra PEUT-ÊTRE dans le prochain chapitre. Je sais que vous l'aimez ! ^^**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 2 : Transition, 3ème partie _(Chris)_**

Quand j'ai fini de me préparer, je crus entendre Claire et Piers discuter, mais le temps que je m'habille et que je sorte de la chambre, il était déjà parti, et Claire s'était remise à bricoler. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu l'encourager encore. Bon, c'est un grand garçon, mais j'étais comme ça.

Je me dirigeai donc vers ma sœur, qui se retourna brusquement en m'entendant arriver, et qui se leva pour me faire face, comme pour protéger quelque chose. Toutefois, elle semblait vouloir cacher le fait qu'elle cache quelque chose, car elle me sauta au cou pour m'embrasser sur la joue, l'air de rien.

-Bonjour frangin, me dit-elle de son ton souriant habituel

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ?

-Ça a un rapport avec les prochains jours, mais si je t'en dis plus, je serai obligé de te tuer, dit-elle en se rasseyant

-Les prochains jours ? Noël, le nouvel an, ou l'anniversaire de Piers ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça change, gros malin ? me dit-elle un peu sur la défensive

-Ça change que si c'est pour l'anniversaire de Piers, j'ai déjà prévu quelque chose. Donc calme ta joie.

-Oh. Non, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour l'anniversaire du beau-frère, dit-elle en levant les mains

-Bien. Je vais y aller, moi. J'ai rendez-vous.

-J'avais deviné. Tu as déjà prévu de tromper Piers avec ton lieutenant ? dit Claire d'un ton amusé

Je fis une grosse grimace. Je n'avais aucune envie de rire, moi. Même en rigolant, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle pense ça, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

-Très drôle, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais comme froid. A plus tard.

-Chris attends.

Je m'arrêtai sans me retourner, attendant qu'elle parle. Mais elle n'en fit rien, et je me sentis obligé de me retourner. Elle me regardait, un air plus que désolé sur le visage.

-Désolée de cette blague pourrie. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais si mal. J'oubliais que tu n'es pas Piers.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil

-Ben quand je lui ai fait la même blague, et il l'a très bien pris. Vous n'avez pas le même sens de l'humour, ou alors c'est un meilleur acteur, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux

-Il est meilleur que moi dans bien des domaines, dis-je d'un ton attendri. Bref, j'y vais.

-D'accord. Tu rentres pour manger ?

-Ouais. A plus tard.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je sortis de la maison, et me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus près de chez nous pour aller au centre commercial. Je me remis à penser à mon rendez-vous improvisé avec mon nouveau lieutenant, et à ce que Piers m'avait dit un peu plus tôt. Le fait que nos deux seconds nous aient convoqués le même jour était étrange, surtout que Piers m'avait dit qu'ils se connaissaient bien. Plus je retournai la situation, moins je croyais à une coïncidence, moi aussi.

Une fois arrivé au centre, je reconnus Karim de loin, car c'était la seule personne qui était plantée devant le centre, au lieu d'y rentrer. Il me vit aussi, et me fit un grand signe, auquel je répondis avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Comme si je pouvais le rater, de toute façon. Je relevai cependant que c'était la première fois que je le voyais sans son uniforme militaire. Il était habillé d'une veste en cuir ouverte, révélant une chemise blanche, un jean noir et des bottes. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés, qui étaient assez désordonnés d'habitude, paraissaient coiffés, aujourd'hui. Enfin, ce n'était sans doute qu'un détail. Lorsque je fis près de lui, je lui serrai la main sérieusement, comme d'habitude, et il m'offrit un franc sourire, ses beaux yeux verts brillant toujours de cette même énergie.

-Bonjour capitaine, me dit-il d'un ton courtois sans perdre son sourire. Vous allez bien ?

-Bonjour Karim. Je vais bien, et vous ?

-Oui, ça va merci. Comme vous vous en êtes douté, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose. Ça vous dirait qu'on aille dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ?

-Oui, si vous voulez, dis-je un peu intrigué. Vous avez une suggestion, je suppose ?

-En effet. Suivez-moi.

Karim tourna les talons pour entrer dans le centre commercial, et je le suivis, toujours intrigué. Le centre était bien plein, pour un jour de semaine, et je ne manquai pas les quelques regards suspicieux qui nous regardaient, mon lieutenant. Je ne me demandais pas plus que ça ce qu'ils signifiaient, honnêtement. Karim devait être habitué à venir ici, vu sa facilité pour zigzaguer dans la foule. Parfois, j'avais même un peu de mal à le suivre. Finalement, il s'est arrêté devant un magasin, de jeux vidéo à vue de nez, qui était fermé. Alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, il sortit une clé de la poche de sa veste en cuir et ouvrit le store. Je sourcillai, et Karim tourna le regard vers moi.

-Le propriétaire est un ami. Quand il ferme le magasin, il me laisse les clés. Je viens souvent ici, c'est une ambiance qui me plait, me dit Karim avec un petit sourire

-Vous voulez dire l'ambiance jeu vidéo ?

-Oui. Après vous.

Le temps que l'on discute, le store était déjà ouvert à moitié. Je passai en dessous en me baissant, et, derrière moi, Karim fit de même, avant de refermer. Sans doute fallait-il que les gens comprennent que le magasin était bel et bien fermé. Karim alluma les lumières, pour que nous puissions y voir plus clair. C'est sûr que discuter dans le noir pourrait paraître louche. Karim sauta pour s'asseoir sur le comptoir, et me fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Je m'assis donc à côté de lui, de plus en plus intrigué par ce qu'il voulait me dire en comité privé.

-Donc ? dis-je finalement. Je vous écoute.

-Je suppose que vous savez qu'Alice et moi, nous sommes amis ?

-Le lieutenant de Piers ? Ouais, il me l'a dit. Quel est le rapport ?

-C'est d'elle dont je voudrais vous parler. Ça me paraît assez important pour que vous le sachiez.

Karim sauta sur ses pieds, et se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi. Je le suivais distraitement du regard, attendant la suite.

-Quand je l'ai rencontrée à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, il y a deux ans, elle m'a dit qu'elle était amnésique et qu'elle cherchait des renseignements sur son passé. Connaissez-vous un groupuscule mercenaire qui s'appelle la Routine du Massacre ?

-Ouais, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est un groupe fantôme qui se spécialise dans les meurtres sur contrat. Jill et moi avons enquêté sur eux car on pensait que leur chef était lié à Umbrella. Pourquoi ?

-Alice en a fait partie pendant presque deux ans. Juliet Brewster lui a fait croire qu'elle connaissait ses parents pour l'embaucher, mais c'était faux. Alice a éliminé les mercenaires qui étaient encore fidèles à Juliet, et je me suis occupé personnellement de la chef, qui m'a laissé pas mal de souvenirs.

-Comme ? demandai-je, intrigué par ses intonations

-Je vous montrerai plus tard. Il n'empêche que, en fouillant dans ses données, j'ai découvert qu'elle était bel et bien en lien avec Umbrella depuis sept ans.

-Pourtant Umbrella a été détruit il y a quatre ans, après la mort de Wesker, relevai-je

-Peut-être, mais plusieurs membres étaient encore en vie, et Juliet était en lien direct avec eux, à éliminer leurs concurrents. Une recherche approfondie dans son disque dur m'a donné cinq noms : Deborah Harper, Duncan Nivans, Waylon Park, Emmett Spencer et Andrew Wesley.

De tous ces noms, seul un m'était inconnu. Duncan et Deborah étaient morts, et Emmett devait être un descendant du premier Spencer, fondateur d'Umbrella. Alors je m'intéressais sur celui qui m'intriguait le plus.

-Wesley ? répliquai-je

-Oui. C'est le père adoptif d'Alice, me confirma Karim

-Est-elle au courant ?

-Je pense que je devrais lui dire, mais je crains un peu sa réaction. Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait si quelqu'un que vous aimez sincèrement se révèle être une personne que vous pensiez combattre ?

-J'ai déjà vécu ça, lui dis-je un peu amer. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Karim d'un ton gêné. Mais elle, elle est amnésique. Et s'il s'avère qu'elle aussi était une mauvaise personne, et que tout lui revienne quand je lui dirai qui était son père ?

-C'est un risque, en effet, dis-je en prenant mon menton dans ma main. Mais pour moi, l'honnêteté est un besoin. Je pense que vous devriez lui dire.

-Oui, vous… Vous avez sans doute raison. Merci capitaine.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Était-ce tout ce dont vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui, c'était tout. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, normalement ? dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Oui, enfin, vous m'avez compris, bégaya Karim

-Mais je vous fais marcher, Karim, dis-je en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Détendez-vous, ok ?

-Ok, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus sûr de lui. J'ai un coup de fil à passer, vous pouvez m'attendre une minute ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Prenez votre temps.

Karim sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, et disparut dans un coin obscur de la boutique. J'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Etant donné que j'étais entré dans l'armée assez jeune, et que l'industrie du jeu vidéo n'était pas ce qu'elle est maintenant il y a vingt ans, je trouvai toute cette avancée assez impressionnante. Au moment où j'allais commencer à vraiment regarder dans le rayon des jeux, Karim reparut, et alla ouvrir le store du magasin.

-Je n'ai pas été trop long ? me demanda-t-il

-Non, ça va. Je vous dis à demain, alors.

-Oui. A demain, capitaine. Bonne fin de journée.

-Merci, vous aussi.

Je passai en dessous du store, qui se referma derrière moi, et je rentrai chez moi. Une partie de moi se demandait ce que Karim faisait toute la journée seul dans ce magasin, mais bon, je jugeai que ce n'était pas important. Je fus rapidement de nouveau à la maison, j'arrivai juste au moment où Claire était en train de faire le repas du midi. Une énorme bâche était posée sur la table, pour cacher ce que Claire trafiquait, sans nul doute. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et, alors que je posai ma main sur la bâche, je sentis un coup de feu passer près de moi, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai brusquement, c'était Claire qui avait un flingue dans les mains, le canon encore fumant. Si je ne la connaissais pas, ça m'aurait fait peur.

-Tu nous caches _vraiment _ quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

-Range tout de suite ce sourire idiot, Chris, sinon je t'arrache une oreille, dit Claire d'un ton sérieux

-Est-ce que ce que tu fais est si important ?

-Non. Mais c'est important que personne ne sache rien, c'est le principe même d'une surprise.

Je m'approchai lentement d'elle, sur mes gardes. Son doigt jouait sur la gâchette. Quand je fus assez près, je vis les initiales " P .N. " sur l'arme. Je me disais bien que ce pistolet me disait quelque chose. Et j'avais oublié qu'il avait un canon silencieux. En même temps, si les voisins entendaient des coups de feu, ils se poseraient des questions.

-Je vais dire à Piers que tu lui piques ses affaires, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Il me l'a prêté, se justifia-t-elle. Garde-les pour toi tes arguments pourris.

-Et que se passera-t-il si, malgré ta garde permanente, je réussis à voir ce que tu trafiques ?

-Je te tuerai, ainsi que les témoins s'il y en a, et je ferai disparaître vos corps avec ma méthode perso.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? dis-je avec un soupir amusé

-Chacun son truc, Chris. Que ferais-tu si quelqu'un prenait ta place sans ton accord au B.S.A.A. ? Tu déprimerais, non ?

A une époque, j'aurais sans doute répondu 'non' à cette question. L'époque où je pensais tout plaquer, et laisser ma place à Piers. Mais maintenant que les menaces étaient revenues, je ne pouvais décemment pas abandonner comme ça.

-Oui, sans doute. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas envie de tuer mon remplaçant. Et tu travailles encore pour Terra Nova, non ?

-N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, grimaça-t-elle. Va dans ta chambre, et plus vite que ça.

-Oui, madame, dis-je en passant près d'elle

Toutefois, plus on en parlait, plus j'étais curieux de savoir ce que Claire fabriquait. Alors au moment où j'arrivai en face de la porte de ma chambre, où j'entendais des murmures, d'ailleurs, je fis brutalement volte-face pour rattraper Claire et la désarmer. Elle émit un soupir de surprise, mais ne s démonta pas pour autant. Elle me mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, me faisant vaciller – elle n'avait pas spécialement de force, mais elle savait où frapper pour faire un max de dégâts –, et envoya son pied vers ma figure. Je réussis à parer au dernier moment, mais là, elle y avait mis de la force, alors je me pris ma propre main dans la figure, et là, alors que je m'apprêtai à repasser à l'attaque, elle fit une roulade en avant pour ramasser l'arme de Piers, et me remit en joue avec. Je levai les mains en riant, et elle finit par faire de même.

-Je m'avoue vaincu, petite sœur, dis-je sans m'arrêter de sourire. Tu as fait des progrès, dis-moi.

-C'est toi qui vieillis, me dit-elle avec un rire sournois. Allez, casse-toi avant qu'il y ait des bouts de viande partout sur les murs.

-En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce midi ? Je commence à avoir faim.

-Hamburgers maison. Pour quatre personnes, vu que Jake et Sherry sont revenus avec Piers.

-Et ils sont dans notre chambre, compris-je en me souvenant des murmures

-Voilà. Va les rejoindre, c'est bientôt prêt.

-Ta surprise ou le repas ? ricanai-je

-CHRIS !

Je fis demi-tour rapidement, en me retenant de rire, et entrai dans ma chambre, où je retrouvai le trio gagnant en train de discuter. Je partis donc pour les rejoindre.

-Salut les jeunes, dis-je d'un ton léger en entrant

-Salut Chris ! dit Sherry avec enthousiasme

-Yo, dit Jake de son ton détaché comme à chaque fois qu'il me parlait

Piers sauta sur ses pieds pour venir m'embrasser. Hum. Il s'était déjà plaint qu'il trouvait ses baisers un peu fades, débutants, mais sans doute disait-il ça parce qu'il n'était pas à ma place. En même temps, s'il l'était, ce serait assez glauque. Moi, j'adorais quand il m'embrassait, c'était juste génial. J'en profitai à fond à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, car j'étais le plus romantique de nous deux. Il se retourna vers le lit sans rien ajouter, et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Vous aussi, Claire vous a virés ? leur demandai-je

-Ouais, dit Jake. J'en déduis que toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fout ?

-Non, dis-je en soupirant. Tous les ans au mois de décembre c'est la même chose. Mais là, le peu que j'ai vu me fait croire qu'elle va faire dans la démesure, comme la famille s'est agrandie.

-Elle ne t'a pas crevé les yeux ? dit Piers d'un ton sarcastique

-Elle a essayé, dis-je en retenant mon sourire. Mais je suis plus fort qu'elle.

-Et j'ai raté quelque chose d'aussi épique, dit Jake d'un ton déçu

-Donc c'est pour ça que tu as un bleu sur le visage ? demanda Sherry d'un ton innocent

Sherry posa un doigt sur mon visage, et je fis une belle grimace. Je touchai mon visage au même endroit, et en effet, je devais avoir un bleu. Ça devait être à cause du coup de pied de Claire, qui avait fait que je m'étais pris mon propre poing en fin de compte. Toutefois, je n'allais pas dire ça comme ça, ça me ferait passer pour un amateur. Alors j'éludai.

-Je pensais qu'elle m'avait loupé, dis-je en grimaçant encore. Enfin bref, vous faisiez quoi de beau ?

-Pas grand-chose, dit Piers en haussant les épaules. Nous venons d'arriver.

-Ah bon.

Et personne n'ajouta rien. Nous partîmes sur la conversation, à base de nouvelles et d'humeurs diverses, pendant de longues minutes, puis Sherry se tourna vers Jake, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment. Puis, Piers et moi fîmes de même. Il tourna la tête vers nous comme si nous venions de l'attaquer.

-Quoi ? lança-t-il d'un ton qui paraissait méfiant

-Tu as l'air bien pensif, Jake, dit Sherry d'un ton concerné habituel. Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ?

-Des neurones, une sorte de liquide, et quelques idées mal placées.

Je m'habituais peu à peu à l'humour de Jake. Sa vieille blague me fit avoir un petit sourire, que personne ne vit parce que tout le monde le regardait encore. Je me demandais, s'il m'avait vu sourire, et si oui, ce qu'il en pensait. Même si nous faisions des efforts pour être courtois l'un envers l'autre, ce n'était pas toujours éloquent.

-Sérieusement, Jake, dit Sherry avec un soupir dépité

-A table les enfants ! dit Claire en défonçant la porte

Dans un même mouvement encore, Piers, Sherry et moi nous tournâmes vers la porte, et Sherry et moi nous levâmes pour aller rejoindre ma sœur. Sherry ferma la porte derrière moi, et je vis que Jake ne nous avait pas suivis. Ma paranoïa fonctionna au maximum de ses capacités, et alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour retourner dans la chambre, Sherry m'en empêcha, en posant sa main sur mon bras.

-Laisse-les discuter, me dit-elle. Ils ont des trucs à se dire.

-Comme quoi ? demandai-je, d'un ton suspicieux

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais Jake avait vraiment envie de parler à Piers. Ça doit être important.

-Ah bon.

Sherry se dirigea vers la table, pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Claire qui mangeait déjà, et j'allai les rejoindre à mon tour. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'eus la franche impression que Sherry me cachait quelque chose. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, et cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, Jake vint manger avec nous, en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je le regardai en plissant les yeux, et quand intercepta mon regard, il haussa les sourcils rapidement avant de se reconcentrer sur son plat. Puis, je me rappelai d'un détail.

-Tu as dit quatre, dis-je à Claire, en face de moi

-Oui, dit Claire après une courte réflexion. Piers a mangé avant son rendez-vous.

-Je vois, dis-je en dévisageant mon hamburger

Je tournai de nouveau la tête vers Jake, qui jouait avec un bout de viande sur sa fourchette. Comme s'il sentait mon regard sur lui, il me regarda encore, en levant un sourcil.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Jake, dis-je d'un ton excessivement sérieux

-Oui cap'taine, me répondit-il

Et il se remit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Quelque chose le travaillait. D'habitude, même quand il arrivait en dernier à table, Jake mangeait comme un goinfre et finissait avant tout le monde. Là, il avait pris une bouchée, et n'avait plus rien ingurgité. Il avait le regard vide au possible, et je crus même voir qu'il faisait la gueule. Lorsque les filles se levèrent de table, je commençai mon interrogatoire.

-Jake ?

-Ouais ? dit-il en me regardant de nouveau

-De quoi tu as parlé avec Piers pour être dans cet état ?

-Il n'y a aucun rapport. Je pense à des trucs, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il

Je ne le croyais qu'à moitié, mais je décidai de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

-Et à quoi penses-tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? repris-je

-Tu es au courant que Sherry veut entrer dans les services secrets ? Comme l'autre chevelu, là ?

-Leon, tu veux dire ? dis-je d'un ton presque souriant. Et alors ? Pourquoi ça te rend si pensif ?

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être super fier d'elle, ou mort d'inquiétude. Et honnêtement, je penche de plus en plus pour le 'mort d'inquiétude'. Je m'étais habitué à notre petit quotidien de pachas, moi. C'était trop génial. Je vais m'emmerder comme un rat mort quand elle ne sera pas là, en plus d'avoir toujours peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Toi tu t'en fous, tu vois Piers tous les jours au boulot, vous savez que vous allez crever, même ensemble, romantique et tout. Mais moi rien. Niet. Elle va juste disparaître pour des durées indéterminées, et j'aurais toujours la trouille de regarder les infos, qui va annoncer qu'on a retrouvé son corps dans un trou de balle quelconque. Je _suis _mort de trouille, Chris, et j'ai peur que Sherry me prenne pour un connard, et ne comprenne pas ça, si je lui dis un jour que je ne veux pas qu'elle entre dans les services secrets. Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire à quel point je suis accro à elle, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne le sache jamais. Je lui dis que je l'aime, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Un je t'aime, c'est que dalle. J'aime aussi beaucoup Piers, j'aime aussi beaucoup Claire, même toi je t'aime bien maintenant, mais Sherry c'est différent. Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire à quel point je l'aime, c'est une horreur. J'ai su en discutant avec le petit frère de Piers que je pourrais crever pour elle, sans hésiter une seule seconde, mais je sature. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me quitte. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Si ça arrive un jour, j'irai chercher des néo-nazis aléatoires qui vont me coller sur un mur après m'avoir violé sauvagement et ensuite me fusiller avec quarante calibres différents pour être sûr que je sois bien mort. Il ne faudra pas qu'on retrouve le corps, non, ce serait trop facile. Une bonne incinération, y a que ça de vrai. Et même les cendres faudra les faire disparaître, tiens. Sinon, un salaud de biotechnomachin serait capable de me retrouver et de me changer en abomination. Et ça, franchement, ce serait pire que tout. Si ça arrive, jure-moi que tu ne vas pas hésiter à me flinguer.

J'étais mortifié. Non seulement c'était rare que Jake parle autant, mais en plus, le contenu était ultra-éloquent. Avec un discours pareil, n'importe qui pourrait être sûr qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Sherry. Et moi qui avais presque peur qu'il aime Piers… Quel idiot j'ai été. Une petite partie de moi avait vachement retenu ce passage, d'ailleurs. Celui où il disait qu'il appréciait vraiment Piers et ma sœur, et que même moi il m'aimait bien maintenant. Comme si, lui aussi, n'aurait jamais envisagé ça avant il y a quelques mois. En tous cas, il avait le sens de la formule, au moins il fallait lui reconnaître ça. J'étais incapable de parler, et Jake redevint silencieux, comme s'il avait usé son budget parole pour au moins deux heures. Je me surpris à penser que, moi aussi, je l'aimais bien maintenant, malgré ma jalousie maladive quant à sa relation avec Piers. J'avais envie de l'aider, et je trouvai comment, grâce à ses dernières phrases. Sûr de rien, je repris la parole.

-Que dirais-tu si je vous embauchais, Sherry et toi, dans le B.S.A.A ? Vous auriez un travail dont vous connaissez déjà tout. Je m'arrangerais pour que vous soyez dans la même équipe, et si ça n'arrive pas, je te promets que je veillerai personnellement sur elle.

Jake fit une expression franchement surprise. Lui non plus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je sois aussi gentil avec lui. Il reprit ensuite une expression plus sérieuse, comme s'il ne me croyait pas.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton sceptique

-Pour vous, corrigeai-je. Sherry et toi. Pour ce que vous avez fait, tous les deux, pour Piers et moi.

-Moi, ça me plairait bien, j'avoue. Il faut juste que j'aie les couilles d'en parler à Sherry. Elle avait vraiment envie d'aller dans les services secrets, tu sais ?

-Entre travailler avec toi et travailler avec Leon, je pense qu'elle fera vite son choix, ricanai-je

Jake éclata un rire franc, et je ris aussi. Désolé Leon.

-J'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il, toujours amusé. T'es un enfoiré quand tu t'y mets, toi !

-Chacun ses petits secrets. Ce sera le notre, ok ?

-Ok.

Comme pour conclure un marché, je lui tendis ma main, et il la serra sérieusement, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Avec ces deux-là dans le B.S.A.A, nos effectifs seront franchement améliorés. Finalement, mon congé forcé avait pris une tournure assez satisfaisante. Jake reprit sa main, et se remit à manger comme d'habitude. Voilà qui était rassurant.

-Chris ? lança-t-il

Je le regardai, sans répondre. J'attendais la suite.

-Si je réussis à convaincre Sherry d'entrer dans le B.S.A.A. avec moi, je veux une vidéo de Claire qui te casse la gueule, dit-il d'un ton excessivement sarcastique

-Je te le promets, dis-je en ayant un sourire qui me paraissait malsain


	5. Chapitre 3

**Bon, encore un changement de programme. Il y aura cinq parties dans le chapitre "Transition", car j'ai rajouté un élément d'intrigue au dernier moment.**

**(Non, je ne suis pas lunatique, ce n'est pas vrai xD)**

**Voici donc l'avant dernier apéritif avant le début de l'action. Je sais que vous l'attendez. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Transition, 4ème partie (décembre 2013)**

Après ma discussion avec Jake, j'allais mieux, il fallait l'avouer. Ce mec avait toujours la bonne manière de me secouer quand j'étais raplapla. Je me mis à regarder fixement le sol de la chambre, et étonnamment, personne ne revint. Je m'attendais, ou plutôt j'espérais que Chris, ou Jake, ou Claire, ou Sherry, revienne me voir, mais personne n'en fit rien. Peut-être s'étaient-ils dit quelque chose du genre 'il faut lui laisser du temps', et tous ces trucs. J'avais beau leur répéter que j'allais bien, ils continuaient de me ménager comme un gosse. Evidemment que la mort de ma famille me faisait souffrir. J'avais un cœur, quand même. D'ailleurs, rien que d'y repenser me donnait envie de vomir. Mais j'avais presque fait mon deuil, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.

Soudain, j'entends un portable sonner. Je me concentrai pour essayer de déterminer d'où ça venait, mon ouïe étant étonnamment efficace ces derniers temps, et je le trouvai. Dans la poche d'un de mes pantalons. Ce téléphone ne me disait rien, depuis quand était-il là ? Puis je fis le rapport, quand je me souvins que c'était le pantalon que j'avais lorsque nous étions allés chercher Chris. C'était un numéro inconnu sur un téléphone inconnu. Avec toutes ces inconnues, j'avais réellement envie de résoudre cette équation, alors je décrochai.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton prudent

-Bonjour Piers, dit une voix que je reconnus assez vite

-Ada ? sourcillai-je. Vous avez largué un portable dans la poche de mon pantalon ? A quel moment ?

-Ça ne devrait pas être votre priorité, à l'heure actuelle, je me trompe ?

-Je suppose que non, répliquai-je après avoir compris où elle voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je voudrais qu'on se voie, me dit-elle après une courte pause. Aujourd'hui, précisa-t-elle. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait se retrouver ?

Je regardai vaguement autour de moi, et je me concentrai deux secondes.

-Vous pourriez venir chez moi ? lui demandai-je

-Oui, mais je ne préfère pas m'incruster chez vous. Que pensez-vous du café près de chez vous ?

-Ce sera juste la deuxième fois que j'y vais aujourd'hui, mais soit, dis-je d'un ton plus qu'amusé. A quelle heure ?

-Amusant en effet, dit-elle d'un ton similaire. En début de soirée ça vous va ? Je vous rappellerai.

-Ok, ça marche. A tout à l'heure.

-A bientôt, Piers.

Elle raccrocha juste après ma réponse, et je remis mon nouveau téléphone dans la poche de mon pantalon. L'évolution de ma relation avec Ada m'étonnait toujours autant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Je me rassis sur le lit, et j'ai fini par m'allonger après deux longues minutes en position semi-verticale. Je clignai des yeux à un rythme ralenti, et, entre deux clignements d'yeux, Chris apparut allongé près de moi, en tenue de nuit – torse nu, saignement de nez garanti – avec un tendre sourire sur le visage.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? me murmura-t-il

-Non, bégayai-je. J'attends un coup de fil.

-De qui ?

-J'ai reçu un appel surprise d'Ada. Elle doit me recontacter pour un rendez-vous tout aussi surprise.

-Oh, dit Chris d'un ton étonné. Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle te veut ?

-Non, aucune. Si cette femme était quelqu'un d'explicite, ça se saurait.

-Tu as raison, dit Chris en riant légèrement

Il se rapprocha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Ce genre de gestes d'affection occasionnait en moi un désir insensé, mais j'avais toujours peur de brusquer Chris, qui était si innocent. Bon sang. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de me serrer contre lui d'un bras, et de me caresser les cheveux d'une autre main. Moi, je me contentais de me blottir contre lui. Il était le soutien dont j'avais le plus besoin, en ce moment. J'avais mon oreille dans son cou, les battements de son cœur me berçaient presque. Je pense bien qu'on est resté une heure, ou deux, sans bouger, car le portable, qui était auparavant dans la poche de mon pantalon et qui était désormais sur ma table de chevet, s'est mis à vibrer. Je m'arrachais avec réticence à la prise de Chris pour y répondre.

-Oui ? dis-je en attrapant le téléphone

-Je suis presque arrivée en ville, dit Ada, comme si elle était essoufflée. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous pouvoir être à votre café ?

-Dans quinze minutes. Vous êtes en train de courir ?

-J'ai dû faire un jogging, oui. Je vous expliquerai tout quand on se verra. A tout à l'heure.

-A toute, dis-je en raccrochant

Je reposai mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, et me relevai, en jetant un coup d'œil à Chris, qui était allongé sur le côté en me suivant du regard. Je me remis à bouillir, je n'étais toujours pas habitué à sa nonchalance. Je me tournai vers le placard, et enfilai une chemise et un pantalon. Je repris mon téléphone pour le remettre dans ma poche, alors que Chris s'allongeait sur le dos, un air pensif sur le visage. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté de ses épaules, regardant son visage pour ne pas me déconcentrer. Il sembla remarquer ma présence seulement quand je lui parlai.

-Qu'est-ce qui te trotte dans la tête ? lui demandai-je

-La même chose que toi, j'en suis sûr. Je me demande ce que te veut Ada.

-Je pensais que vous étiez réconciliés tous les deux, éludai-je

-Là n'est pas la question, Piers. Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

-En tous cas, j'y vais. A bientôt.

Je réussis à rapprocher mon visage du sien pour lui faire un petit bisou, mais là encore, il me retint encore et m'attira vers lui pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je m'effondrai sur lui, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je n'avais ni l'envie ni la force de me débattre. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il alimentait mes désirs salaces avec un tel entrain ? J'eus même du mal à reprendre mon souffle quand il m'a enfin libéré.

-Sois prudent surtout, me murmura-t-il

-Ça ira, Chris, réussis-je à dire sans bégayer. A plus tard.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me relever, et je réussis à tituber vers la porte. Bon sang.

Dans le salon, Claire et Jake semblaient bavarder, alors que Sherry était à la place de la maîtresse de maison, en train de bricoler. C'était bien ce que j'avais soupçonné : elle était dans le coup. Je m'approchai d'elle, mais implication oblige, elle fut aussi au taquet que sa copine.

-Salut Piers, me dit-elle en me faisant face, et en faisant dos à la surprise. Tu vas quelque part ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec une femme fatale au café du coin, lui répondis-je avec un brin de sarcasme. Je reviendrai sans doute assez vite.

-Donc tu as _vraiment _fait copain-copine avec elle ? lança Jake, que je n'avais pas vu venir

-Je suis aussi surpris que toi, lui dis-je. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle me veut.

-Elle t'a peut-être assez utilisé, et elle va te ranger dans un placard avec Leon ? ricana Claire, qui venait de nous rejoindre à son tour

-Je n'espère pas, dis-je un peu amusé. A plus tard. Soyez sage.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte. Je crus entendre Jake soupirer, Claire ricaner et Sherry dire quelque chose du genre 'Evidemment !'. J'attrapai une veste au hasard et sortis dehors, alors que la nuit tombait. Les rues étaient toujours assez calmes à cette heure-là. Ça avait quelque chose de relaxant. Je ne vivais dans ce quartier que depuis quelques mois, mais certains passants, les rares que je croisais et qui habitaient près de chez les Redfield, me saluaient comme si j'étais leur ami. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur.

Ada ne fut pas difficile à localiser sur la terrasse du café. Une femme en rouge seule à une terrasse éclairée était visible de loin. Ce qui retint mon attention, cependant, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était assise en face d'un homme qui ne me disait rien. Etonnamment, ce fut ce dernier qui me vit et qui me fit signe de venir les rejoindre. J'étais encore plus intrigué, pour le coup. Lorsque je fus près d'eux, j'en profitai pour analyser notre invité. Il avait la peau foncée, bien qu'éclaircie par la lumière de la terrasse, des cheveux châtain à peine plus longs que les miens et des yeux mordorés, qui me regardaient avec curiosité. Il était habillé d'une manière assez classe : chemise blanche immaculée, veste en cuir et pantalon marron. Lorsque je tirai ma chaise pour m'asseoir entre lui et Ada, celle-ci remarqua ma présence.

-Bonsoir Piers, me dit-elle. Je vous présente monsieur Miles Upshur.

-Salut, me dit Miles d'un ton enthousiaste. Ada m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah oui ? dis-je en regardant cette dernière. Pourquoi ?

-Miles est journaliste, Piers, me dit Ada. Le meilleur que je connaisse. La preuve est qu'on est en contact depuis presque dix ans maintenant.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, Ada, dit Miles. Il faudrait le lui dire, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison. Piers, c'est à propos de votre famille. Miles a une piste sur l'identité du Patron.

Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Cet homme qui venait de débarquer dans ma vie en savait déjà énormément sur quelque chose dont j'avais du mal à parler. La partie qui en voulait à Ada de tout avoir dit à cet inconnu se fit bien vite bousculer par celle qui désirait plus que tout débusquer le Patron et le faire souffrir. Et puis, après tout, si Ada Wong accordait sa confiance à qui que ce soit, c'était sans doute qu'il le méritait.

-Ce n'est qu'un début, ajouta Miles, mais je pense que je tiens un truc.

Miles se pencha sur un côté de sa chaise, et mit une sacoche en cuir sur la table. Il en sortit un ordinateur portable, et me fit signe d'approcher. Je bougeai donc ma chaise pour m'asseoir juste à côté de lui, et je me mis à regarder l'écran. Un flot de données et d'images défilait, et finalement, une image se figea sur l'écran. Ça ressemblait à un bâtiment, qui avait l'air officiel. Ada s'assit à son tour près de Miles, qui nous regardait tour à tour.

-C'est… l'entreprise Murkoff ? demanda Ada. Tes infos sont avérées alors ?

-Ouais. Un ami à moi a disparu là-dedans, juste après m'avoir envoyé un mail pour me dire qu'il s'y passait des choses horribles. Seulement, y entrer est au moins aussi compliqué que d'en sortir, apparemment.

-Excusez-moi mais… quel est le rapport avec le Patron ? dis-je d'un ton mal assuré

-Le rapport, Piers, c'est que Murkoff est soupçonnée d'avoir des liens avec Neo-Umbrella, dit Ada. Et que le Patron en est le dernier représentant connu.

-Oh, dis-je, ne trouvant rien de mieux. Comment avez-vous fait le rapport ? demandai-je à Miles

-Mon ami disparu était un agent triple. Il travaillait à la fois pour Neo-Umbrella et pour Murkoff, pendant qu'on restait en contact pour en apprendre un max. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser tomber, ne serait-ce que pour lui, dit Miles d'un ton qui me paraissait plus que déterminé. Quand Ada m'a dit ce qui vous était arrivé, ça m'a donné une raison supplémentaire.

-Je vous remercie, Miles, dis-je un peu gêné

-De rien. Si je fais ce métier, c'est avant tout pour aider les gens.

Miles ferma son ordinateur portable pour le remettre dans sa sacoche, qu'il posa de nouveau par terre, et intercepta une serveuse pour commander une part de tarte à la fraise. Il nous proposa quelque chose, à Ada et moi, mais nous refusâmes tous les deux.

-Vous vouliez parler d'autre chose ? lançai-je à Ada

-Eh bien non. Pas vraiment, dit Ada en haussant les épaules. Vous pouvez disposer, je vous tiendrai au courant.

-J'espère bien. Bonne soirée à tous les deux.

-Merci, dit Ada avec un coin de sourire

-Merci ! A la prochaine ! me dit Miles

Au moment où je me levai de ma chaise, après l'avoir remise à sa place, la serveuse apporta sa part de tarte à Miles, et je me dirigeai vers la maison. Mon entrevue avec Ada avait pris une tournure plus qu'inattendue, mais au moins, elle avait été aussi courte que prévue. Je me rapprochais lentement mais sûrement du Patron, en me demandant s'il était au courant que je le poursuivais. Sans aucun doute, à bien y réfléchir. Il semblait au courant de pas mal de chose sur moi, étant donné que c'était ma famille qu'il avait manipulée. En pensant à lui, je m'étonnais à me demander sincèrement à quoi il ressemblerait. Ça pouvait même être une femme, qui sait ?

Alors que je me perdais dans mes pensées, quelqu'un me bouscula.

-Oh, excusez-moi, me dit une voix familière

-Il n'y a pas de mal. J'aurais dû faire attention.

Je reconnus tout de suite les yeux verts brillants de Karim, qui m'offrait une expression confuse.

-Capitaine Nivans ? me dit-il d'un ton étonné. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

-Moi non plus, répliquai-je. Vous faites quoi dans le coin ?

-J'ai passé l'après-midi au centre commercial. Je rentre chez moi, là.

-Vous habitez par où ?

-Pas loin. A quelques pâtés de maison de la mairie, par là, dit-il en montrant une direction

-Je vais aussi dans cette direction. Vous permettez que je vous accompagne ?

-Bien sûr capitaine, me dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tout ce que vous voulez.

Nous nous mîmes donc à marcher, et je me rendis compte que je marchais lentement lorsque Karim dut s'adapter à mon rythme de marche. Ou c'était lui qui marchait vite, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr. Je me demandais s'il était au courant de la relation que j'avais avec Chris, mais je n'avais pas le courage de le questionner à ce sujet. J'avais peur d'en dire trop, alors que Chris veillait à ce que ça ne se sache pas, pour le moment du moins. Mais après réflexion, je me dis qu'il avait dû lui dire. Je le connaissais bien, il avait sans doute décidé d'être franc avec Karim comme il l'avait été avec moi.

-Comment s'est passé votre rendez-vous avec Alice ? me demanda Karim

-Bien. Je ne savais pas que les tartes aux pommes de mon café étaient aussi bonnes, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Et vous ? Votre rendez-vous avec Chris ?

-Bien aussi. Tant que vous êtes là, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr, dis-je un peu méfiant quand même (je détestais cette tournure de phrase). Je vous écoute.

-Le capitaine Redfield a beau être gentil avec moi, je ne sais jamais comment je dois me comporter avec lui. J'ai toujours peur d'être trop direct. Comment vous faisiez quand vous étiez son second ?

Je soufflai un bon coup. Franchement, je m'étais attendu à pire.

-Soyez juste vous-même, Karim, lui dis-je d'un ton que je voulais rassurant. Chris aime les gens naturels, c'est comme ça que ça marchera entre vous. Il a souvent besoin qu'on le secoue quand il s'éparpille, aussi. Puis-je compter sur vous pour ça ? ajoutai-je avec un sourire naturel

-Oui. Bien sûr capitaine, bégaya Karim. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Karim s'arrêta, et, dans l'obscurité, j'aurais juré qu'il rougissait.

-Je tourne ici. A bientôt, dit-il en s'en allant

-A bientôt Karim.

Et je repris ma marche jusqu'à la maison. Décidément, j'enchainais les surprises, aujourd'hui. Et enfin, la dernière surprise qui m'attendait était déjà à la maison.

J'ouvris la porte, et larguai ma veste dans le même coin que d'habitude. Dans le salon, Jake et Claire étaient assis face à face dans le canapé, dans la même position que quand je les ai quittés tout à l'heure, et je voyais Chris et Sherry trafiquer dans la cuisine. Lorsque Claire me vit, elle vint me voir, et elle fut rapidement suivie par Jake. Il essayait d'avoir une expression neutre, et ça me faisait peur.

-Coucou, me dit Claire. Ça s'est passé comment ?

-Bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ?

-Le sale gosse est trop calme, dis-je en montrant Jake qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Ça ne m'inspire pas du tout.

Claire et Jake se regardèrent, comme pour renforcer mes soupçons, et me regardèrent de nouveau en même temps. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Chris et Sherry dans la cuisine, qui m'ignoraient royalement.

-Je te déconseille d'aller dans ta chambre, Piers, me dit Claire

-Super, râla Jake. Tu n'avais pas mieux comme invitation ?

-Tu aurais voulu que je dise ça comment ? Si je n'avais rien dit, il y serait allé de toute façon.

-Il se passe quoi bon sang ? dis-je en sourcillant franchement

-Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler dans la chambre, dit Claire. Mais apparemment, je suis la seule à penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, ajouta-t-elle en mitraillant Jake du regard

-Fais ce que tu veux, Piers, dit Jake en haussant les épaules. Mais _moi _je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

Jake partit dans la cuisine, pour rejoindre Chris et Sherry, et Claire suivit Jake du regard, avant de soupirer un bon coup. A vrai dire, le fait même que ce ne soit pas Claire qui fasse la cuisine avait piqué ma curiosité, mais il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui voulait me parler, mais Claire était contre. Comme Jake l'avait dit, le fait qu'elle m'ait demandé de ne pas aller dans ma chambre m'avait donné envie d'y aller. Comme la curiosité morbide d'un gamin qui regarde la télé entre ses doigts même quand il sait qu'il va avoir peur.

-Je suppose que tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ? dis-je à Claire, à tout hasard

-A part le fait que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, non, dit Claire en fronçant les sourcils

-Ça a un rapport avec ce que tu prépares pour la fin de l'année ?

-Oui et non. Mais si tu le sais, ce n'est pas si grave.

-Alors pourquoi penses-tu que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que j'aille voir ? dis-je de plus en plus curieux

-Je ne veux pas que tu… Je suppos que tu ne sauras vraiment que si tu y vas.

-Peux-tu arrêter de tourner autour du pot, Claire ? dis-je en sourcillant encore plus

-Non. Et puis vas-y, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Claire alla s'asseoir nerveusement sur le canapé. Je saisissais son envie de me protéger, même si je n savais pas du tout ce qui m'attendait dans la chambre que je partageais désormais avec Chris. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive et ouvris la porte de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. J'entrai dans la chambre pour regarder autour de moi, et j'entendis la porte se refermer. Je me retournai brutalement, et j'avisai, dans le noir, la femme qui venait de fermer la porte, avec un petit sourire.

-Contente de te revoir, Piers.

* * *

**Oui, je sais. Je vous aime aussi ! :D**

**La suite très bientôt ! *s'enfuit très loin pour mettre une cotte de maille, un casque de sécurité et un gilet pare-balles***


	6. Chapitre 4

**Bon, finalement, encore un long, très long chapitre ! (Je ne pouvais décemment pas ENCORE couper ce foutu chapitre "Transition" ! Bientôt fini, action au prochain chapitre, promis !) Plein de belles surprise dans celui-ci, bande de chanceux ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Transition, 5ème partie (décembre 2013)**

Avant que je ne réagisse, que je ne bouge ne serait-ce qu'une cellule, la personne, dont je n'avais pas eu le temps de reconnaître la voix, fonça vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour poser une flopée de questions.

-Ne dis rien, Piers, me dit-elle. Ça vaut mieux. Je ne devrais même pas être là.

Mon cerveau était étonnamment endormi, je décidai alors de continuer à la faire parler pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Une partie de moi sembla le deviner, du moins, car je la pris dans mes bras, comme instinctivement.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, de toute façon, avouai-je

-Ça m'étonne de toi. Ton éloquence a toujours été un de tes atouts, dit-elle d'un ton amusé

Je fis enfin le rapport. Je voulais un indice, elle venait de m'en donner un. Je réussis à m'arracher à sa prise pour la regarder dans les yeux. Mon cœur eut un sursaut, et les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux, en voyant les yeux noisette identiques aux miens me regarder avec une certaine curiosité.

-Betthany, bégayai-je

-Désolée de t'avoir inquiété, petit frère, me dit-elle d'un ton compatissant

Je ne pus rien ajouter, me contentant d'éclater en sanglots en la reprenant dans mes bras. Moi qui étais persuadé que j'avais déjà perdu toute ma famille, Betthany venait de me donner une lueur d'espoir supplémentaire. Si elle s'en était sortie, je supposai, j'espérai, que les autres aussi. Mais je décidai de ne rien dire, ne voulant pas qu'elle me brise de nouveau. Elle ne dit rien non plus, me prenant simplement dans ses bras. J'avais été naïf quand je m'étais dit, au moment de sa mort présumée, que j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. Betthany s'enleva délicatement à ma prise, et essuya mon visage du revers de la manche de son manteau. Après ça, la première question que j'avais envie de lui poser n'était pas celle que je pensais.

-Damien est au courant ? demandai-je

-Non. Je lui ai dit que je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne lui dirai rien tant que nous ne nous serons pas occupés du Patron. Je sais que c'est une mission plus que risquée, et que j'ai toutes les chances d'y passer, alors je ne reprendrai pas contact avec lui. Et d'ailleurs, je compte sur toi pour ne pas lui dire non plus.

Son raisonnement était logique. Il était inutile de dire à son mari qu'elle n'était pas morte, pour finalement lui annoncer le contraire quelques temps plus tard parce qu'elle se sera faite charcuter par le Patron. Et puis, comme ça, elle le protégeait, aussi. Elle se sentait mal, ça se voyait, mais je me dis juste que, à sa place, j'aurais fait pareil. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger Chris. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'avait cru mort, et je n'avais pas envie de lui infliger ça encore une fois, mais si c'était pour le protéger, je n'hésiterais presque pas.

-Je comprends, dis-je en opinant. Tu as une piste pour le Patron ?

-Malheureusement non, dit Betthany en soupirant. Il est très doué pour effacer ses traces. Je pensais m'engager dans le B.S.A.A. en tant que consultante, pour vous aider Chris et toi, et disparaître de nouveau par la suite.

-Ah d'accord. Parce que moi je pense avoir une piste.

Betthany fit une tête surprise, et je lui racontai mon entrevue de la soirée avec Ada et Miles, ainsi que ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Quand je vis Betthany ricaner, je levai franchement les sourcils.

-On dirait vraiment qu'Ada t'apprécie, me dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demandai-je d'un ton un peu sceptique

Même si ma vraie question était "pourquoi tout le monde remarque ça ?".

-Parce qu'elle t'a appelé toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'est peut-être parce que je suis plus que concerné, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Peut-être, répliqua Betthany en haussant les épaules aussi

Je la repris dans mes bras. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. J'avais mis tellement de temps pour me faire à sa mort que j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'elle était là, devant moi, avec moi, maintenant. Toutefois, je sentais sa chaleur. C'était stupide, mais j'avais encore envie de chialer comme un môme.

-Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, lui dis-je

-Je ne te promets rien, dit Betthany d'un ton léger

Je ris avec elle, et elle disparut. La fenêtre grande ouverte, elle avait filé, au moment où Chris avait ouvert la porte.

-Piers ? Le dîner est prêt, me dit-il

-Oui, j'arrive. Tu étais au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ? me demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil

-De ma visite surprise, dis-je d'un ton suspicieux

-Oui. Mais je ne sais pas qui c'était. Allez, viens manger.

Je regardai la fenêtre, encore grande ouverte, laissant un sacré courant d'air entrer dans la chambre, et je suivis Chris dans la salle à manger, où tout le monde était réuni. Personne ne reparla de mon visiteur, comme si personne n'était au courant. Pourtant, Jake et Claire m'avaient fait comprendre qu'ils savaient de qui il s'agissait, avec leurs opinions tranchées. A moins qu'ils aient essayé de m'embrouiller, comme si je ne faisais pas ça très bien moi-même. Jake et Sherry furent invités à rester dormir à la maison jusqu'à Noël, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Le lendemain, il ne se passa rien de spécial, et les hostilités reprirent le vingt-quatre décembre.

Premier indice : Chris dormait encore, à côté de moi. C'était très rare que je me réveille avant lui, ça me troublait. La logique la plus évidente aurait été que je me rendorme, mais je n'en fis rien. Il était sept heures, et si Chris n'était pas levé, personne ne le serait. J'en profiterais donc pour m'exiler et méditer sur pas mal de choses, avouons-le. Les évènements à Tricell, le retour in-extremis de ma sœur que je croyais morte, ma montée en grade, mon lieutenant et celui de Chris, sans oublier bien sûr la quête de l'identité du Patron. Jake ronflait tout doucement dans le canapé, sur le dos et torse nu, alors je m'affalai silencieusement dans l'un des fauteuils, en me remettant à spéculer sur le Patron. Les données que j'avais me disaient qu'il avait un triple cursus : Tricell, Umbrella et Murkoff. Même si je ne savais pas grand-chose de cette dernière, je me doutais, par l'alliance qu'elle avait avec Umbrella, que ça ne devait pas être quelque chose d'innocent. Voire même quelque chose de sordide. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de parler de ce que je savais lorsque je serais de retour au B.S.A.A.

-Piers ?

Je sursautai en entendant un murmure tout près de moi. C'était Sherry qui était debout près de moi, penchée dans ma direction.

-Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda-t-elle

-Comme tu vois, lui dis-je. Je pense à trop de trucs pour dormir. Et toi ?

-Je dors assez mal depuis quelques jours. On peut en parler ailleurs ? me dit-elle en montrant l'énergumène qui pionçait dans le sofa

-Bien sûr.

Je me levai délicatement, et suivis Sherry dans la cuisine, qui était la pièce la plus éloignée du canapé du salon. Je me dis qu'elle s'était éloignée de Jake pour ne pas le réveiller, mais une partie de moi se doutait qu'elle craignait surtout qu'il entende ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandai-je en voyant son air inquiet

-Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai dit à personne, même pas à Claire, commença-t-elle. Tu es mon frère, après tout. Promets-moi que tu garderas le secret, et que feras semblant d'être surpris quand je le dirai aux autres.

-Euh… D'accord, dis-je en remettant mes dons d'acteur en question. Tu m'inquiètes, Sherry.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de grave… Enfin, si. Mais pas forcément dans le mauvais sens.

-Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, soupirai-je

-Je dors mal parce que j'ai des nausées, Piers. De plus en plus souvent.

Mon cerveau se mit en pause pendant de longues secondes, à cause de cette déclaration. Ce qui fit que je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Sherry m'adressa un regard intrigué, et une fois le redémarrage système effectué, mes yeux sortirent de mes orbites et ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bonne vieille caricature de cartoon. Sherry eut presque un sourire, en posant sa main sur mon menton pour refermer ma bouche.

-Des nausées, répétai-je d'un ton mort

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder le gosse sur le canapé, qui ronflait nonchalamment, et je compris que je n'avais pas tort. Sherry ne voulait pas que Jake l'entende, s'il faisait semblant de dormir. Je souris en imaginant sa réaction quand il l'apprendrait, mais je devinai à peu près pourquoi Sherry ne voulait en parler à personne pour le moment.

-Depuis quand ? demandai-je, reprenant mes esprits petit à petit

-Les nausées commencent entre trois semaines et un mois après la fécondation, donc ça doit dater de quand nous sommes rentrés d'Afrique. A ce stade, ce n'est pas définitif, alors je préfère ne pas lui dire.

-Je n'imagine pas du tout Jake en père, avouai-je

-Moi non plus, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Mais je crois en lui. Nos avons tous les deux des démêlés avec notre père, alors il sera exemplaire ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire comme eux.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dis-je en pensant s'en m'en rendre compte à mon propre père

Sherry me prit dans ses bras, et je la serrai contre moi.

-Tu vas être tonton, j'espère que tu es content, me dit-elle d'un ton enchanté

-Oui. Mais vu qui est mon beau-frère, ce sera du sport, m'esclaffai-je

-Ne dis pas ça, voyons, dit Sherry d'un ton amusé. Je vois bien que vous vous entendez mieux. Ça se passera bien, je le sais.

Sherry me lâcha, et me fit un bisou sur ma joue droite, celle qui était anciennement cicatrisée.

-Au fait, ton œil décoloré te donne un certain style, me dit-elle

-Jake dit que ça fait méchant de feuilleton, ricanai-je

-Il n'a pas tort. Mais ça te va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je vais essayer de me recoucher, à plus tard, dit Sherry en m'embrassant encore

-A plus tard, lui répondis-je d'un ton attendri

Sherry gambada jusqu'à sa chambre, mais au dernier moment, elle tourna radicalement pour aller dans la salle de bains. Je compris pourquoi elle n'était pas allée là-dedans pour me parler, elle ne voulait pas que je voie ça. Du coup, j'allai me rasseoir sur le fauteuil, en jetant un œil rapide à la table du salon couverte par une bâche. Je tenais à mes mains, alors je ne pris pas le risque d'essayer de l'enlever. Dans le canapé, Jake avait bougé, il me tournait le dos maintenant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherry repassa, en me faisant un petit sourire, et alla dans la chambre dans laquelle elle dormait avec Claire. Soudain, je pensai à quelque chose, alors je me levai pour aller voir Jake, et comme s'il m'avait entendu, il se remit sur le dos quand je m'approchai. Cependant, il avait encore les yeux fermés et la respiration tranquille. Il y avait une citation populaire qui disait que les gens étaient plus mignons quand ils dormaient, et ça s'appliquait à Jake. En réalité, mes sentiments pour lui me revinrent dans la figure à ce moment précis, et là, je le trouvais carrément craquant. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas cette expression narquoise permanente, qui le rendait insupportable pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Dire que ce type à peine majeur allait devenir papa dans huit mois. Je réussis à ricaner encore en imaginant son visage s'étaler par terre quand Sherry lui annoncera la nouvelle, et je fus surpris quand j'entendis le rythme de respiration de Jake changer.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas mort, me dit-il

-Quel rapport ? demandai-je, un peu surpris par cette phrase

-Dans le roman, la pouffe est morte quand son prince charmant l'embrasse pour la réveiller.

-Je le trouve stupide, ce conte, déclarai-je. S'il suffisait d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime pour le sauver de la mort, la Terre serait effroyablement surpeuplée par des vieux chnoques amoureux transis. Ce serait glauque.

-Pas faux, admit Jake avec un rire crispé

Jake ouvrit les yeux, et se mit assis, tapotant le canapé à côté de lui pour me dire de m'asseoir. Je m'assis donc à une distance respectable de lui, et il se rapprocha de moi, l'air de rien.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillé ? lui demandai-je

-Depuis que je sentais que quelqu'un me fixait pendant mon sommeil. Tu n'as que ça à foutre de regarder un cassos comme moi dormir ? Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça mignon ou craignos, pouffa-t-il

-Aucun des deux, très cher. Je vérifiais une théorie.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en levant un sourcil

-Celle qui dit que quelqu'un qui dort est plus mignon, dis-je en haussant les épaules

-Ah. Alors ? Le verdict ?

-Le jury délibère, dis-je l'air de rien

-Moi, là, je comprends que tu ne veux pas me dire que tu me trouves mignon quand je dors, dit Jake avec un sourire insolent. Sinon, tu aurais dit 'non' direct.

-Mais non, dis-je piqué au vif

-Si allez, avoue, me provoqua-t-il avec un sourire de plus en plus large. Tu te sentiras mieux après.

-Mais non, répétai-je

-Allez. Ne me force pas à utiliser la manière forte ! me menaça-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire

-J'attends de voir, le provoquai-je à mon tour. Je suis rôdé à la torture.

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'il me frappe, honnêtement. Je me demandais comment il comptait me faire parler. Il se pencha lentement vers moi, et d'un geste brusque, il posa ses mains sur mes côtes pour me chatouiller. Je savais que me retenir de rire ne ferait que rendre mon rire plus bruyant, alors je me mis à rire franchement. La dernière personne qui m'avait torturé comme ça était la personne que je croyais avoir perdu et que j'avais retrouvée aujourd'hui. Entre deux éclats, je suppliai Jake d'arrêter, mais il avait un sourire pervers, et il continuait.

-Je veux que tu dises la vérité ! dit-il en riant aussi

-Non ! Non ! répétai-je, essoufflé à force de rire

-Je pourrai faire ça toute la journée !

-Pitié ! dis-je, les larmes aux yeux

-La pitié c'est pour les tapettes ! Crache le morceau !

-D'accord, dis-je à bout de souffle

Jake ralentit le mouvement de ses mains, et planta ses yeux dans les miens. Je m'étonnai de penser à Alice. Ou pas, en fait, Jake et elle avaient vraiment les mêmes yeux. C'était troublant.

-Je t'écoute, dit Jake d'un ton faussement sérieux

-Tu… es mignon quand tu dors, balbutiai-je

-Bien. Content que tu sois enfin franc avec toi-même, dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en me tapotant l'épaule

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux hystérique, et il se rassit dans le canapé, près de moi, alors que je reprenais une position assise convenable. Je n'osais pas le regarder, j'avais peur de voir sa flagrante satisfaction. Qu'il n'avait pas méritée, soit dit en passant. Ce n'était pas réglementaire, la façon dont il m'avait fait parler.

-Piers, regarde-moi, dit-il d'un ton soudain sérieux

Je tournai lentement mon regard vers Jake, qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Oui ? réussis-je à dire sans bégayer

-De quoi as-tu parlé avec Sherry ?

Je m'arrêtai de respirer un instant. Il fallait que je trouve un mensonge, et vite. Je regardai la grande table bâchée du salon, et l'idée me vint tout de suite.

-J'essayai de lui faire cracher des indices, sur la surprise que prépare Claire, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais naturel. Elles sont de mèches, toutes les deux, c'est évident.

-Tiens, je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Jake en prenant son menton dans sa main. Ça a marché ?

-Non, dis-je avec un soupir qui me semblait convaincant. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus que quelques heures à attendre. M'est-avis que nous en aurons une première impression aujourd'hui.

-T'est avis, hein ? Depuis quand tu parles comme un bourge, comme ça ? ricana Jake

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est venu tout seul.

-Bonjour les garçons, dit une voix féminine

Jake et moi nous retournâmes en même temps vers Claire, qui était déjà habillée d'une chemise violette et d'un jean bleu pétant - de quoi la voir de loin quoi. Elle avait un sourire éloquent, comme je n'en avais que rarement vu ces derniers jours. Elle jeta des fringues dans la gueule de Jake, et pendant qu'il les prenait en main pour voir ce que c'était, Claire le prit par les épaules et le poussa dans la salle de bains.

-Que… commença Jake

-Habille-toi espèce de crâneur, le coupa Claire. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

-Il est _hors de question _que je mette ces fringues, dit Jake en analysant la chemise et le pantalon noirs

-Parce que tu as le choix ? dit Claire d'un ton faussement menaçant. Allez grouille, sinon je t'habille moi-même !

-Et lui il a des fringues ridicules à mettre, aussi ? demanda Jake en me montrant du regard

-Elles ne sont pas ridicules ! Allez !

Jake râla, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Claire poussa un soupir, et se tourna vers moi, avec un grand sourire. J'eus un mouvement de recul instinctif.

-Toi, me dit-elle, tu vas réveiller Chris. N'y va pas avec des pincettes, soyez habillés dans cinq minutes.

-D'accord, opinai-je

Je me levai consciencieusement du canapé, en regardant Claire qui me suivait des yeux, et j'entrai dans ma chambre, pour aller réveiller mon gros nounours qui dormait encore. Lui, non seulement il était carrément plus mignon, mais en plus, il paraissait plus jeune. Son âge ne m'avait jamais gêné, mais là, il me plaisait encore plus. Je l'embrassai sur la joue, et il gémit en entrouvrant les yeux.

-Je crois que vous avez mal visé, soldat, me dit-il d'une voix fatiguée

-Désolé capitaine, ricanai-je

Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres, et il ouvrit les yeux en grand avec un franc sourire.

-Bonjour, me dit-il d'un ton mielleux

-Bonjour, lui répondis-je. Habille-toi, Claire a pris les commandes.

-Ah, c'est vrai, on est le vingt-quatre décembre, dit Chris en se levant. Habillons-nous alors, ajouta-t-il en me regardant, tout sourire

Je me mis à rougir comme une groupie, et mon cerveau eut un autre bug système lorsqu'il leva mes bras pour enlever mon t-shirt dans manches. Est-ce qui se rendait compte à quel point son geste était tendancieux ? Il me serra contre lui, et je passai mes mains dans le bas de son dos. Le contact de sa peau tiède tout à fait délicieux.

-Piers, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille

-Oui ? bégayai-je, encore plus rouge

-Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, j'ai envie de toi, glissa-t-il d'un ton sensuel. Je ne veux pas te brusquer, ni rien de ce genre, mais sache que je ne désire que toi.

Je bouillis encore plus. Est-ce qu'il me disait qu'il était prêt à passer au _niveau supérieur, _que, jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voyais que dans mes fantasmes ?

-C'est pareil pour moi, réussis-je à dire presque sans bégayer. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense.

-Ah bon ? dit-il d'un ton franchement étonné

Voilà, maintenant il allait me prendre pour un pervers. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça.

-Eh bien, c'est dommage qu'on n'ait que cinq minutes, ajouta Chris d'un ton vicieux

Mon cerveau implosa, et Chris dut me retenir pour que je ne tombe pas raide par terre. Il m'attirait encore contre lui. Plus je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, plus je sentais que je devenais accro. Comme si je ne l'étais pas assez comme ça…

-Allez, ressaisis-toi, dit Chris en me prenant par les épaules. Tu ne voudrais pas mourir un jour avant Noël, quand même ? ajouta-t-il avec un faux rire

Je ne voulais surtout pas mourir avant d'enfin concrétiser avec Chris. Et penser ça comme ça me faisait passer pour une putain de nympho, même pour moi…

-Non, dis-je en riant franchement, moi. Tu penses qu'elle le prendra comment si je mets encore une de tes chemises ?

-Non. L'important c'est qu'elle ne soit pas de la même couleur que celle que je vais mettre, dit-il en allant vers sa commode

-Pourquoi ? dis-je, franchement étonné, en le rejoignant

-Claire a des codes couleur très stricts. Personne ne doit avoir une chemise de la même couleur, elle dit que ça casse l'alchimie. Les pantalons, c'est moins important.

-Jake a une chemise noire, me rappelai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Alors que Chris ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, j'entendis mon téléphone vibrer dans la poche de mon pantalon, dans l'armoire. Je l'attrapai, c'était un message de Claire. Elle nous disait qu'il fallait que l'un de nous mette une chemise blanche, et l'autre une chemise bleue. Chris et moi nous regardâmes, et Chris rit en me tendant une chemise blanche. Je la reconnus : c'était celle que je lui avais piquée lorsque nous étions allés le chercher en Afrique. Chris enfila sa chemise bleue, j'enfilai un pantalon kaki style militaire et Chris et moi sortîmes de la chambre en même temps.

La suite des hostilités s'enchaîna à une vitesse assez conséquente : pendant que Jake et Sherry mettaient les décorations, Chris, Claire et moi mîmes le sapin dans un coin du salon. J'avais envie de demander pourquoi il n'était pas apparu avant, mais ça me paraissait impoli envers Claire, qui avait tout organisé presque toute seule. Je regardai Sherry, qui me fit un petit sourire, avec sa belle chemise rose, et Jake râlait en accrochant les guirlandes, avec sa chemise noire. Moi, je trouvais que ça lui allait bien.

Nous eûmes fini une bonne partie de l'installation pour le repas du midi, et ce fut là que Claire laissa tomber la bâche qui était sur la table du salon. Il y avait tout un buffet, de plats en tous genres. Vu la quantité, il devait y en avoir pour le repas du midi et le repas du soir - les plats étaient séparés en deux sur la table, d'ailleurs. Claire me confirma que c'était pour séparer ce qu'on mangerait le midi de ce qu'on mangerait le soir. Sherry laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise, et Jake poussa un gros 'WAOUH !', qui transmettait assez bien ce que je pensais. Chris demanda à Claire où elle avait eu ça, et elle répondit que c'était un secret, en faisant un clin d'œil. Et lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi il y avait plus de nourriture pour le soir que pour le midi, elle répondit que c'était une surprise.

L'attente fut de courte durée, car, en début d'après-midi, Leon et Helena débarquèrent. Claire alla faire un gros câlin à Leon, imitée par Sherry. Je regardai subrepticement Jake, qui échangea un regard étrange avec Chris. Et ils ricanèrent. J'avais raté un truc, apparemment. Tout le monde salua tout le monde, et l'équipe de l'installation des décorations et du sapin s'agrandirent. Helena proposa son aide à Jake et Sherry, alors que Leon nous aidait, les Redfield et moi, à monter le sapin. Leon me demanda comment j'allais, avec un air réellement concerné, et je compris, après une courte discussion avec lui, qu'il aurait vraiment voulu m'aider pour l'affaire avec ma famille, mais qu'il a eu un empêchement. Je lui dis que je ne lui en voulais pas, bien sûr. Et le reste de l'après-midi passa sans autre incident.

En début de soirée, alors que la maison brillait de mille feux, Ada débarqua. Cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, mais ce qui m'étonna plus, c'était qu'elle était venue avec Miles. Il avait toujours son sourire avenant, et s'est rapidement présenté puis intégré à la famille. Claire, qui avait invité Leon et qui avait invité Ada en lui disant qu'elle pouvait amener quelqu'un, n'éprouva aucune gêne, et salua franchement Miles, comme si elle l'avait déjà adopté. Il en profita pour répéter, en résumé, ce dont il m'avait parlé. Tout le monde avait semblé enthousiaste à l'idée que cette enquête avance enfin. Jake parla aussi de la promesse que Chris lui avait faite, par rapport au fait qu'il avait proposé d'enrôler Jake et Sherry dans le B.S.A.A. Etant donné que nous avions une piste pour coincer le Patron, Jake promit de s'engager pour nous aider. Sherry, que je m'attendais à entendre protester parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'entrer dans les services secrets, se montra enthousiaste, aussi. Leon et Helena promirent qu'ils allaient aider comme ils pouvaient, eux aussi, et Ada se passa de commentaires. Mais nous eûmes un regard entendu, et je devinai qu'elle allait encore m'aider, elle aussi.

Le dîner se passa assez bien, il faut le dire. Jake était toujours au taquet pour sortir des blagues vaseuses, qui faisaient ricaner, ou carrément rire, ou qui rendait complètement blasé. Moi, je riais souvent. J'en avais besoin. Mes rires me paraissaient un peu forcés, même à moi, mais au fond, ça me faisait du bien. D'ailleurs, je reçus plusieurs remarques, de Chris et Sherry principalement, par rapport à ça. Mais je devinai que, eux aussi, trouvaient bien que je me détende un peu.

L'étape des cadeaux fut plus rapide, en revanche, une fois minuit passée. Il y avait surtout des adultes, dans l'assistance, alors on s'offrait du strict minimum. Claire a offert à tout le monde une broche à cheveux en forme de symbole Biohazard, pour la private joke. Miles est juste venu avec une énorme boîte de chocolats, mais Ada et Helena n'y ont pas touché, en prétextant un régime. Ça m'a doucement fait rigoler, vu tout ce qu'elles avaient mangé pendant le reste du repas. Jake a offert à Sherry une jolie bague - je me souvenais à ce moment-là qu'il était pété de thune, oui. Quand Chris me dit qu'il allait me faire un cadeau quand nous serions en comité privé, je me demandai sincèrement de quoi il s'agissait. Jake nous regarda, Chris et moi, en faisant des mimiques de bisous, et Chris ricana. Leon a offert aux filles un flingue rose fluo, et a donné une boîte de maquillage à Ada. Si j'avais bien compris, elle lui appartenait, et il ne pensait à lui rendre que maintenant. Ada rit un peu, et accepté le cadeau avec plaisir. Helena fit une belle grimace, et Sherry et Claire faisaient déjà semblant de se tirer dessus avec leurs armes délirantes. Leon précisa cependant que c'étaient de vraies armes, et qu'il fallait que les filles fassent gaffe quand elles seront chargées. Sherry s'excusa de ne pas me faire de cadeau, ni à personne d'ailleurs, mais je lui répondis, le plus naturellement du monde, que le fait de les voir tous là, présents, était pour moi un cadeau en soi. Sur ce, elle me fit un gros câlin, et on se réjouissait tous les deux de notre super famille recomposée.

Finalement, vers cinq heures du matin, tout le monde partit. Helena me fit un câlin avant de partir, et même Leon se le permit, en me remerciant encore de veiller sur Chris. Même Miles me serra contre lui, sous le regard amusé d'Ada, qui s'abstint, évidemment. Finalement, vers six heures, Jake et Sherry partirent à leur tour, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, Claire, Chris et moi. Claire nous congédia, en nous disant qu'elle avait tous les trucs à ranger, et Chris m'emmena dans la chambre, pour me donner son cadeau. Comme un peu plus tôt, il enleva ma chemise, mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Tout en m'embrassant, il me poussa sur le lit, et s'allongea sur moi, un air plus que déterminé sur le visage.

-Chris, demandai-je, rouge et respirant de plus en plus fort

-Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il en m'embrassant encore

Et il se mit à m'enlever mon pantalon.


	7. Chapitre 5

**Pas grand -chose à dire sur ce chapitre... Ah si ! Il sera en trois parties, dont une avec notre cher capitaine (qui risque d'avoir pas mal de POV dans cette partie de l'histoire). J'espère que vous aimez bien Chris dans ma fic, parce que vous allez en bouffer du Redfield ! Dès le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Dreamteam, 1ère partie (décembre 2013 et janvier 2014)**

Mon réveil le jour de Noël avait l'effet d'un rêve trop beau pour être vrai. Mais lorsque je vis Chris endormi près de moi sans aucun vêtement, je compris que ce n'était pas un rêve. Avant, à cette vision, j'aurais rougi comme une tomate, mais tout était différent, désormais. Enfin, je me croyais, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, et me regarde avec un air plus qu'attendri.

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-il

-Salut, bégayai-je

-Bien dormi ?

-Un peu trop bien, dis-je encore un peu gêné. Et toi ?

-Je suis au septième ciel, dit Chris avec un grand sourire

J'avais réussi à tenir jusque là, mais après ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de tourner le regard. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois aussi bizarre ? Je venais de passer une nuit de folie avec l'homme que j'avais toujours aimé, et j'étais incapable de rester concentré en le regardant. Apparemment amusé par ma réaction -j'aurais juré qu'il avait ricané - Chris prit son menton dans ma main et me força à le regarder, la couverture du lit le couvrant jusqu'à la taille.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton conciliant

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai peur ? répliquai-je

Chris rit un bon coup, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ça se voit que tu es terrifié, Piers, me dit-il encore hilare. N'es-tu pas heureux de ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Bien sûr que si, bégayai-je. C'est juste que…

Chris me coupa en m'embrassant de manière suggestive, avant de m'allonger sur le matelas, et de m'embrasser encore une fois. Je mis mes mains dans son dos, lui rendant son baiser, complètement impuissant, et au moment où mes mains glissaient de plus en plus bas, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Chris arrêta de m'embrasser en poussant un bon gros soupir, qui me fit sourire. Il resta penché au-dessus de moi, cependant.

-Oui ? lança-t-il en direction de la porte

-Levez-vous les marmottes, dit la voix de Claire. Le repas de Noël n'attend pas.

-Quelle heure est-il ? me demanda Chris

Je tournai la tête vers le réveil sur ma table de nuit. Il indiquait treize heures.

-L'heure de manger, répondit Claire alors que j'ouvrais la bouche. Habillez-vous, on passe à table.

Chris soupira de nouveau, et sortit du lit d'un bond. Je n'essayai même pas de m'empêcher de le mater bien comme il faut, alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon, un pantalon et une chemise. Il tourna un œil vers moi, et je crus déceler de la lubricité dans son regard. Je compris de suite ce qu'il voulait. Après un chouïa d'hésitation, je sortis du lit à mon tour, et Chris me suivit du regard alors que je venais vers lui pour m'habiller. Je sentais son regard qui me déshabillait alors que je m'habillais, ce qui était assez ironique. Finalement, nous sommes tous les deux sortis habillés pareils, avec un jean et une chemise noire, et, assis à table et déjà en train de manger, Claire, Sherry et Jake nous regardèrent arriver.

-Yo, lança Jake en levant sa fourchette

-Bonjour les amoureux, dit Sherry avec un franc sourire. Joyeux Noël !

Elle bondit sur ses pieds pour nous faire un câlin, à Chris et moi, et alla se rasseoir à côté de Claire. Chris s'assit également à côté de sa sœur, et moi je m'assis en face d'eux, à côté de Jake. Celui-ci me regarda comme si je lui avais planté une fourchette dans le cul, mais se rapprocha distraitement de moi lorsque je m'assis près de lui. Je regardai ce qu'il y avait à table : des escargots, des huîtres, du saumon et du foie gras. Je plissai les yeux, j'avais une grosse impression de déjà-vu.

-Claire ? dis-je

-Oui mon chou ? me répondit cette dernière d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête

-Où as-tu eu tout ça ? Ce sont des spécialités françaises, déclarai-je d'un ton suspicieux

-C'est un secret, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Ta belle-sœur a de bons goûts, dit une voix familière depuis la cuisine

Je sursautai en entendant cette voix, et fut extrêmement content de voir Betthany s'asseoir à côté de Jake. Alors voilà pourquoi ce dernier s'était rapproché de moi. Moi et mon imagination tordue…

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dis-je. Je suis content de te voir, Betthany, ajoutai-je.

-Moi aussi, petit frère. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de trinquer avec ma belle-famille.

Betthany tendit son verre devant elle, au milieu de la table, et nous nous servîmes tous de quoi boire pour trinquer avec elle. Quelque part, sa présence était un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël que j'avais pu avoir.

-Au fait Piers, lança Betthany avant le dessert, mon engagement dans le B.S.A.A est confirmé. Je me suis inscrite avec deux de mes nouveaux collègues dans l'équipe de Chris, pour vous aider dans votre enquête.

-Tu vas entrer dans le B.S.A.A ? s'exclama Jake avant moi. Sérieusement ?

-Oui, dit Betthany d'un ton amusé. Je ne peux décemment pas laisser ce connard de Patron s'en sortir comme ça, alors qu'il a manipulé ma famille pendant seize ans.

-Tu voulais dire quinze ans, non ? dis-je d'un ton étonné

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Betthany avec un faux rire. Je suis… un peu fatiguée.

-Tu es carrément vieille ouais, ricana Jake. Toi et Chris, faut vous réserver votre place à l'hospice.

Chris eut un rire nerveux, alors que Claire riait franchement. Finalement ils furent rejoints par Sherry, après avoir dit quelque chose du genre 'Tu es méchant, Jake'. Mais, comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait pour l'engueuler, au final, elle craquait, et allait jusqu'à se mettre de son côté. Je regardai son ventre sans le vouloir, et je relevai vite le regard en me rendant compte que Jake avait intercepté mon regard.

-Dis donc le tombeur de quadragénaires, tu regardais quoi là ? me dit-il en me donnant un coup joueur dans le bras

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Jake, dis-je avec un soupir amusé. L'alcool des huîtres te monte à la tête.

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu bourré, toi, nota-t-il

-Non, et je ne préfère pas. Tu serais capable d'embrasser Chris sans le faire exprès, m'esclaffai-je

-Alors là, ça me ferait mal, dit Jake avec une grimace

-Mais je n'attends que ça, moi, dit Chris avec un sourire pervers

Jake et moi nous figeâmes, alors que les filles s'étouffaient autour de la table. Jake fit une grimace, et j'eus une sorte de rire nerveux. J'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'enlever l'image de Jake qui embrasse Chris, ou le contraire, je ne sais pas, de la tête. Saleté d'imagination mal placée…

Le reste du repas se passa sans autre incident - je ne classerais pas l'alchimie entre ma sœur et Jake, qui se disputaient tout le long, dans les événements marquants. Ça me faisait rire, mais ce n'était pas spécialement marquant. Bien entendu, Betthany repartit tout de suite après le repas. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle reste, mais elle avait autre chose à faire, disait-elle. En parlant de ça, d'ailleurs, j'étais assez pressé de retourner au boulot, moi.

Claire invita Jake et Sherry à dormir à la maison jusqu'au réveillon du nouvel an, ce qui me fit me demander pourquoi ils étaient partis ce matin, mais bon. Entre les deux fêtes, mon quotidien amoureux romantique avec Chris me faisait me pincer le bras plus que nécessaire. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression d'être en train de rêver. Comme ce roman où le héros vit toutes sortes de péripéties, et qu'il se réveille à la fin, comme si de rien n'était. En tous cas, si je continuais à me pincer comme ça, mon bras droit, qui était déjà plus pâle que le droit à cause de ma mutation, finirait par devenir transparent comparé à l'autre, qui devenait presque rouge.

Après avoir revu Betthany, mes nuits de sommeil s'améliorèrent clairement, et les rares fois où je me réveillais en sursaut quand même, mon cher et tendre me rassurait comme il pouvait. Parfois, j'allais même voir le blédard qui dormait sur le canapé, et qui me confiait ses craintes par rapport au fait de travailler dans le B.S.A.A. Evidemment, j'étais au courant de ses antécédents avec le milieu militaire, mais lorsqu'il m'avoua pourquoi il souhaitait réellement s'engager, je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris. Il me rapporta vaguement la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Chris quelques jours avant Noël, et me confirma ce que je pensais avoir deviné : il ne voulait pas que Sherry entre dans les services secrets parce qu'il avait peur de la perdre. Alors quand Chris lui a gentiment (c'était les mots de Jake) proposé d'entrer dans le B.S.A.A., il a accepté car il préférait cent fois travailler pour Chris que perdre Sherry. Je relevai cette comparaison, bien sûr, car j'avais vu à quel point Jake et Chris paraissaient complices maintenant. Je voyais les petits regards qu'ils s'envoyaient, accompagnés de messages subliminaux, parfois, comme s'ils avaient un secret en commun. J'en parlai à Jake, mais ne me dit rien, car c'était un secret entre lui et Chris (là encore, c'était ses propres mots, et ça me foutait les chocottes). Il y a aussi eu cette nuit où, alors que nous discutions, Jake vit Sherry aller à la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle réussit à lui faire gober qu'elle avait dû mal digérer quelque chose. Les premiers mois, ça marcherait sans doute, mais bientôt, ce sera Jake qui aura du mal à digérer. Je ricanai intérieurement à mon jeu de mot pourri, et me remis à parler avec Jake.

Le vingt-huit décembre, je reçus un appel d'Alice, qui me demandait comment j'allais. Je lui dis que j'allais très bien, racontant avec presque tous les détails les évènements depuis notre dernière rencontre. Quant à elle, elle ne chômait pas. Elle continuait son enquête sur ses parents, avec l'aide de Karim, dans le laboratoire qu'ils avaient trouvé à Toronto. Des gens semblaient avoir vu de l'activité, dernièrement, autour du labo, ce qui avait bien sûr aiguisé la curiosité de mon lieutenant. Après ces informations, nous nous saluâmes et elle raccrocha. Je n'échappai pas à la blague de la maîtresse venant de Claire, ce à quoi Jake répondit par un ricanement et à quoi Chris répondit par une grimace.

Enfin, la grande famille fut de nouveau réunie le trente-et-un décembre. Cette fois-ci, Betthany était là, et Leon et Helena furent arrivés en début d'après-midi. Claire les força, pour ainsi dire, à nous aider à enlever les décorations de Noël. Betthany et Helena acceptèrent avec plaisir, mais Leon plaisanta en disant qu'il avait attrapé un lumbago. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que Chris lui fasse un gros câlin pour lui faire craquer la colonne. Je crus que Jake allait s'étouffer de rire, et comptez sur Betthany pour ne jamais rater l'occasion de cogner quelqu'un. Bien sûr, la bagarre éclata, et je fus tout désigné pour séparer les duellistes. Sherry m'aida de bonne grâce, mais ce n'était pas vraiment utile. Betthany était plutôt docile avec moi, et j'avais un pouvoir étonnant sur Jake, quand ce n'était pas le contraire. On aurait dit qu'il s'était calmé dès que je l'avais touché, et ça me plaisait un peu trop. Je me souvenais comme il avait été tactile avec moi ces derniers jours, et je me demandais ce que ça signifiait. Mais bon, comme on allait travailler ensemble bientôt, il y aurait pas mal de moments où on pourrait être tranquille tous les deux.

Les repas du réveillon du nouvel an étaient un peu moins fournis que ceux de Noël, et je mettais surtout ça sur le fait qu'il y avait un peu moins de monde. Non, en fait, il n'y avait qu'une personne de moins. Il fallait croire que Claire préférait se gaver à Noël qu'au nouvel an. A vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq, nous nous répartîmes les tâches pour quand il sera minuit. Moi j'avais un vieux coup de barre, alors j'étais parti m'affaler sur le canapé, et je fus rejoint par Helena, qui n'était pas trop emballée, mais les autres étaient au taquet. On a tout de suite demandé à Betthany de se calmer sur les pétards, nous souvenant tous de la manière dont elle avait tout fait sauter en Afrique. Leon, Claire et Jake furent équipés de trompettes qui beuglaient tellement fort que j'avais cru qu'elles avaient un ampli intégré, et Chris et Sherry furent charger de gueuler 'Bonne année' dans des mégaphones, dont j'ignorais la provenance. A minuit moins trois minutes, je profitais d'avoir un peu de temps avant le vacarme pour parler avec Helena, lui demander ce qu'il y avait de neuf. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle habitait avec Leon de manière définitive, qu'elle l'aidait dans ses tâches quotidiennes, ainsi que du trafic avec Claire dont elle n'avait pas le droit de parler, et qu'elle voyait Ada de temps en temps, qui venait faire un petit coucou. Elle avait envie de m'aider, elle aussi, mais n'en avait vraiment pas le temps. Au moment où j'allais lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, le réveil de Claire sonna, et le tintamarre commença. Helena et moi nous bouchâmes les oreilles en même temps, en riant.

Une nouvelle année commençait, et c'était un autre nouveau départ pour moi.

Le six janvier, je fus de retour au B.S.A.A, et une nouvelle épreuve m'y attendait : je devais m'occuper du recrutement de ma nouvelle équipe. Alice m'accueillit dans mon bureau avec un sourire encourageant, et prit place près de moi lorsque Chris entra.

-Bonjour vous deux, lança-t-il en nous regardant, Alice et moi. Piers, tu auras une équipe de sept, toi et ton lieutenant inclus. Ça veut dire que tu as cinq soldats à rencontrer, là.

-Tu es doué en calcul mental, Chris, dis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Ne sois pas insolent, ricana mon amant. J'essaie de te faire un briefing le plus objectif possible.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Je vais donc tous les rencontrer un par un ?

-Oui. Comme je l'ai fait pour mon équipe il y a quatre ans.

-C'est bon, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. Envoie le premier, je suis prêt.

Derrière moi, Alice rapprocha sa chaise de la mienne, et passa son bras autour du mien. Le geste fit sourire Chris, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais.

-Ne vous en faites pas, capitaine, me dit Alice d'un ton rassurant. Tout ira bien.

-Oui, vous avez raison, soupirai-je

-Je vous laisse, donc, dit Chris en s'en allant. Bonne chance.

Alice se recula de nouveau, pour ne pas bouffer mon espace vital, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte, de deux grands coups. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive, et Alice murmura quelque chose du genre 'Tout ira bien'.

-Entrez, dis-je d'un ton sûr de moi

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et en grand, et je vis un homme entrer. Il avait le même genre de physique que Jake, grand, fin et athlétique. Il avait un uniforme militaire classique du B.S.A.A, mais d'un bleu marine profond au lieu du verdâtre habituel, ses cheveux blond platine étaient mi-longs et attachés en queue de cheval, des mèches désordonnées tombaient devant son visage et sur ses tempes, il avait un début de barbe et des yeux bleu très clairs, presque transparents. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux, et son regard se posa finalement sur moi.

-Asseyez-vous, lui dis-je d'un ton sérieux en montrant la chaise en face de moi

-Tout de suite cap', me répondit-il d'un ton enthousiaste

D'un bond, il arriva près de la chaise, et s'affala dessus, mais Alice dut faire une grimace derrière moi, car il s'assit correctement tout de suite après. Moi, ça me fit sourire légèrement. Il se mit à me regarder sérieusement, mais il avait toujours une sorte d'ombre de sourire sur le visage.

-Déclinez votre identité, soldat, lui lançai-je

-Maître artilleur Emmett Spencer. Pour vous servir, cap', ajouta-t-il en me saluant rapidement

-Cap' ? répétai-je d'un ton intrigué

-Diminutif de capitaine, répliqua Alice. Emmett aime donner des surnoms raccourcis à ses collègues.

-Merci, Al, dit Emmett avec un petit sourire. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas, me dit-il

-Non, pas du tout, dis-je. Tant que vous n'oubliez pas qui commande.

-Loin de moi cette idée, cap'.

Du peu que je l'avais entendu parler, je crus deviner le genre de personne qu'était Emmett. Et ça me plaisait déjà. Les gens naturels étaient ceux que je préférais.

-Quels sont vos antécédents, Emmett ? demandai-je en cachant mon sourire

-Eh bien pas grand-chose. J'ai été un employé d'Umbrella de 2000 à 2009, avant la mort de m'sieur Wesker, et ensuite, j'ai été employé par Néo-Umbrella par m'sieur Simmons, jusqu'à ce qu'il meure aussi. En parallèle, je faisais une enquête sur l'entreprise Murkoff, de 2010 à 2012, c'était craignos. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, en laissant un ami sur place, et j'ai été récupéré par miss Wesley ici présente il y a six mois, qui m'a encouragé à m'engager. Voilà.

-Vous faisiez partie d'Umbrella ? dis-je d'un ton étonné. Donc votre nom de famille n'est pas une coïncidence ?

-Non, cap'. Oswell Spencer était mon frère. Je suis né en 1937.

-Vous paraissez carrément plus jeune, dis-je en ne laissant rien paraître

-Cryogénie. J'avais les cheveux et les yeux plus foncés à ma naissance. On a fait de moi le premier cobaye de cryogénie en 1962 sur ordre de mon frère, qui me considérait comme une menace.

"Ce qui explique la ressemblance avec Jill", pensai-je, en ayant clairement le visage de ma collègue avant et après sa cryogénie.

-J'ai été découvert par un membre d'Umbrella il y a quatorze ans dans le manoir Spencer, reprit Emmett. Je suis figé dans mes vingt-cinq ans pour un bon bout de temps, encore, ajouta-t-il d'un ton faussement amusé

-J'ai déjà entendu cette histoire, et ça me paraît encore assez énorme, dit Alice derrière moi

-C'est la vérité, Al, dit Emmett. Je te le promets.

-Je sais mais quand même…

-Je vous crois, Emmett, dis-je. Qui serait assez idiot pour inventer une histoire pareille ?

-Quelqu'un de très créatif ? dit Emmett d'un ton amusé

-Sans doute, dis-je amusé à mon tour. Ravi de vous connaître, en tous cas, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la main

-De même, cap', dit ma nouvelle recrue en me serrant franchement la main. J'ai hâte de commencer.

-Moi aussi. Rompez soldat.

-Oui chef.

Emmett me salua de nouveau en souriant, et se leva d'un bond pour sortir de la pièce. Je poussai un soupir amusé, et me tournai vers Alice, qui avait regardé le départ de son collègue avec un regard dont le sens m'échappait.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? lui demandai-je

-Pendant que j'enquêtais sur la Routine du Massacre. En tant que membre d'Umbrella, il faisait de même. Nous avons échangé nos informations, et quand Brewster est morte, je lui ai demandé de nous rejoindre.

-Je vois. Envoyez le suivant.

-D'accord.

Alice marmonna dans son oreillette, demandant la venue du prochain soldat, et quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. A vrai dire, rien que la façon de frapper me faisait dire que ma deuxième recrue était infiniment plus délicate qu'Emmett. Avoir un tank était largement suffisant.

-Entrez, dis-je

La porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, et une jeune fille entra. Elle était plus petite et plus menue qu'Alice. Son uniforme du B.S.A.A. était composé d'un gilet noir et d'une jupe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, et elle portait des bottes noires qui allaient quasiment rejoindre sa jupe. Elle avait des cheveux noirs assez longs et bien coiffés, et des yeux bleu foncé assez mystérieux. Avant que je n'ouvre la bouche, elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de moi, les jambes serrées et les mains sur les genoux, le regard à moitié baissé. Mes quelques notions en gestuelle me confirmaient ce que je pensais avoir deviné au moment où elle était entrée : elle était du genre timide.

-Détendez-vous, mademoiselle, lui dis-je. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

-Je sais, capitaine, me dit-elle quasiment à mi-voix. Mais je ne voulais pas paraître impudente.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Je m'appelle Rose, dit-elle en me regardant finalement. Rose Black.

-Enchanté Rose, dis-je d'un ton que je voulant rassurant. Vous avez de l'expérience militaire ?

-Non. Je sors de l'université. Je suis entrée au B.S.A.A. pour… raisons personnelles.

-Mon petit frère Ross a disparu pendant une enquête sur une association nommée Umbrella. Et j'ai supposé que le meilleur moyen de le retrouver était d'entrer ici, car vous avez un sacré historique en commun, tout simplement.

Décidément, beaucoup de gens avaient perdu de la famille à cause d'Umbrella…

-Je comprends, dis-je simplement. Votre frère était dans le B.S.A.A. ?

-Pas exactement, dit Rose en tournant un peu le regard. Je vous donnerai les détails plus tard.

Je me tournai pour regarder Alice, qui haussa les épaules, et poussai un soupir discret avant de me retourner vers Rose, qui s'était remise à regarder ses mains.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'expérience militaire, comment comptez-vous nous aider, concrètement ? lui demandai-je, un peu curieux

Autant Alice m'avait été présentée avec ses armes, même si elle n'avait jamais servi dans une organisation militaire quelconque, autant je me demandai comment une jeune fille tout droit sorti de ses papiers universitaires allait nous aider. Mais j'avais senti un brin d'accusation dans mon ton, alors je décidai de reprendre avec une voix plus douce. Comme quand Chris parlait aux recrues qui flippaient. Seulement, Rose reprit la parole avant moi, en me regardant avec défi. Apparemment j'avais touché un point sensible.

-Je sais me défendre, si c'est ce que vous vous demandez, me dit-elle d'un ton assuré. Je ne peux pas vous le prouver, maintenant, mais croyez-moi, vous ne le regretterez pas.

-Mais vous êtes déjà engagée, dis-je un peu amusé par son soudain entrain. Je ne vais vous renvoyer parce que je suppose que vous ne savez rien faire.

-Tant mieux, dit Rose en reprenant son ton plus timide. J'aurais été tellement dégoûtée de devoir tout recommencer. Ce sera tout ?

-Ce sera tout, répliquai-je d'un ton plus courtois

-Je peux y aller ?

-Oui. A bientôt.

Rose se releva, en remettant sa jupe en place, et sortit de la salle en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle. Je regardai de nouveau Alice, qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je me rapprochai d'elle pour voir ce qui semblait l'intriguer, et quand elle vit ma tête près de la sienne, elle sursauta, ce qui me fit bien rire.

-A quoi vous pensez ? lui demandai-je

-Je vous en parlerai quand vous aurez parlé à tout le monde. Je nous envoie le prochain.

-En parlant de ça, vous avez peut-être quelque chose à leur dire, non ?

-Pas la peine. Je les connais déjà tous, dit Alice en faisant un clin d'œil

-Ah bon.

Je me retournai sur ma chaise, pour me mettre de nouveau face à l'entrée, et on frappa une troisième fois à la porte.


	8. Sous-chapitre 3

**Un nouveau petit POV Chris, comme promis ! Avec une autre belle révélation dedans, wouhou ! (ou pas xD)**

**Bonne lecture petits couquins xD**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 3 : Dreamteam, 2ème partie _(Chris)_**

Après avoir commencé à introduire Piers à sa nouvelle équipe, je suis allé dans mon bureau pour accueillir la mienne. J'en connaissais déjà quatre membres, mon lieutenant inclus, et je me demandais qui seraient les deux collaborateurs de Betthany. J'avais l'habitude de rencontrer mon équipe par ordre de grade, et comme je connaissais déjà Karim, je n'avais qu'à rencontrer les cinq autres. En parlant de lui, je me demandais pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. Il me prévenait toujours quand il était absent, d'habitude, donc ça m'intriguait. Je me ressaisis au moment où l'intrigue se transformait en inquiétude. Il savait se débrouiller, j'étais sûr qu'il allait bien. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en persuader.

J'ordonnai de manière courtoise à la recrue qui travaillait temporairement pour moi de faire entrer le premier soldat, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ce fut Sherry qui entra la première.

-Salut Chris ! me dit-elle de son ton enthousiaste qui me rappelait un peu trop celui de ma sœur

-Salut Sherry, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, ajoutai-je en montrant la chaise en face de moi

-D'accord.

Pendant que Sherry prenait place, je me dis que c'était étrange. Si elle était la plus gradée de mon équipe à part Karim, cela signifiait que les deux collaborateurs de Betthany n'étaient pas dans l'armée, ou alors que c'étaient des recrues, aussi, étant donné que la seule expérience militaire que Sherry a, c'est son service dans la sécurité du territoire. D'ailleurs, tant qu'elle était là, je devrais lui demander des détails. Quelque part, c'était une bonne occasion de mieux connaître ma belle-sœur, que j'appréciais déjà pas mal.

-Alors, dis-moi tout, lançai-je. Quelles sont tes expériences ?

-De septembre 2007 à juin 2009, j'étais à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, où j'ai connu Piers, commença-t-elle. Après ça, j'aurais dû pouvoir m'engager dans n'importe quel organisme militaire ou de défense des populations, mais Simmons m'en a empêché. Il devait veiller sur moi, à cause du virus que j'ai en moi depuis ma naissance, pour empêcher Albert Wesker de l'exploiter. Ce n'est que quand de dernier est mort que j'ai eu l'autorisation d'entrer dans la sécurité du territoire, toujours sous la tutelle de Simmons. J'ai donné ma démission au mois de juillet, quand Jake a été sauvé. Personne ne m'y retenait, et je voulais rester avec Jake. J'ai entendu la proposition que tu lui avais faite, alors me voilà.

-C'est donc ta première expérience réellement militaire ?

-C'est ça. Mais je sais me défendre, tu sais ? dit-elle d'un ton amusé

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en souriant encore. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?

-Hum… Non, pas vraiment. Je peux y aller ?

-Oui. Mais avant, moi, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, ajoutai-je rapidement

-Quoi ?

-Les autres membres de l'équipe sont déjà là ?

-Non. Il n'y a que Jake et moi. Je lui dis de venir ?

-Ouais, s'il te plaît, soupirai-je. Merci.

Sherry se leva de la chaise, vint m'embrasser sur la joue et sortit de la salle. Il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de lui dire de ne pas faire ça en pleine mission. Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire, et Jake entra d'un pas nonchalant, en avisant mon air amusé sans doute. Il s'assit d'une manière décontractée, limite affalé dans la chaise, et les jambes bien écartées, et je retins mon rire caustique. Jamais ce type ne passerait pour un soldat, et ce serait sans doute un avantage.

-Lut, me dit-il

-Salut, lui dis-je. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander de t'asseoir, ajoutai-je en ricanant

-Très drôle, capitaine, dit Jake avec une fausse grimace. Alors… Je dois te raconter ma vie, c'est ça ?

-Surtout les expériences sur le terrain. Le reste, c'est comme tu veux.

-Mes expériences sur le terrain euh… J'ai fait surtout du freelance, en fait, dit-il. Ma mère était souvent clouée au lit, alors j'ai fait mon premier boulot quand j'avais quinze ans. Je paraissais plus vieux, déjà à l'époque, mais mentalement, je n'étais qu'un gamin. J'ai dû me faire une place dans le monde des adultes alors que je n'avais même pas l'âge de passer mon permis, j'ai dû enchaîner les contrats. Ma mère est morte il y a trois ans, j'ai rencontré Sherry il y a un an, et la suite tu la connais.

Même si je connaissais déjà la vie de Jake, l'entendre en parler était toujours un peu rude. Il parlait d'un ton détaché, mais je sentais une souffrance sous-jacente. Ce n'est pas le genre de vie qu'on souhaite à un gosse. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il était durement supportable avant de rencontrer Sherry. J'essayai de ne rien trahir, cependant.

-Oui, effectivement, dis-je en regardant distraitement mes papiers, l'air de rien

-C'est quoi ces papelards ?

Je me redressai car sa voix semblait s'être rapprochée. Et en effet, je faillis lui mettre un coup de boule quand je redressai le regard vers lui, il était levé et penché vers moi, ou plutôt vers les papiers. Je toussotai, et me rassis correctement, imité par Jake.

-En tant que capitaine, et tête du B.S.A.A, je n'échappe pas à l'administratif, dis-je d'un ton dépité (ça me gonflait vraiment). Des dossiers de soldats à étudier, des notes de frais, et tous ces trucs sympathiques.

-Comment ça a l'air d'être une _grosse merde _! s'exclama Jake avec une grimace qui semblait sincère

Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'il se foute de ma gueule, honnêtement. Sa nouvelle compassion me prenait un peu de court, là.

-C'est le cas, dis-je avec un faux rire. Mais ça doit être fait.

-Bien sûr, dit Jake sur un ton ironique qui lui ressemblait plus. Monsieur Redfield, le _grand _capitaine Redfield, ce héros… Il se tape le bordel administratif parce que personne ne le fait.

-Je ne suis pas le seul à le faire, tu sais ? dis-je un peu piqué au vif. J'en ai juste plus parce que… j'ai tendance à repousser, admis-je un ton plus bas

-Mouais. Il n'empêche que le coup du "je le fais parce que personne d'autre ne le fera", c'est vraiment un stéréotype pourri de héros classique. Ou un stéréotype classique de héros pourri, comme tu préfères, ajouta-t-il en mettant son pied droit sur son genou gauche

-Et qu'en penses-tu, toi ? demandai-je, curieux

-Que ça te va bien. Puisque tu es un héros.

-Ah. Ben merci, dis-je encore pris au dépourvu

-Qui a dit que c'était un compliment ? s'esclaffa Jake avec rire mauvais

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dis-je avec un rire nerveux. Bon, tu peux disposer, j'ai d'autres soldats à voir.

-Les autres membres de la dreamteam ? pouffa Jake

-Ouais. Tu as vu les autres ?

-Non. Enfin, je suis venu avec Sherry, et j'ai vu un type qui disait être ton lieutenant. Une espèce de reubeu avec les cheveux bouclés en pétard. Il a suivi un autre soldat dans un placard à balais.

-Comment ça ? dis-je en levant un sourcil

-Je veux dire qu'ils sont entrés dans une pièce, et qu'ils n'en sont pas ressortis, monsieur le génie.

-Et quel est le rapport avec le placard à balais ?

-Je t'expliquerai, dit-il d'un ton amusé. Bref, à plus.

Jake se leva et sortit de la pièce en me faisant un signe de la main, sans attendre ma réponse. Il a claqué la porte en plus, et ça a fait sursauté la petite recrue qui était derrière la porte. Je l'entendis parler, et ce fut Betthany qui entra. Enfin.

-Bonjour Chris, me dit-elle. Je dois m'asseoir c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. Je vous en prie.

-Merci, dit-elle en prenant place sur la chaise

Elle regarda vaguement autour d'elle, avant de concentrer son regard sur moi. Je me souvins à ce moment-là qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que Piers. Je me souvenais encore du moment où elle m'avait tiré de ma cellule, en Afrique, et que, déjà à l'époque, son regard m'avait intrigué. Je compris, en voyant les autres frères et sœurs de Piers, que les yeux noisette venaient d'Annette Birkin.

-Il est évident que vous savez vous défendre, commençai-je. Mais avez-vous de l'expérience militaire particulière ?

-En quelque sorte. En 2003, je suis entrée dans une école spécialisée dans la formation de mercenaires, quand j'ai emménagé à Paris avec mon mari. Pendant sept ans, j'ai suivi des cours de pratique, d'arts martiaux polyvalents, de maniement d'armes et d'explosifs, d'histoire du pays, de théâtre, de dissimulation, d'informatique et d'analyse de l'environnement pour m'adapter à toutes sortes de situations. A partir de 2011, j'ai enchaîné les contrats ponctuels, mais c'était rarement des assassinats, heureusement.

-Qu'était-ce, alors ? demandai-je, curieux

-Du sabotage, de la destruction de bâtiments, des enlèvements dans des buts politiques… Je n'ai que très rarement réellement risqué ma vie, avant notre rencontre en Afrique.

-En parlant de ça, comment avez-vous…

-Chloé m'a appelée, me coupa-t-elle. Elle était en contact avec Sherry, grâce à qui elle avait des nouvelles de Piers, et donc, cette histoire est venue sur le tapis.

-Pourquoi Chloé était-elle en contact avec Sherry ? demandai-je, d'un ton étonné

-Vous pourrez lui demander vous-même, dit Betthany avec un petit sourire

-Hein ?

-Ce sera tout, capitaine ?

-Euh… Ouais, bégayai-je. Ce sera tout. A bientôt.

Betthany se leva de la chaise, et alors que ce qu'elle venait de me dire me tournait dans la tête, quelqu'un d'autre entra. J'ai cru que mes yeux allaient tomber de leurs orbites lorsque je vis Alexis Nivans entrer dans mon bureau, avec une expression illisible et son fusil à lunette dans son dos.

-Bonjour Chris, me dit-il d'un ton timide

-Bonjour, dis-je d'un ton neutre. Asseyez-vous.

Alexis s'assit en face de moi, en m'offrant des regards incertains. Il y avait de quoi, en même temps. Moi aussi, je croyais qu'ils étaient morts, tous. Je visualisai déjà la tête de Piers quand il les reverra, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais moi-même à sa place.

-Quels sont vos antécédents militaires ? demandai-je, en essayant de rester calme

-J'ai suivi un cursus militaire par correspondance entre 2005 et 2012, je ne me déplaçais que pour les examens tous les six mois. J'ai eu un diplôme d'équivalence après mes sept ans d'école, et j'ai été recruté dans le Cerbère à part entière après la mort présumée de Duncan. Je suppose que vous vous souvenez des détails, de ce côté-là, ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux

-Ouais, je m'en souviens, dis-je d'un ton plus dur. Comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

-La force du virus. Même si j'ai réussi à enlever le contrôle de la fratrie en tuant la larve du virus-K, nous en avions encore les dons de régénération. Je suis tombé dans les pommes à cause de mon manque de sang, mais en fin de compte, j'ai guéri plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-Tiens donc, dis-je un peu acide. Et comment vous croyez que Piers va réagir, en vous voyant débarquer ici comme des fleurs ?

-Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, dit Alexis d'un ton qui me paraissait sincèrement désolé. Mais je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Avec les autres, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait qu'on ne s'en sortirait sûrement pas, alors…

-Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? le coupai-je en m'énervant pour de bon. Piers a besoin de sa famille, bon sang ! Vous devriez avoir honte de penser et d'agir comme ça !

Je me redressai sans m'en rendre compte et cognai un grand coup mes poings sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Alexis. Il baissa les yeux, d'un air coupable. Comme si ça allait aider. Je pris une grande inspiration, et je me rassis dans ma chaise. En face de moi, je crus presque entendre qu'Alexis avait arrêté de respirer.

-Pourquoi tout a merdé comme ça entre vous, hein ? demandai-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme. Pourquoi vous êtes aussi butés dans cette famille ?

-La réponse à vos deux questions se résume en deux mots : héritage paternel, dit Alexis avec un rire tout sauf amusé

-Je vois. Vous pouvez disposer, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux sur mes papiers

-D'accord.

J'entendis Alexis se lever, et marcher vers la porte, mais au bout d'une minute, quand je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, je relevai la tête en devinant qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il m'offrait encore un regard confus.

-Je suis désolé, Chris. Vraiment, dit-il

-Vous pourrez être désolé quand Piers sera au courant, dis-je avec un soupir dépité

-Je sais.

Alexis sortit de la pièce, avec son air de chien battu, en refermant la porte, et je soupirai encore. Une autre petite minute plus tard, ce fut Chloé qui entra. Étonnamment, je n'étais pas aussi fâchée contre elle que contre Alexis. Peut-être parce que c'était ce dernier que nous avions tous vu mourir, et non sa grande sœur. Chloé s'assit sans rien dire en face de moi, sans doute s'attendait-elle à ce que je parle le premier. Elle avait raison, remarque.

-Bonjour Chloé, lui dis-je d'un ton très neutre

-Bonjour Chris. Ça faisait longtemps.

-Ouais. Donc vous voulez entrer dans le B.S.A.A. avec votre sœur. Avez-vous des antécédents militaires ?

-A part les quelques leçons qu'Alexis nous a données, non, dit Chloé avec un petit rire. Je sais me battre et me servir d'une arme, mais ce sera une grande première dans un organisme militaire.

-D'accord. Vu que tout le monde a éludé la question, vous n'échapperez pas aux explications concernant votre miraculeuse survie après l'explosion du QG de Tricell il y a deux mois.

-Oui, je vous dois bien ça, admit Chloé. Duncan et moi nous sommes réveillés avant que les derniers explosifs de Betthany n'explosent. Nous avons réussi à sauver Alexis et Betthany des décombres, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour reprendre la traque du Patron.

-Quand comptiez-vous mettre Piers au courant ?

-Probablement jamais. Mais Betthany a jugé ça préférable. Moi, j'avais décidé que nous reprendrions contact après l'arrestation du Patron, mais cette gamine ne m'écoute jamais.

-Je vois, dis-je simplement. Malgré tout ça, je suis content de vous avoir de mon côté, conclus-je

-Oui. Nous aussi, Chris. Quand commencerons-nous ?

-Probablement la semaine prochaine. Piers a eu une piste grâce à Ada. J'en reparlerai à tout le monde pendant le prochain briefing… qui sera le premier, du coup, notai-je

-Ah, c'est vrai, dit Chloé en tapant son poing dans sa main. Beth nous a parlé de la relation professionnelle entre notre frère et la femme en rouge, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé

-Ouais. Je trouve ça bizarre, mais jusqu'ici, ça nous a bien aidés.

-Bon, eh bien à bientôt, Chris, dit Chloé en se relevant. On aura pas mal de choses à se dire.

-Ouais, sans doute. A bientôt.

Chloé me fit un petit sourire, et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle ouvrait pour sortir, mon lieutenant passa devant elle, en s'excusant, et elle sortit. Je regardai Karim arriver avec intérêt, j'attendais ses explications. Il s'assit en face de moi, il était essoufflé.

-Bonjour capitaine, me dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Désolé du retard. Combien reste-t-il de recrues à voir ?

-C'était la dernière, Karim, dis-je d'un ton mi frustré mi amusé. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous en veux pas. Je voudrais bien une explication, par contre.

-Bien sûr.

Karim reprit son souffle, poussa un soupir, et reprit une grande inspiration avant de parler.

-Je viens de retrouver mon frère jumeau, que je pensais mort depuis vingt ans. C'est dingue, hein ?


	9. Chapitre 6

**Après tous ces gros chapitres, en voici un plus conventionnel... Oui c'est ça, c'est un chapitre plus court, mais dans la moyenne. **

**Bon, je ne peux pas toujours exceller hein ? (Attention les chevilles 8D)**

**Beaucoup de dialogues, donc beaucoup de données dans ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Dreamteam, 3ème partie (janvier 2014)**

Ma troisième nouvelle recrue entra, après que je ne manque de ne pas l'entendre frapper à la porte.

-Oui entrez, lançai-je

La porte s'ouvrit, et mon quatrième soldat entra, en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Les soldats devaient s'être passés le mot, car il n'attendit pas que je l'invite à s'asseoir pour se diriger vers la chaise. Il avait des courts cheveux blond vénitien bien coiffés, son œil droit était doré et son œil gauche était brun chocolat. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Il avait la veste kaki réglementaire du B.S.A.A., avec l'insigne et tout, mais il portait un pantalon marron et des chaussures noires plus traditionnels. Il échangea un regard avec Alice, avant de plonger ses yeux intrigants dans les miens. Il eut un petit sourire, tout aussi intrigant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je

-J'aime beaucoup la couleur de vos yeux, capitaine, me dit-il. Je me sens moins seul.

-Je vois, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Allez-y, présentez-vous.

-Je m'appelle Waylon. Waylon Park. J'ai vingt-quatre ans, et je suis entré dans le B.S.A.A il y a un mois, après une expérience éprouvante.

-Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Pendant plus de dix ans, j'ai travaillé dans l'asile de Murkoff, en tant que technicien informatique, et l'organisation Umbrella, avec qui Murkoff était en affaires, m'a engagé comme agent de liaison. En même temps, j'étais en contact avec un ami journaliste, et quand j'ai appris ce que Murkoff faisait avec Umbrella, j'ai voulu le prévenir, mais ils m'ont pincé. Pendant plusieurs moi, j'ai subi des expériences que je préférerais oublier, et que je ne souhaiterais à personne, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sombre, mais une toute petite ouverture a suffi pour que je réussisse à m'échapper. Je suis bien conscient de l'ombre que représentent ces deux organisations, donc j'ai décidé de m'engager pour aider comme je pourrais.

-Vous êtes l'ami de Miles Upshur ? demandai-je après avoir analysé son récit

-Vous le connaissez ? répliqua Waylon d'un ton soudain plus enthousiaste

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il était en contact avec un agent de Murkoff disparu. C'est grâce à lui qu'on en sait autant sur cette histoire.

-Miles s'en est sorti, dit Waylon avec un soupir soulagé. Je suis content de l'apprendre.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne savais pas s'il avait reçu mon mail ou non. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ait suivi ma piste et qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il va bien ?

-Oui, il a reçu votre mail, et oui il va bien. Je l'ai vu à Noël.

-Vous pensez que je pourrai le revoir ?

-Je pense, dis-je d'un ton incertain. Nous avons une collaboratrice en commun, alors ce n'est pas impossible.

-Une collaboratrice ? Vous voulez dire cette Ada ?

-Vous avez déjà traité avec elle, aussi ?

-Non. Mais Miles m'a pas mal parlé d'elle. Ils se connaissent depuis une dizaine d'années, je crois.

-Ah d'accord, dis-je alors qu'en fait j'avais plein d'autres questions à poser. Vous savez vous servir d'une arme, au moins ? demandai-je d'un ton amusé

-Ouais. Les flingues et le combat rapproché, c'est mon rayon. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un sniper, alors ça devrait aller.

-C'est plutôt pas mal, en effet, dis-je d'un ton pensif. Vous avez quelque chose à rajouter ?

-Pas vraiment, dit Waylon en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste hâte de commencer.

Waylon se leva pour sortir, et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, je ne résistai finalement pas à lui poser la question qui me torturait l'esprit.

-D'où viennent vos yeux ? demandai-je, rongé par la curiosité

-De ma mère, dit Waylon, pas du tout vexé. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

-C'est très beau, plutôt, avouai-je

-Je serais ravi de parler plus longuement d'hétérochromie avec vous entre deux missions, capitaine, me dit-il d'un ton amusé

-Bien sûr, dis-je sur un ton similaire. A bientôt.

Waylon ouvrit la porte et sortit, et je sentis un regard inquisiteur sur moi. Derrière moi, mon second m'offrait un regard plus qu'éloquent. Je la regardai en plissant les yeux, et elle ricana.

-Je sens que vous avez envie de dire quelque chose, Alice, lui dis-je. Alors dites-le.

-Pas du tout, Piers, me dit-elle avec un ton qui suggérait le contraire. Je vous envoie le suivant.

Je plissai encore plus les yeux, et l'air innocent d'Alice me faisait bel et bien croire qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire. M'enfin, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu, on allait jouer à deux. Et manque de pot pour elle, je suis très fort à ce jeu. Celui de sous-entendre quelque chose sans jamais dire quoi.

Ma quatrième nouvelle recrue entra après avoir rapidement frappé, mais n'attendit pas que je lui dise d'entrer. Ça aussi, ça en disait long sur le caractère de cette personne. Un homme, un autre - j'avais déjà deux filles dans mon équipe, je supposai qu'il ne fallait pas trop espérer non plus. Cheveux noirs décoiffés, barbe noire, yeux gris clair, physique massif. Juste un peu moins que Chris, qui était ma référence en la matière. Il n'avait pas d'uniforme du B.S.A.A, juste l'insigne était agrafé sur sa chemise verte, dont les manches longues étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Sinon, il avait un jean et des baskets noires. Il me fit un salut militaire rapide, et je l'invitai à s'asseoir, après lui avoir répondu. Il retourna la chaise pour s'asseoir le dossier entre ses jambes, les bras appuyés dessus.

-Présentez-vous, dis-je simplement

-Je m'appelle Joel Miller, capitaine, commença-t-il. Je suis fraîchement recruté, et je ne demande qu'à servir sous les ordres de quelqu'un comme vous.

-Quelqu'un comme moi ? répétai-je d'un ton étonné

-Ouais. Votre montée en grade a fait pas mal de bruit, dans ma classe. En plus, personne n'ignore votre implication dans l'incident impliquant le virus-C et Carla Radames.

-Personne d'autre n'en a parlé, pourtant, notai-je

-Parce qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'armée à ce moment-là. Le petit dernier et moi sommes les seuls à avoir été cherchés dans la classe à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure pour rejoindre votre équipe.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demandai-je à mon lieutenant

-Comme vous n'aviez pas d'équipe, et que tous les autres soldats étaient déjà pris, le capitaine Redfield a été mis en contact avec l'Ecole, dit Alice. Il a pris les deux meilleurs élèves de la meilleure classe pour qu'ils fassent partie de votre équipe. Donc Joel, et le petit dernier.

-Pourquoi l'appelez-vous comme ça ? m'enquis-je

-Vous comprendrez quand il sera là, dit Alice. N'as-tu pas autre chose à ajouter ? lança-t-elle à l'attention de son futur collègue

-Je suis presque sûr que je suis au moins aussi bon que vous au tir, dit Joel en me regardant

-Nous verrons, dis-je d'un ton amusé. Vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter.

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais je me ferais un grand plaisir d'intervenir pendant vos discours à l'équipe, ricana Joel

-Bien, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire

Joel se pencha en avant, et me tendit sa main, avec un franc sourire. Je la lui serrai, et il se leva pour sortir de la salle à grands pas, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Derrière moi, je sentais le regard intéressé d'Alice, mais, là encore, je ne savais pas ce qu'il signifiait.

-C'est frustrant, vous savez ? lui dis-je

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, franchement surprise

-Je _sens _que vous avez envie de dire quelque chose. Mais vous ne voulez rien dire.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'ai envie de dire quelque chose ?

-Vu les regards que vous offrez à nos collègues, je m'attendais à des commentaires, admis-je

-Je ne me permettrai pas de parler derrière leur dos, voyons, dit Alice d'un ton amusé. Je leur dirai en personne quand le temps sera venu.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que j'ai le droit de le savoir ?

-On verra si vous êtes sage, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez un autre soldat à interviewer.

-Le fameux petit dernier ? demandai-je avec un ton volontairement amusé

-Oui. Je nous l'envoie tout de suite.

Alice marmonna dans son oreillette. Je me demandai pourquoi elle ne désirait pas que je l'entende, et à qui elle donnait ces instructions, mais j'estimai que ce n'était pas important. J'avalai bruyamment ma salive, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, dis-je

La porte s'ouvrit, et mon dernier soldat entra. La raison pour laquelle les autres l'appelaient "le petit dernier" me sauta aux yeux : il était bien plus jeune que les autres, ou du moins il le paraissait. Il vint vers moi, et remit la chaise dans le bon sens pour s'asseoir. Il avait le teint mat, des longs cheveux noirs, bien coiffés sur le dessus et attachés en queue de cheval jusqu'à ses omoplates, et des yeux brun foncé, presque noirs. Sa veste du B.S.A.A. verte était ouverte, révélant un t-shirt blanc à capuche, dont la capuche était bien entendue posée par-dessus le gilet, et il avait un jean et des baskets noires. Quand je le regardai dans les yeux, j'aurai juré que ses pupilles étaient en fente.

-Bonjour, me dit-il, me tirant de mes pensées

-Bonjour, lui dis-je. Présentez-vous.

-Je suis Connor Redfox, monsieur. Fraîchement monté en grade pour vous servir, monsieur.

Sa façon de parler rappelait un peu celle de Rose, mais je sentais que sa politesse cachait quelque chose. Pas comme Rose, dont la politesse était juste la preuve de la timidité.

-Donc vous étiez à l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure, et vous avez été choisi par monsieur Redfield pour être dans mon équipe, c'est ça ? résumai-je

-C'est ça. Avec Joel.

-Quel âge avez-vous ? demandai-je, cédant encore à la curiosité

-Je vais avoir dix-huit ans, monsieur. Dans deux semaines. Pourquoi ?

"Un autre capricorne", pensai-je avec un grand sourire intérieur.

-Il faudrait fêter ça, dis-je en souriant. Dix-huit ans, ce n'est pas rien.

-Si vous voulez, dit Connor en haussant les épaules

J'avoue que son manque d'enthousiasme concernant son anniversaire me rendit un peu méfiant. Moi, j'adorais mon anniversaire. D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt, et je me demandais combien de personnes en dehors de ma famille étaient au courant.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous engagé aussi jeune ? demandai-je

-Mes parents sont très absents, et pas vraiment pour le travail. Je m'arrange avec ma sœur et mes deux grands frères pour payer le loyer de la maison, mes deux petites sœurs et mon petit frère sont trop jeunes pour travailler. Ma sœur Swan était dans la même classe que moi, d'ailleurs. Ça m'aurait arrangé qu'elle saisisse cette opportunité avec moi, mais Joel était meilleur qu'elle.

Une famille nombreuse, des parents absents, un signe astrologique… Décidément, Connor et moi avions pas mal de points communs non-formels. Mais je ne trahis rien.

-Je vois, dis-je d'un ton involontairement neutre. Bienvenue dans l'équipe en tous cas, ajoutai-je avec un sourire

-Merci capitaine. J'ai hâte d'aller castagner des bio terroristes, ricana-t-il

Je ricanai aussi à son faux entrain, et il se leva de sa chaise pour retourner dans la salle d'attente. Alors que je me tournai vers Alice pour lui parler, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Je me retournai plus brusquement que nécessaire pour voir entrer Chris. Il se planta près de la chaise en face de moi, et il avait un air sceptique sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je

-Je t'expliquerai après. Que penses-tu de ton équipe ?

A ce moment-là, je me rendis compte de mon évolution psychologique. Avant mes 'vacances', j'avais toujours du mal à croire ma montée en grade. Mais là, rien en moi ne bloqua lorsque Chris parlait de 'mon équipe'.

-Intéressante. Ils ont tous l'air prometteur, tu as fait du bon travail.

-Apparemment, j'ai un don pour repérer les talents, dit Chris avec un petit rire sexy. Tu devrais le savoir, non ?

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien c'est moi qui ai insisté pour t'avoir dans mon équipe, à la base.

-Dit comme ça, admis-je avec un rire nerveux

-Et vous ? demanda Chris en regardant derrière moi. Que pensez-vous de votre équipe ?

-Je l'aime déjà, capitaine. Je les connais déjà presque tous personnellement, donc je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Vous avez en effet fait du bon boulot, dit Alice avec un petit sourire

-Bien, dit Chris en souriant aussi

Voir ces deux-là se sourire me fit un drôle d'effet. Je ne saurais mettre un qualificatif dessus, c'était juste… Bizarre. Je repensai vaguement à Claire, qui se moquait de moi en disant qu'Alice était ma maîtresse, et je me dis que si Chris l'apprenait, il aurait sans doute une drôle de réaction. S'il apprenait que Claire avait dit ça, pas s'il apprenait que c'était vrai. Parce que ça ne l'était pas.

-J'ai rencontré mon équipe aussi, figure-toi, reprit Chris en s'adressant de nouveau à moi. J'ai pas mal de nouveaux, aussi, mais je suis sûr qu'on fera du bon travail.

-Il faudrait que tu me les présentes, dis-je

-A l'occasion, ouais. Mais pas pour l'instant. Nous aurons sans doute à faire, chacun de notre côté, en attendant.

Chris fit le tour de la table, et après un regard furtif à Alice, il se pencha vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui, et je fis de même. Il faudrait que je lui dise qu'Alice est au courant, ça sera plus simple. Honnêtement, j'avais envie qu'il m'embrasse.

-A plus tard, dit Chris en partant vers la porte

Il referma derrière lui en sortant, et j'entendis Alice ricaner.

-Vous êtes _vraiment _frustrante, vous savez ? lui dis-je avec une grimace, cette fois

-Désolée Piers. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est tellement mignon. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que tout le monde soit au courant pour votre histoire, au fait ?

-Je n'en sais rien, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Je ne veux pas le brusquer, et ça ne me gêne pas maintenant, mais je lui dirai bientôt que ce genre de secret peut foutre en l'air notre vie sociale.

-C'est sûr, approuva Alice en opinant. Les amours secrets, ça peut vous ronger de l'intérieur.

-Enfin ça va pour l'instant, vu que ma famille est au courant, et vous aussi. Et je pense que je demanderai à l'équipe d'être discrets là-dessus.

-Karim aussi est au courant, mais je ne crois pas que le capitaine Redfield sache que Karim le sait, dit Alice avec un petit rire

-Comment il l'a su ? Vous lui avez dit ?

-Non. Il est juste aussi perspicace que moi, voire plus. Mais il est aussi discret, également. Ne vous en faîtes pas pour lui, il tiendra sa langue. Même si je trouve ça un peu dommage.

Alice avait soulevé un point intéressant, là. Moi j'aimais Chris, et j'étais prêt à le crier sur tous les toits. Mais par moment, j'avais l'impression que Chris était encore plus timide que moi sur ce sujet. Une des preuves étant que, même à la maison où tout le monde est au courant, il ne m'enflamme avec ses baisers que lorsque nous sommes seuls. Bon, il ne veut peut-être pas se donner en spectacle, mais moi, je m'en fichais. Je lui parlerai de tout ça ce soir, sans doute. Ou la prochaine fois que nous parlerons sérieusement.

-Sinon, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? lui demandai-je

-Nous n'avons pas fini, capitaine, dit Alice d'un ton amusé. Patience. Maintenant, nous allons faire une réunion stratégique. Suivez-moi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant

Je fus un peu intrigué, mais je la suivis quand même dans les couloirs du B.S.A.A.. Nous faisions du slalom dans la foule, étant donné qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qui circule aux alentours de midi. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une salle ronde, avec une table ronde autour de laquelle étaient posées des chaises, et toutes mes recrues étaient déjà là, assises autour de la table. J'entendis qu'ils étaient en train de parler entre eux, mais tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi quand j'entrai dans la salle avec Alice. Les deux places centrales, en face de l'entrée, étaient libres. "Les places des chefs", compris-je. Alice et moi allâmes donc nous asseoir, sous l'œil intrigué de nos collègues.

Avant le briefing à proprement parler, j'invitai les membres de mon équipe à se présenter entre eux, car ils n'étaient pas tous là quand je leur parlai à chacun d'entre eux. Et je me dis à ce moment-là que ça aurait peut-être été plus pratique. La plupart d'entre eux se connaissaient, donc les présentations furent assez rapides. Par leur présentation, je pus réviser leur caractère. Les plus bavards étaient Joel et Emmett, assis face à face à faire des remarques et à poser des questions plus ou moins pertinentes, et à un certain point du briefing, je crus presque qu'ils faisaient une compétition. Connor était plus calme, mais il ne se gênait pas pour rire aux remarques cinglantes de ses collègues. Waylon parlait sérieusement, et Rose était toujours aussi réservée, ce qui sembla beaucoup plaire à Emmett.

Je leur expliquai la situation, en clair en résumé. Après les incidents en Afrique, que je résumai aussi, d'ailleurs, l'identité du Patron restait un mystère. Je parlai de la piste que Miles m'avait donnée, concernant l'asile de Murkoff. Emmett et Waylon, qui avaient tous les deux un historique dans cet édifice, racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient. Je crus voir Connor et Rose frissonner, quand Waylon évoqua avec un peu trop de détails les expériences que les docteurs ont faites sur les patients, et sur lui-même. Je leur expliquai ensuite que, avec l'accord et l'appui du capitaine Redfield, nous allions enquêter sur l'asile en profondeur dans les prochains jours. Il fallait donc qu'ils soient tous prêts. J'eus droit à une sorte de hola collective, et je les autorisai à rentrer chez eux pour se préparer. Je fus donc de nouveau seul avec Alice, qui regardait ailleurs distraitement.

-Allez Alice. Mettez-vous à table, dis-je d'un ton aussi curieux qu'amusé

-Très bien, capitaine, me répondit-elle. Je voulais juste vous tenir au courant de l'avancée de mon enquête sur mon passé. Vous vous souvenez ?

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez deviné, mais je vais vous le dire quand même : le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Alice ! La chanceuse ! :)**

**Le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine. Courage ! ^^**


	10. Sous-chapitre 4

**Voici donc un POV Alice, comme promis. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il y en ait encore, un ou plusieurs, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 4 : ****Gluttony _(Alice)_**

Depuis mon entrevue avec Piers la semaine derrière, les vacances sont passées extrêmement lentement. Chaque jour, j'attendais un appel de Karim, qui devait me tenir au courant de son enquête. Je voulais l'aider, mais il m'avait plus ou moins forcé à le laisser s'en occuper, à me reposer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Enfin, si, j'avais une idée. Une partie de moi se disait simplement que Karim savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas, et qu'il avait peur de ce que je risquais de comprendre s'il me donnait trop d'indices. D'un autre côté, je lui faisais assez confiance pour ne pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il était le premier contact amical que j'avais eu après avoir quitté la Routine, alors j'avais tendance à lui accorder une confiance aveugle. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose, mais jusque là, il ne m'avait pas trahie, et j'espérais que ça allait durer.

Finalement, le deux janvier, je reçus un appel d'un numéro inconnu. Ma déception en ne voyant pas le numéro de Karim s'afficher ne me surprit pas du tout, et je décrochai, l'air de rien.

-Bonjour ? lançai-je d'un ton prudent

-Bonjour mademoiselle Wesley.

Je ne reconnus pas la voix, mais je crus entendre un léger accent asiatique.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? repris-je

-Je suis un contact de monsieur Denzel dans les services secrets. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je me méfiai assez vite et assez fort des gens évasifs.

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous connaissez Karim ? demandai-je, méfiante

-Rien, hélas. Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, mademoiselle Wesley. Juste de m'écouter. Ai-je votre attention ?

-Eh bien oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, dis-je d'un ton faussement amusé. Je vous écoute.

-La réponse à certaines de vos questions se trouve dans l'asile de Mount Massive, qui appartient à une société qui s'appelle Murkoff.

-Murkoff ? répétai-je d'un ton incrédule

-Oui. Murkoff. Y entrer ne sera pas facile, mais je vous promets que ça vaudra le détour.

-Super, une promesse faite par un anonyme, soupirai-je. En tous cas, merci du renseignement.

-Je vous en prie. Là encore, rien ne vous le prouve, mais nous poursuivons tous les deux le même but. Peut-être même que je vous retrouverai là-bas, qui sait ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton distrait

-Si vous voulez. Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, je vais raccrocher.

J'attendis quelques secondes, mais il ne répondit rien. Je crus qu'il avait déjà raccroché, lui. Alors j'allais faire de même. Mais au moment où j'allais appuyer sur le bouton, il parla de nouveau.

-Et je m'appelle Adam, dit-il

Et il raccrocha. Le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que Karim m'appela à peine une heure après. Coïncidence ? Non, je ne pense pas. Rien que ça me faisait réellement penser qu'ils étaient de mèche.

-Bonjour Karim, lançai-je avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit

-Bonjour ma belle, me dit-il d'un ton souriant. Comment tu vas ?

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Ouais, ça baigne, merci. Je t'appelle pour…

-Connais-tu un Adam ? lui demandai-je avant même de savoir pourquoi il m'appelait

-Oui. C'est un de mes contacts dans les services secrets. Pourquoi ?

-Il vient de m'appeler. Il m'a dit que je trouverais des réponses dans l'asile de Mount Massive.

-Oh, dit Karim, franchement surpris. C'est que ça doit être vrai, alors. Les renseignements fournis par Adam sont toujours justes. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé la tanière de Juliet.

-D'accord. Sinon tu appelais pour quoi ?

-J'ai continué mon enquête sur l'usine de Toronto, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Et de l'activité y a été vue le week-end dernier. Je te proposais de venir voir ça avec moi, comme tu es la première concernée. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir, dis-je d'un ton enthousiaste. On se retrouve où et quand ?

-Rejoins-moi demain à l'aéroport, en fin de matinée. J'ai déjà les billets.

-Il faut que je soie de retour le six. Piers et moi on doit briefer nos nouveaux équipiers.

-Mais oui, ça va le faire, dit Karim d'un ton souriant. Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi je dois rencontrer les autres le six. Allez à demain, je n'ai presque plus de crédit, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné

-D'accord.

-Ah, et Alice ?

-Oui ? dis-je intriguée

-Je t'aime, dit Karim d'un ton tendre

-Je t'aime aussi, Karim. A demain.

Je raccrochai avec un peu de baume au cœur, et le reste de la journée passa effroyablement lentement. Evidemment, lorsqu'on attend quelque chose, le temps passe plus lentement. Le soir, je fis rapidement une valise avec des vêtements de rechange et des provisions… et j'arrivai à l'aéroport deux heures avant notre rendez-vous. Heureusement, il avait toujours tendance à arriver en avance, alors je ne dus l'attendre qu'une heure et demie. Dès qu'il me vit, il vint vers moi et posa sa valise pour me serrer contre lui.

-Salut, lui dis-je, toute contente

-Salut, me dit-il. Tu es parée pour le grand saut ?

-Oui. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas pris l'avion, alors j'ai un peu le trac, mais sans ça, ça va.

-Tu es plus inquiète pour l'avion que pour ce qu'on risque de découvrir à Toronto ? dit Karim d'un ton amusé

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, gros malin, dis-je, amusée aussi

Karim et moi rîmes en cœur pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, et nous nous arrêtâmes en même temps, ce qui donnait un air un peu faux et nerveux à notre hilarité. Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux, sans doute. Fort heureusement, nous étions côte à côte dans l'avion, du coup, on a parlé de tout et n'importe quoi pendant les deux heures de vol. Il me disait que les futurs membres de son équipe avaient l'air sympathique, mais, étrangement, il ne m'en dit pas plus. Moi par contre, je lui donnai tous les détails. Emmett m'inspirait une grande sympathie, et que je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi ; nous avons un père de famille, en la personne de Joel ; Connor est le petit dernier, encore mineur ; Rose me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui ; et les yeux de Waylon sont assez captivants. La jalousie exagérée de Karim sur cette dernière remarque était assez amusante. Lui aussi avait des yeux incroyables, en réalité. Mais je lui disais assez comme ça d'habitude pour ne pas avoir à le répéter encore et encore.

Je trouvais que ses yeux étaient presque trop brillants, comme s'il y avait un éclat surnaturel dedans. C'était aussi ça qui était merveilleux, quelque part. D'ailleurs, quand je lui demandais d'où lui venait cette couleur d'œil, il devenait évasif. Il lui aurait été tellement plus facile de répondre quelque chose du genre "d'un de mes parents", comme Waylon l'avait expliqué, mais Karim n'en faisait rien. Il éludait bien comme il faut, en inventant des histoires toutes les plus loufoques les unes que les autres. C'était d'ailleurs le seul sujet sur lequel il me mentait, depuis qu'on se connaissait. Mais ce n'était sans doute rien, alors je ne lui en voulais pas.

Lorsque nous avons atterri, nous avons repris notre sérieux. Karim a retrouvé son indic sur place, celui qui l'avait mis au courant de cette histoire d'activité suspecte dans l'usine, censée être déserte depuis presque vingt ans. Un type louche aurait été vu dedans, apparemment. En fait, le type en lui-même n'avait rien de louche, mais le fait qu'il se balade dans l'usine était louche. Cela méritait investigation, nous étions là pour ça. Ce qui nous désarçonna un peu, en revanche, c'est que l'indic a dit que le type ressemblait à Karim. C'est donc plus curieux que jamais que nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'usine.

J'avais lu les rapports sur l'incident qui avait eu lieu en Afrique, il y a trois mois. Et je trouvais que l'usine de Toronto ressemblait trop au QG de Tricell pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Certes, ce genre de bâtiments avait toujours le même type de structure, mais, je ne sais pas… Cet endroit me donnait des intuitions, presque des frissons. Et ça me confortait dans ma théorie selon laquelle cet endroit avait une signification pour moi. Je n'étais pas capable de dire laquelle, par contre. Mais j'avais l'intime conviction que j'allais en avoir le cœur net un jour. A côté de moi, Karim me prenait la main, comme s'il sentait ma nervosité. Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant, et nous entrâmes dans l'édifice.

Le bâtiment n'était même pas en ruine, c'était le premier indice qui disait que l'endroit n'était pas si abandonné que ça. Le hall d'entrée était très grand, et les meubles ne paraissaient pas si vieux. Qui plus est, un coup d'œil suffisait pour voir qu'il n'y avait pas des masses de poussières, partout. Cela me fit supposer que la personne qui avait été vue ici n'était pas là que depuis hier. La théorie du SDF me vint à l'esprit, mais elle me paraissait assez simplette. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Karim attira mon attention.

-Quoi ? lui demandai-je

-Tu m'as l'air bien sceptique, me dit-il. A quoi penses-tu ?

Je lui résumai en gros ce sur quoi j'étais en train de réfléchir, et il se frotta le menton avec sa main, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait franchement. C'était un peu cloché, mais c'était assez drôle. Je remarquai à ce moment-là qu'il était mal rasé, d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit Karim d'un ton intrigué. Je pense qu'on pourrait demander directement à la personne en question si on la trouve. Mon informateur ne l'a pas vue sortir, alors elle doit encore être là.

-Genre tu lui as demandé de camper devant le bâtiment ? demandai-je d'un ton amusé

-Quand même pas. Mais en gros, il devait rester attentif, quoi.

-Je sais, je te fais marcher, dis-je en l'embrassant

-Ouais ouais. Allons chercher notre inconnu alors.

J'acquiesçai un bon coup, plus déterminée que jamais à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Ma main toujours dans celle de Karim, nous nous mîmes à déambuler dans les couloirs. A chaque coin, nous constatâmes ce que nous avions déjà vu dans l'entrée : le quelqu'un qui avait été vu ici entretenait les lieux. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune trace de quoi que ce soit avant que les lieux ne soient réinvestis. Il faudrait sans doute enquêter de nouveau dans l'entourage pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette usine avant qu'elle ne soit abandonnée.

Pendant toute l'expédition, Karim était étrangement silencieux. Je voulais mettre ça sur le compte du fait qu'il devait être concentré dans ses recherches, mais je le connaissais bien. Quand il faisait une expression comme ça, c'est que quelque chose le travaillait. Je lui répétais sans cesse qu'il pouvait tout me dire, donc il m'en parlerait quand il voudrait. Alors je ne le pressai pas.

-Alice ? lança-t-il

Tiens, j'avais raison.

-Oui ?

-C'est cette histoire de ressemblance qui me travaille, me dit-il comme s'il savait que je savais que quelque chose le travaillait. Je me dis que c'est peut-être fortuit, mais…

-Mais ? répétai-je

-J'avais un frère, Alice. Un frère jumeau. Il est censé être mort à peine un an après notre naissance. Mais… Ma mère était une ordure. Et si elle m'avait menti, et que mon frère était encore en vie ?

Ça faisait beaucoup de données, ça. Karim a toujours été vague, concernant sa famille. Je savais seulement que son père était mort, on a été plusieurs fois sur sa tombe, ensemble. Mais c'était tout. Du coup, je ne trouvai pas tout de suite quoi dire.

-Même si ta mère t'a menti, ce serait super que ton frère soit encore en vie. Non ? tentai-je

-C'est sûr. Mais après tout ce temps, je ne saurai sans doute pas quoi lui dire, dit Karim en baissant les yeux

-Tout se passera bien, Karim, lui dis-je en prenant son menton entre mes doigts. S'il a un minimum de jugeote, il t'aimera. Comme tout le monde. Et comme c'est ton frère, je suis sûr qu'il en a.

-C'est gentil ce que tu me dis là, dit Karim avec un sourire trop mignon

-Je le pense. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Pas autant que toi, me dit-il d'un ton tendre

Il m'embrassa encore, et ricana. Je l'interrogeai du regard.

-Tu ne dis pas ça juste parce que tu m'aimes, hein ? dit Karim d'un ton amusé

-Non non, dis-je, l'air de rien. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus objective, tu me connais.

-Bien sûr. Allez, on est repartis.

Après ces paroles, nous fûmes donc de nouveau dans les couloirs, qui se ressemblaient tous. Mais rien n'y faisait, nous ne trouvions pas notre invité surprise. Soit il était sorti pendant que nous visitions, soit nous l'avions raté parce qu'il se cachait. Et honnêtement, je préférerais que ce soit la deuxième hypothèse. Lorsque je lui ai confié mes inquiétudes, Karim m'a affirmé que son indic montait la garde dehors, alors personne ne sortirait sans qu'il ne soit au courant.

Mais le temps passait, et nous ne trouvions toujours personne.

Pendant une bonne partie de la journée, nous avons fouillé sans succès les bureaux et les pièces quelconques en haut, en bas, en travers et en diagonale, mais rien n'y faisait. Notre mystérieux clone de Karim restait introuvable. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba, quelques heures plus tard, alors que nous nous apprêtions à manger, que nous entendîmes des voix qui venaient de l'entrée. Plus prudents que jamais, nous restâmes à couvert, pour écouter ce qui se passait.

-Laissez tomber, dit une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Karim. Je ne vous suivrai pas. Je suis bien ici, alors fichez-moi la paix.

-Je crains que vous ne compreniez pas votre situation, Malik Denzel, dit une voix féminine. Ce n'est pas un choix que je vous propose, c'est un fait que j'énonce.

A côté de moi, Karim frissonna. Je sentais qu'il avait envie d'y aller, mais rien ne nous disait de quoi était capable la femme qui était avec Malik. Du coup, je tentai le tout pour le tout. Je glissai ma tête derrière le mur, pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait bel et bien une fille, mais j'eus la confirmation en la regardant qu'elle devait être jeune. Elle avait une espèce d'uniforme scolaire avec un haut court à manches longues pourpre, une jupe noire courte qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, des bas noirs et des bottes marron. Elle avait les cheveux blonds foncé, attachés en couettes ondulées, et ses yeux rouges fixaient l'homme qui était en face d'elle.

-Vous n'avez aucune autorité ici. Je ne vous suivrai pas, et je n'ai pas peur de vous, dit Malik d'un ton encore plus sérieux en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Allez-vous en avant que je ne me fâche.

Malgré le ton grave de sa phrase, sa voix était encore calme. Même de loin, je voyais qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Karim, et rien que ça suffisait à confirmer l'hypothèse du frère perdu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement plus longs et plus raides, par contre, et il portait une chemise noire, dont les manches étaient assez longues pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir ses mains, un pantalon noir et des chaussures noires. Je jetai un rapide regard amusé à Karim, qui n'avait pas du tout la même manière de s'habiller.

-Bon, si vous insistez, dit la fille d'un ton qui me paraissait neutre. J'avais pour ordre de ne pas vous amocher, mais mon ordre de vous ramener est plus important. Je vous mangerai, et je ramènerai vos restes au Patron.

Je fus un peu surprise par la teneur des propos de la demoiselle, à peu près autant que par le fait qu'elle annonçait directement pour qui elle travaillait, mais en face, Malik ne se démontait pas. Et alors que la fille s'approchait de lui, il tourna la tête et me vit. Je n'étais pas sûre du sens de l'expression surprise qu'il a faite, mais ça a détourné l'attention de son adversaire quelques secondes. Je me suis de nouveau cachée, du coup, elle ne m'a pas vue. A côté de moi, Karim bouillonnait.

-Je vais l'aider, décida-t-il

-Ok. Je te suis.

Karim partit devant, avec son magnum à la main, et moi je sortis les deux sabres de ma valise. Je les avais pris, évidemment. La fille vit arriver Karim, et le jeta vers Malik, qui l'attrapa comme il pouvait.

-Karim ? demanda Malik d'un ton étonné

Karim ne répondit rien, et tenta de se relever, avec l'aide de son frère. Quant à moi, j'arrivai derrière la demoiselle pour essayer de l'attaquer, mais elle para mon coup d'épée avec son avant-bras, et m'envoya un coup de pied dans l'estomac, me faisait tomber un peu plus loin. Elle nous regarda tour à tout, Karim près de Malik et mettant en joue l'adversaire avec son arme, moi par terre, essayant de me redresser, et eut une sorte de sourire narquois.

-Alice Wesley et Karim Denzel, constata-t-elle en nous regardant tour à tour. C'est dommage, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Vous n'aurez pas toujours des samaritains pour vous sauver, Malik Denzel, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ce dernier. Je reviendrai.

Je la regardai passer près de moi en donnant un coup de pied dans mes épées alors que je peinai à me relever, et un gros coup de magnum retentit dans la pièce. L'inconnue s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Karim, dont l'arme était encore fumante.

-Qui vous a dit que vous pouviez partir ? lança Karim d'un ton froid

-Laisse-la s'enfuir, Karim, dit Malik. Ce n'est qu'une froussarde.

La principale concernée eut un rire caustique, et regarda sérieusement Malik.

-Vous trouverez ça moins drôle quand nous serons de nouveau seuls tous les deux, dit-elle en chantonnant presque

-Tu parles. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, dit Malik, toujours aussi détendu

-Mais oui, où sont mes manières, dit la demoiselle en ayant une sorte de rire nerveux. Belzébuth de la Gourmandise, pour vous desservir, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une courbette. Quand nous nous reverrons, Malik, je vous rongerai jusqu'à l'os. Soyez en sûr.

-Vous vous croyez drôle, avec votre pseudo ringard et vos jeux de mots pourris? ricana Malik. Je vous ai dit que je n'ai pas peur de vous.

-Vous devriez, pourtant.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut. Karim sembla se souvenir de moi à ce moment-là, car il se précipité vers moi en remettant son magnum à sa ceinture. Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi, et me prit la main, comme si j'étais mourante.

-Alice ! Ça va ? me demanda-t-il

-Oui, je vais bien, dis-je en me tenant le ventre. J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour me relever. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait celle-là, mais elle avait une sacrée force.

-Ou alors elle savait où frapper, ajouta la voix de Malik au loin

Je réussis finalement à me redresser pour regarder celui qui semblait être mon beau-frère, et qui avait un air fanfaron étrangement familier sur le visage. D'ailleurs, Karim, qui était encore un peu à la masse, se releva dès que je fus debout pour aller prendre son frère dans ses bras. Celui-ci fit une tête surprise, mais rendit l'accolade. Et dès que Karim le relâcha, il lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure. Je crois que je fus presque aussi surprise que Malik.

-Karim ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné, une main sur sa joue

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais contacté ? aboya Karim d'un ton plus qu'énervé. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais cherché à me retrouver ?

Je m'approchai discrètement des deux frères. Moi-même, j'avais perdu le peu de famille que j'avais, alors si j'apprenais un jour que j'avais encore de la famille quelque part, je sais que je ferais tout pour la retrouver. Alors j'attendis les explications de Malik, à peu près aussi remontée que Karim.

-Je n'ai appris ton existence qu'il y a deux jours, se défendit Malik. J'ai bien vu qu'un des villageois me surveillait, alors je l'ai surveillé aussi, et j'ai entendu ton nom dans une de ses communications. Alors je t'ai attendu. Je t'ai vu arriver avec ta copine, mais dès que cette folle de Belzébuth est apparue, je me suis caché. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour me retrouver, mais elle voulait que je travaille pour un type qui s'appelle le Patron. La suite, vous l'avez vue comme moi.

-Comment tu as deviné que tu étais mon frère ? s'enquit Karim, déjà un peu plus calme

-J'ai entendu ton nom de famille dans une communication, donc. Mais c'est quand je t'ai vu que c'est devenu clair. Je suis vraiment de te revoir, moi aussi, frangin. Et toi, tu es Alice c'est ça ? lança-t-il en me regardant

-C'est ça, dis-je. Enchantée Malik, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la main

-De même, dit-il en me serrant la main. Je pense qu'on aura pas mal de choses à se raconter, ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

-En effet, dis-je d'un ton amusé

-Hé ! Je suis là ! Ne complotez pas juste devant moi ! s'esclaffa Karim

Et nous rîmes tous en cœur. Finalement, nous n'avions rien trouvé me concernant, mais Karim avait retrouvé son frère. Et rien que pour ça, c'était un voyage tout sauf inutile.

Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons été un peu ralentis par le fait qu'il fallait prendre un troisième billet d'avion pour Karim, mais tout se passa bien. Les deux frères avaient du temps à rattraper, alors je les laissai parler ensemble pendant tout le vol. J'écoutai d'une oreille, pour en apprendre plus sur la vie de Karim, et je ne savais pas si ça le gênait. En tous cas, il ne laissa rien paraître. Il y avait quelques moments où l'un des deux me demandait si j'avais quelque chose à dire, mais je n'en faisais rien. Je n'avais rien à dire d'assez important pour que je les interrompe. Résultat, nous fûmes de nouveau à la maison dans la matinée du cinq janvier. Ni Karim ni moi ne serions en retard pour notre rendez-vous avec les nouvelles recrues. Enfin, pour le rendez-vous de notre capitaine respectif avec les nouvelles recrues.

Karim a bien entendu invité Malik à rester habiter chez nous, et évidemment, je n'avais aucune objection à faire. De toute façon, même si j'en avais une à faire, je ne la ferais pas. Je ne suis pas assez méchante pour séparer comme ça deux frères qui viennent de se retrouver après vingt ans de séparation. Du coup, mon quotidien changea sensiblement, mais pas dans un mauvais sens. J'aimais profondément Karim, alors le voir en deux fois tous les jours était assez satisfaisant, il faut le dire. Parfois, j'avais même l'impression que Malik avait un caractère encore plus doux que celui de son frère, et ça me désarçonnait.

Alors que Karim et moi étions sur la route du QG du B.S.A.A. dans la matinée du six janvier, nous eûmes le temps de méditer sur ce qui s'était passé deux jours auparavant. Le fait que nous n'avions aucune trace de ce que l'usine de Toronto faisait avant d'être abandonnée, et surtout la présence de cette jeune femme qui se faisait appeler Belzébuth, comme le démon de la gourmandise. Elle avait dit travailler pour le Patron, dont le nom m'est plus que familier à cause de ce qu'il a fait à la famille de Piers, ce qui nous fit nous demander, Karim et moi, ce qu'il voulait à Malik. D'ailleurs, en reparlant de ça, Karim fit demi-tour en vitesse à la maison, car il ne voulait pas le laisser seul chez nous. J'arrivai donc seule au QG, et, alors que je prenais juste place dans ma chaise de second, mon capitaine entra.

La suite, vous la connaissez.


	11. Chapitre 7

**Hey hey nyan nya nyan ! ... Ouais, salut quoi x)**

**Voilà encore un p'tit chapitre tout mignon. Le prochain sera un chapitre biscornu, et je ne vous ferai pas le PLAISIR de vous dire du point de vue de qui il sera.**

**...**

**Bon, allez, un petit indice : c'est un personnage que personne ne soupçonne (ou presque), et qui dévoilera une bonne partie de ses secrets dans ce prochain POV. **

**A****llez, y réfléchissez-y.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Kindergarden (janvier 2014)**

J'avais écouté l'histoire d'Alice sans broncher, même si, en réalité, j'avais des tonnes de questions. Et étrangement, la première qui sortit de ma bouche n'était pas celle que j'aurais soupçonnée le plus.

-Vous avez oublié de me dire que vous sortiez avec Karim, dis-je

-Et vous avez oublié de me dire que vous sortiez avec le capitaine Redfield, répliqua-t-elle

-Je m'attendais à cet argument. J'allais vous le dire, mais vous avez deviné avant même que je n'y pense. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Oui. Je vais vous pardonner, dit Alice avec un rire plus qu'ironique

-Donc, sinon, repris-je d'un ton sérieux, nous savons donc que le Patron a des sbires en jupe courte qui portent le nom de démons et de pêchés capitaux.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il y en a plusieurs ? demanda Alice, vaguement étonnée

-Sept pêchés, donc sept filles, j'imagine. Rien ne nous le prouve, cependant, ajoutai-je en haussant les épaules, mais le Patron m'a l'air de quelqu'un d'assez fanatique pour faire ce genre de trucs.

-Oui, ça se tient, admit Alice en prenant son menton dans sa main. Quelle est la suite du programme, capitaine ?

-Eh bien…

Sauf que je fus interrompu par la sonnerie furtive de mon téléphone portable, dans ma poche de pantalon, qui vibra assez fort pour faire bouger ma chaise, celle d'Alice et le pauvre bureau qui n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs, celle-ci rigola légèrement, et m'autorisa du regard à prendre mon appel. C'était Claire. Je décrochai, un peu curieux de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

-Allô ? lançai-je d'un ton étrangement timide

-Bonjooouuur petit frère ! me dit Claire de son ton enthousiaste habituel. Alors, ces auditions ?

Ma première question aurait dû être "comment es-tu au courant ?", mais honnêtement, je ne voulais pas tant le savoir que ça. J'avais découvert, depuis que je vivais avec elle, que Claire aimait tout savoir sur la vie de tous les gens qu'elle fréquentait. Surtout sur Chris et moi, à vrai dire. Et je soupçonnais ce dernier d'avoir craché le morceau concernant ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui.

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé, répondis-je finalement

-Elle est là ta maîtresse ? Je peux lui parler ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dis-je en regardant Alice d'un ton intrigué

Je tendis mon portable à Alice, qui le prit avec un air tout aussi étonné que moi. Cependant, elle était détendue quand elle parlait, et je profitai d'être à bonne distance cette fois pour écouter franchement ce qu'elle disait. J'entendais presque ce que Claire disait, ce qui m'étonna, mais je me concentrai plutôt sur les réponses d'Alice.

-Oui, bonjour mademoiselle Redfield, commença Alice. Oui, Claire, si vous préférez (Petit rire). Oui, que puis-je pour vous ? (Petite pause, tête surprise) Vraiment ? Oui, je pense que ce serait possible. J'en parlerai aux autres. (Pause) Oh. D'accord. Oui, je note. (Pause) Ah ? Oui, évidemment. Je suis d'accord avec vous. (Ricanement en me regardant) D'accord. Je vous le repasse. Au revoir.

Alice me rendit le téléphone, alors que j'étais rongé par les questions. Mais Claire avait un point commun avec Chris, c'est qu'on finissait toujours par savoir ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-Ouais ? lançai-je

-Fais-toi beau, on a des invités, ce soir, dit Claire d'un ton mystérieux. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, et j'avisai le sourire encore amusé de ma seconde.

-Elle parait charmante votre belle-sœur, dit-elle

-Elle l'est, dis-je avec un sourire. Elle m'a adopté avant même de savoir que j'étais avec Chris. Vous comprendrez quand vous la verrez.

-C'est-à-dire ce soir, ricana Alice

J'ouvris grand les yeux, pour le coup. Même si, au fond de moi, ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Comme je le disais, Claire aimait tout savoir. Alors il était logique qu'elle veuille connaître celle avec qui je passerais une bonne partie de ma vie à partir de maintenant.

-Elle vous a invitée chez nous ce soir ? répliquai-je

-Oui. Moi et toute l'équipe. Je dois les appeler pendant que vous vous préparez. Ou alors vous vous préparez pendant que je les appelle, au choix, ajouta-t-elle en s'esclaffant

-D'accord, dis-je avec un soupir amusé. Vous savez où j'habite ?

-Claire m'a donné l'adresse. Je vais appeler les autres, nous vous rejoindrons chez vous.

-Vous pensez qu'ils pourront ?

-Je suis à peu près sûre pour Waylon et Emmett, qui habitent seuls et qui n'ont rien de précis à faire de leurs journées. Pour Connor et Rose, je peux essayer de m'arranger. C'est pour Joel que ça risque d'être le plus compliqué.

-Pourquoi ? demandai-je d'un ton surpris

-Il vous l'expliquera lui-même. A tout à l'heure.

Alice partit avant moi en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, et je la suivis quelques minutes d'intense réflexion plus tard. Quand je sortis du bureau, je me souvins qu'il valait mieux que je le ferme à clé, même s'il n'y avait rien à cacher ni rien de précieux dedans, alors je retournai chercher les clés que Chris avait fourrées dans le tiroir, je ne sais à quel moment. Le temps que je rentre et que je sorte, quelqu'un m'attendait à la porte. Une paire d'yeux verts pomme granny, qui n'avaient pas le même éclat que d'habitude, sans que je ne puisse en déceler la teneur, toutefois.

-Bonjour Karim, lançai-je. Est-ce une tentative d'embuscade que vous nous faites là ?

-Bonjour capitaine. Oui, je l'avoue, répliqua Karim amusé par ma répartie

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? dis-je en fermant ma porte à clé

-Le capitaine Redfield vient de me congédier. Ou plutôt il m'a ordonné de le laisser seul "avec des papiers qui risquent de le bouffer tout cru", ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé (les guillemets étaient audibles, il imitait presque la voix de Chris, et ça me fit frissonner). Ça vous dirait qu'on refasse un brin de chemin ensemble ?

-Oui, si vous voulez.

Je fus donc parti avec mon remplaçant. Non seulement j'avais de moins en moins de mal à admettre ce fait, mais en plus, ça me confortait, d'une certaine manière. C'était la deuxième occasion que j'avais de discuter avec Karim, et je l'appréciais vraiment. J'étais content que quelqu'un comme lui puisse reprendre ma tâche. J'essayai de lui soutirer des infos sur les autres membres de son équipe, mais il m'a avoué qu'il était arrivé en retard, et qu'il n'avait vu que la dernière. Bien entendu, je n'oubliai pas de lui dire que je savais pourquoi il était en retard, et ne fut pas surpris qu'Alice m'ai étalé sa vie comme ça. De toute évidence, tout était toujours briefé entre eux. La dernière fois, Karim était au courant que j'avais rendez-vous avez Alice, et là il savait que cette dernière allait me raconter l'histoire des retrouvailles entre Karim et son frère. D'ailleurs, nous pûmes aussi revenir sur cet événement, du coup. Lui aussi était intrigué par cette fille qui portait le nom d'un démon, mais ce dont il était sûr, comme moi, c'était qu'il risquait de ne pas y en avoir qu'une seule.

Par contre, il me parla d'autre chose qu'Alice avait oublié d'évoquer. Un de ses contacts dans les services secrets, un homme nommé Adam, aurait dit à Alice qu'elle trouverait des informations sur son passé dans l'asile de Mount Massive, où la société Murkoff résiderait. Sachant que nous comptions y aller bientôt, c'était plutôt pas mal. Toutefois, quelque chose m'intriguait dans son récit. Je me demandais qui était Adam, et lorsque je posai la question à Karim, il me répondit, en haussant les épaules, que lui non plus n'était pas sûr, mais que les infos qu'il donnait étaient toujours justes. Comme il me l'a décrit, il me faisait beaucoup penser à Ada, jusque dans son prénom d'ailleurs, et là encore, ça ne devait pas être une coïncidence. Si je la recroise prochainement, je lui en parlerai.

Je fus à la maison en fin d'après-midi. Claire était déjà en grand ménage pour la soirée à venir. D'ailleurs, dès qu'elle me vit arriver, elle me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. Si je ne la connaissais pas, elle m'aurait fait sursauter et on se serait cassé la figure. Mais je la connaissais, alors je l'attrapai habilement pour l'attirer vers moi.

-Tu sais qu'un jour tu vas finir par m'éclater le crâne ! m'exclamai-je en riant

-Je sais ! me répondit l'insolente. Mais tu ne pouvais pas m'attraper comme ça quand tu n'avais qu'un bras, j'ai plus d'un mois à rattraper !

-Ouais, évidemment, dis-je en la posant par terre. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour nos invités ?

-Comment ça "nos invités" ? Tu veux m'aider à faire la bouffe peut-être ? pouffa-t-elle

-Non non, je n'oserais jamais, me défendis-je en mettant mes mains en l'air. Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour _tes_ invités ?

-Des burgers maison. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, ils mangeront les restes de la bouffe de Jake de dimanche dernier, ajouta-t-elle, toujours aussi pas sérieuse

-Attends, Jake a mangé ici dimanche dernier ? demandai-je un peu surpris

Mais elle éluda ma question bien comme il faut en allant continuer à faire son ménage. Je fronçai les sourcils, avant de pousser un soupir. Quand Claire voulait garder un secret, elle n'y allait pas à moitié. Sans doute me menacerait-elle si j'essayai d'en savoir plus. Finalement, je haussai les épaules en me disant que, là encore, je finirai par le savoir, et j'allais dans ma chambre. Me faire beau, me faire beau… Cette demoiselle a l'air d'oublier que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de mettre des vêtements classe dans ma vie. Les seuls que j'avais mis, c'était à Noël, et c'était à Chris. Soit. J'ouvris son placard à vêtements, et pris une chemise blanche quelconque. Si Claire me disait quoi que ce soit, je la mettrais au défi de faire mieux que ça. Sauf qu'au lieu de sortir de la chambre, je l'écoutais s'agiter dans les salles principales. Finalement, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre quand il commençait à faire nuit dehors. J'oubliais qu'on était en hiver, il devait être à peu près sept heures.

-Bonsoir mon chou, me dit-elle alors que je réalisais qu'elle avait une robe de soirée noire (ça lui allait très bien, mais ça faisait tellement bizarre). Allez, viens, tout le monde est arrivé.

-Tout le monde ? répétai-je un peu étonné

-Oui. Ton équipe au grand complet. Y a même une invitée surprise. Allez viens ! insista-t-elle en me prenant par la main

Je ne résistai pas à la prise de ma belle-sœur, et nous arrivâmes donc dans le salon, dans lequel mon équipe était déjà assise en ligne sur le canapé, à part Joel et Alice qui étaient chacun assis dans un des fauteuils. Et c'est là que je vis l'invitée surprise, qui était une petite blonde assise sur les genoux de l'aîné de mon commando. D'ailleurs, ce fut celle-ci qui me remarqua en premier, incitant tous les autres à faire de même.

-Bonjour capitaine, me dirent-ils tous en même temps

-Bonjour ! me dit la fillette avec un sourire qui me fit chaud au cœur

-Bonjour, lui dis-je en lui faisant un coucou

-Voici ma fille Sarah, dit Joel d'un ton plus que fier. N'est-elle pas adorable ?

-Arrête papa ! dit la fille d'un ton faussement outré

Dans le comité, les réactions furent diverses. Rose et Connor, qui étaient côte à côte dans le canapé, eurent un regard attendri entendu, Emmett s'est encore marré bien fort, et Waylon regardait ailleurs, un air plus que distrait. Cela m'intrigua, je me promis d'aller lui parler un peu plus tard.

-Allez les gens, dit Claire, me tirant de mes réflexions. A table. Tu aimes les hamburgers, Sarah ? demanda-t-elle à la petite, aussi attendrie que les autres

-Oui, dit la gamine. Beaucoup même.

-Si tu es sage, tu en auras deux, trésor.

-Super ! dit Sarah en sautant sur ses pieds

Tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la table, qui avait sans doute été agrandie pour l'occasion. Claire disparut dans la cuisine, et mon équipe et moi prîmes place autour de la table. Nous laissâmes la place en bout de table à la patronne, et nous répartîmes les huit autres places de chaque côté de la table équitablement. Comme si Claire avait déjà prévu combien nous étions. En fait, je pensai simplement que c'était Alice qui l'avait mise au courant. Je m'assis à l'opposé de Claire, en bout de table, et Waylon s'assit à côté de moi, suivi par Rose et Connor. En face de moi, il y avait la petite Sarah, assise à côté de son père, Emmett à côté de Joel et Alice entre Emmett et Claire. Soudain, alors que Sarah allait proposer son aide à Claire à la cuisine, je réalisai quelque chose.

-Chris n'est pas là ? pensai-je à haute voix

-Non, me répondit Alice. Il doit dîner avec Karim ce soir. Apparemment, ils ont encore des choses à se dire.

-Oh. D'accord, dis-je sans dissimuler ma déception

-Pas trop jaloux cap' ? lança Emmett d'un ton amusé qui semblait habituel

-Jaloux ? Mais non ! dis-je carrément sur la défensive

C'était faux, évidemment. J'aimais beaucoup Karim, mais Chris faisait ressortir ma jalousie maladive.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, en plus, ajouta Alice. Je vous rappelle que je sors avec lui.

-Et puis, c'est lui qui devrait être jaloux, reprit Emmett

-Comment ça ? demandai-je plus qu'intrigué

-C'est vous qui mangez avec quatre beaux jeunes hommes et trois belles jeunes femmes, s'esclaffa Emmett

-C'est un sacré harem que vous avez là, capitaine, confirma Connor. Même si je n'ai aucune envie d'en faire partie, personnellement.

-Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? vociféra Emmett, toujours aussi amusé.

-Je passe mon tour, dit Rose avec un bon gros soupir

-Tu as de la chance que ma fille ne soit pas là, Emmett, ajouta Joel d'un ton mi amusé mi énervé

-Evidemment, dit le grand blond en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas si stupide.

-Non mais franchement, dit Connor avec un rire nerveux

-Tu n'as pas été prévenu ? ricana Emmett. Ici, on paie en nature, gamin.

-Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre ton paiement en nature, espèce de nympho ? lança Connor d'un ton mauvais

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me files un coup de main, dit Emmett avec un sourire pervers

Je regardai faire les duellistes avec un regard partagé. La logique aurait voulu que j'intervienne, mais je trouvais ça trop amusant. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Alice se leva d'un coup et tapa ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Joel et Rose.

-Ça suffit ! tonna-t-elle. Vous vous croyez où là ?

Connor et Emmett étaient penchés au-dessus de la table à se défier du regard, et ils se tournèrent en même temps vers mon lieutenant, qui elle n'avait clairement pas envie de rire. Waylon, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis le début, tourna aussi la tête vers Alice.

-Merci lieutenant, dis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon amusement. Calmez-vous soldats, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ici.

-Navré cap', dit Emmett en se rasseyant. Ça n'arrivera plus.

-Pareil ici, dit Connor en faisant de même

-Vous êtes indécrottables, dit Joel avec un rire nerveux

-Voilà la bouffe les enfants ! dit Claire en débarquant comme une fleur de la cuisine

Nous nous tournâmes tous en même temps vers la délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui venait d'arriver dans la salle. Même si j'avais juré que Connor avait tourné la tête avant que Claire n'arrive. Alors que Claire jonglait habilement avec sept plats, la petite Sarah gambada vers son père pour poser deux plats devant sa place.

-Tiens papa, dit-elle en poussant une assiette vers lui

-Merci ma chérie, dit Joel avec un franc sourire

Derrière ses airs un peu fanfarons, que j'avais assez bien vus dans l'après-midi, Joel était un très bon père. Je l'avais constaté quand il avait réprimandé Emmett un peu plus tôt, et je le voyais maintenant à la manière dont Sarah le regardait, et les petits sourires qu'elle lui adressait en permanence. Ça me faisait réellement plaisir, et je me surpris à penser à mon père, au fait que j'aurais réellement aimé qu'il soit aussi tendre et attentionné.

Claire commença à servir les autres, et lorsqu'elle posa mon assiette devant moi en dernier, en bonne hôte, elle me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Elle me rappelle Sherry quand elle était petite. C'est effrayant.

Je regardai Claire, et je compris, du coup, pourquoi elle avait craqué aussi vite pour Sarah. C'est vrai qu'elle avait des airs à Sherry, avec sa brosse blonde bien coiffée. Mais contrairement à Sherry, et ses beaux yeux bleus, Sarah avait hérité des yeux gris de son père. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, nous commençâmes à manger. De temps en temps, Emmett continuait d'asticoter Connor, mais ce n'était rien de bien méchant. Ça me faisait assez rire. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir le même genre de rapport que Jake et moi il y a quelques mois. Au bout d'un moment, Alice, à côté de qui Emmett s'était assis, a fini par lui tirer l'oreille pour lui dire de se calmer.

La fin du repas fut plus calme, et alors que Claire allait chercher les desserts, sur lesquels elle n'avait encore rien dit, Joel s'adressa à moi.

-Dites capitaine, vous pensez que je pourrais laisser ma petite Sarah ici quand on sera en affectation ?

Cette dernière nous regarda tour à tour, son père et moi.

-La laisser ici ? Comment ça ? demandai-je d'un ton surpris

-Normalement, on s'arrangeait pour la garder, dit Rose. Waylon ou moi. Mais si nous partons tous en mission en même temps, la petite n'aura nulle part où aller.

-Ça ne me gênerait pas de rester ici, ajouta Sarah. Claire est gentille.

-Je suis sûr que ça ne la gênerait pas non plus, dis-je. Il suffira de lui demander lorsqu'elle sera là.

-On parle de moi ? lança la maîtresse de maison en revenant de la cuisine

Nous la vîmes tous arriver avec un grand plat, en verre à priori, avec une grosse cloche qui cachait le contenu. Joel parla à Claire de son idée, et Claire accepta avec plaisir, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire de la plupart de ses journées. Quand je lui demandai ce qu'elles faisaient de ses autres journées, elle me fit un clin d'œil, et marmonna quelque chose du genre 'on en reparlera'.

Je me rendis compte que l'heure passait lorsque je vis la petite Sarah bâiller de plus en plus souvent. Ce qui fit que tout le monde commençait à bâiller, soit dit en passant, et du coup, je regardai l'heure. Vingt-deux heures et des poussières. Lorsque les membres de mon escouade furent partis, après des adieux qui s'éternisaient entre Sarah et Claire, je me tournai vers cette dernière pour l'interroger du regard.

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-elle

-Je suis inquiet pour Chris, admis-je. Je vais l'appeler sur son portable.

Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, et composai par réflexe le numéro de Chris.

-Ecoutez-le, le petit-ami jaloux, ricana Claire. Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour déclarer une disparition, légalement parlant ?

J'allais répondre à Claire, mais le téléphone de Chris décrocha après la première tonalité.

-Oui mon ange ? dit Chris d'un ton souriant

Le surnom me fit piquer un fard, mais j'essayai de ne pas bégayer comme un débutant. Sans trop de succès il faut le dire.

-Tu… Tu en es où de ton ren… rendez-vous ? articulai-je

Ma répartie fit rire la fratrie Redfield.

-Je sors de chez Karim, là, dit Chris d'un ton encore bien amusé. Je serai là dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Toi aussi tu me manques, ajouta-t-il d'un ton mielleux au possible

-D'accord, acquiesçai-je. A tout à l'heure.

-A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime plus encore, répondis-je par réflexe

-Je sais.

Et il raccrocha. Claire m'offrait un regard dont je ne saisis pas le sens. Puis, je réfléchis à quelque chose. Le regard insistant de Chris. Ou du moins, ça y ressemblait. Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, et je sentais qu'elle allait cracher le morceau.

-Piers ? dit-elle

Gagné.

-Claire ? répliquai-je

-Je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Elle me surprit un peu. J'eus du mal à me concentrer avant de répondre.

-Pour ? demandai-je

-Pour avoir tant amélioré mon frère. Bonne nuit.

Avant même que je ne réponde, Claire me serra fort contre elle, et voltigea vers sa chambre. Je m'assis dans le canapé, un peu fatigué de ma longue journée, et une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je sautai sur mes pieds pour aller accueillir mon homme, et je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là que la table n'était pas débarrassée. J'allais embrasser Chris, en visualisant non sans sourire la tête qu'il fera quand je lui dirai que nous devions débarrasser.


	12. Sous-chapitre 5

**Ah que coucou, chers lecteurs et lectrices ! **

**D****onc voilà déjà le point de vue presque surprise. Sérieusement, vous aviez deviné ? ^^**

**Retour à l'intrigue**** dans ce chapitre, et retour aux chapitres de longueur standard. Trop de chapitre longs et mignons où il se passe rien dernièrement. Il y en aura d'autres, ne vous en faites pas, mais pas tout de suite en tous cas x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 5 : ****Sloth _(Claire)_**

Le dîner que j'avais organisé à l'improviste avec les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Piers s'était passé sans accroc. La diversion que je voulais faire était concluante, étant donné l'absence de questions venant de mon beau-frère. Je n'avais pas menti quand je lui avais dit que je lui dirais ce que je faisais quand je n'étais pas à la maison, mais honnêtement, je ne savais pas quand je pourrai en lui en parler. A lui ou à Chris, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas au courant non plus.

Alors que je m'asseyais sur mon lit pour méditer un peu avant d'aller me coucher, mon téléphone vibra sur ma table de chevet. Je le pris vite avant que le voisinage se réveille.

-Oui ! déclarai-je sans avoir regardé le numéro de l'appelant

-Salut Claire ! dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite. Comment ça va ?

-Salut Rebecca. Oui ça va et toi ?

-Ouais, ça baigne. Dis, tu fais quelque chose de précis, là ?

-Non, pas vraiment, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

-Rejoins-moi devant le centre commercial. Terra Nova se réunit.

Je fus un peu surprise, mais au fond, j'étais plus que contente. Ces réunions m'avaient manqué.

-Tout le monde sera là ? demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler mon enthousiasme

-Ouaip, tout le monde. Même le touriste, dit Rebecca d'un ton amusé

-Waouh. Ça doit être important. J'arrive dans vingt minutes.

-Ok. A toute.

Je raccrochai avant d'enfiler ma veste et je sortis en trombe de ma chambre. Je me souvins soudain que j'avais laissé Piers en plan pour le débarrassage, alors je furetais vers la cuisine pour voir où il en était. Les deux amoureux étaient en plein débarrassage, alors ils ne firent même pas attention à moi. Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de me perdre en explication pour l'instant. J'ouvris et fermai la porte d'entrée en silence, et je fonçai vers le centre commercial.

Il était quasi dix heures et demie, alors j'avais bien fait de prendre mon manteau, le froid nocturne de janvier ayant déjà commencé à sévir. Je serrai inconsciemment mon manteau rouge préféré, il était plein de souvenirs ce truc. Ce qui fit que je faillis rentrer dans un de mes collègues, pas le plus rachitique en plus, qui était aussi arrivé en avance au rendez-vous. Enfin, je supposai qu'on était en avance, car nous étions seuls Alors que Rebecca m'avait assuré qu'il y aurait tout le monde.

-Bonsoir Parker, dis-je

-Bonsoir Claire, dit Parker avec son accent italien charmant. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, et toi ?

-Bien, merci. Rebecca t'a appelée il y a longtemps ?

Je regardai ma montre. La raison pour laquelle nous étions en avance, Parker et moi, c'était que j'avais marché plus vite que nécessaire. Le rendez-vous était vingt minutes après l'appel, et j'avais mis quinze minutes finalement.

-Il y a un quart d'heure. Donc les autres devraient arriver dans cinq minutes, en gros, dis-je en écho à mon raisonnement. J'avais dit vingt minutes pour le rendez-vous.

-Je vois, dit Parker avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Rebecca calquait son emploi du temps sur le tien.

-Moi aussi, admis-je. En tout cas, ça m'arrange.

Parker rit légèrement, et je fis de même. Je ne savais pas pourquoi son rire était aussi contagieux, mais ça me plaisait assez. Il me demanda des nouvelles de Chris, et je les lui donnai. Il ne sembla pas plus surpris que ça de l'histoire qu'il avait avec Piers, ce qui me fit plaisir. Quand je lui demandai ce qui le faisait dire qu'il avait ce genre de référence, il me dit juste, à ma grande surprise, que c'était surtout parce qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre lui et Jill et qu'il avait résisté à la technique de drague infaillible de Jessica. Evidemment, je compris à son rire caustique que le dernier argument était une blague. Timing oblige, ce fut cette dernière qui débarqua la suivante, deux minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous.

-Salut vous deux, lança-t-elle en faisant un coucou global. Rebecca est en retard, comme d'habitude ?

-Eh bien non, dit Parker avant moi. Elle sera en retard dans deux minutes, ajouta-t-il en se tordant le cou pour regarder ma montre

-Ah bon. Vous savez ce qu'elle a de neuf ?

-Non, dis-je. Elle ne m'a rien dit au téléphone. En tous cas, le touriste sera là.

-Vraiment ? dit Jessica avec un air plus qu'étonné (d'ailleurs, Parker faisait de même). Ça doit être important alors.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, dis-je. Mais je n'ai aucun indice.

Là encore, les derniers membres de notre assemblée arrivèrent lorsque nous parlions d'eux. Rebecca, et son partenaire de fortune Billy, que nous appelions "le touriste" parce qu'il pouvait rarement se libérer pour nos réunions, avec son histoire de fuite et de changement d'identité. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs, et, étrangement ou non, de revoir sa figure râleuse me fit tout de suite penser à Jake. C'était le même genre de mec, ces deux-là. J'étais sûre qu'ils s'entendraient bien.

-Salut tout le monde, lança Rebecca en arrivant avec "le touriste". Contente que vous ayez pu venir.

-Viens en au fait, Rebecca, déclara Jessica en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais en plein rencard, là.

-Les enfants, on est dans la merde, lança Billy, à la place de Rebecca, comme venant de nulle part

-Oui, on s'en était doutés, chéri, dit Jessica d'un ton plus qu'ironique

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Parker alors que je m'apprêtais à le demander

-J'ai reçu un appel anonyme assez inquiétant hier soir, reprit Rebecca. Tu sais, par rapport à nos farfouilles concernant le Patron, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demandai-je

-Une piste, ouais, dit Billy. Nous tournons un peu en rond, mais la piste tourne autour de Carla Radames. Nous pensons que le Patron était en lien plus ou moins direct avec elle, et qu'ils auraient fondé Neo-Umbrella ensemble en 2010, six mois après la mort de Wesker.

-Et donc ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'appel ?

-J'ai l'enregistrement, dit Rebecca en sortant son magnéto. Ecoutez ça.

Rebecca appuya sur le bouton, et l'enregistrement se lança.

_"Allô ? _dit la voix de Rebecca

_-Bonjour mademoiselle Chambers, _dit une voix rauque qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. _Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Qui est à l'appareil ? _répliqua Rebecca d'un ton suspicieux

_-Je suis sûre que vous pourrez deviner si vous réfléchissez un peu, _dit la voix d'un ton amusé. _Après tout, vous en savez plus sur moi que la plupart des gens._

_-Il est pourave votre indice, _dit Rebecca d'un ton acide. _Déclinez votre identité._

_-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez tendre votre bras à travers le téléphone pour essayer de m'attraper ? _dit la voix avec un rire franc._ Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Rebecca. D'autres gens avant vous ont essayé, et ils ont perdu leur bras, _ajouta la voix d'un ton plus sombre

_-Vous me menacez ?_

_-Loin de moi cette idée, ma chère. Je vous énonce un fait, voilà tout._

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je reconnus la voix de l'autre personne. C'était la voix modifiée de Duncan quand le Patron le manipulait. Donc le Patron avait appelé Rebecca parce qu'elle s'était trop rapprochée de lui ? Le fait que Rebecca ne demande pas de nouveau de qui il s'agissait laissait penser qu'elle avait deviné aussi.

_-Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? _demanda mon amie, toujours aussi suspicieuse

_-Simplement vous avertir. Je vous ai laissée trouver des indices me concernant parce que je sais que vous travaillez avec Claire Redfield. Et que j'ai _hâte_ de me retrouver de nouveau face à elle, _dit l'interlocuteur avec un sourire évident

Je frissonnai. Qu'est-ce que ce malade me voulait ? Je vis à la tête des autres membres de l'assemblée, sauf Rebecca évidemment, qu'ils se posaient la même question. Je supposai simplement qu'il se souvenait que j'étais après lui en Afrique il y a deux mois.

_-Si vous osez vous en prendre à elle… _commença Rebecca

_-Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer, _la coupa le Patron en reprenant une voix sérieuse, voire effrayante. _Je vous enverrai une de mes employées bientôt pour mettre les choses au point, concernant notre petit jeu de cache-cache. Elle sera mes yeux et mes oreilles, alors surveillez votre langage en sa présence._

_-Ou sinon ? _dit Rebecca, toujours pas démontée

En temps normal, la détermination de Rebecca m'aurait fait sourire. C'était souvent le cas, quand elle se disputait avec Jessica, ou avec Billy. Mais là, j'avais plus peur qu'autre chose, surtout connaissant la personne avec qui elle parlait, l'air de rien. D'ailleurs, le Patron mit presque une minute avant de reprendre la parole, ce qui me fit angoisser encore plus par rapport au "fait" qu'il allait énoncer à Rebecca.

_-Ou sinon vous me supplierez de vous renvoyer à Raccoon City en 1998, _dit-il finalement_. Parce que le sort que je réserve aux humains dépend de vous, et que vous vous en voudrez de m'avoir menacé une fois de trop quand les morts envahiront de nouveau les rues pour dévorer les vivants. Le virus-C n'était qu'un début, Rebecca. Ça, je peux vous l'assurer._

_-Je… vois, _dit Rebecca, comme un peu ébranlée

Je ne pensais jamais l'entendre se calmer comme ça, d'un seul coup. D'ailleurs, cela sembla beaucoup plaire au Patron, car il eut un sourire sonore avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Tant mieux. Au revoir. Je suis sûr que nous nous verrons bientôt. "_

Et la tonalité retentit. Nous regardâmes tous Rebecca, qui avait appuyé sur le bouton stop avec une expression illisible. Billy posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Rebecca, ce qui lui faisait un point commun de plus avec Jake. Derrière ses airs blasés ou fanfaron, il était réellement inquiet pour Rebecca. Nous l'étions tous. D'ailleurs, cette dernière sembla se réveiller, et nous fit un sourire.

-Je vais bien, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-J'en pense que j'aurais espéré ne jamais réentendre cette voix, dis-je avec un faux rire

-Il fait une fixation sur les monstres ou quoi ? lança Jessica d'un ton outré. Il se croit supérieur avec sa voix de grand manitou ?

-Et vous avez déjà rencontré le messager en question ? demanda Parker d'un ton inquiet

-Non, dit Rebecca en haussant les épaules. Mais cet appel date d'hier soir, alors j'ai la conviction que nous allons la rencontrer bientôt.

-En effet.

Décidément, c'était la soirée du timing, ce soir. Nous nous tournâmes tous les cinq vers la voix féminine qui n'appartenait à aucune d'entre nous, et nous vîmes arriver la messagère, qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, attachée en couette haute sur le côté gauche de sa tête, et ses yeux écarlates brillaient dans la nuit. Elle avait une chemise pourpre à manches longues coupée au nombril, une espèce de jupette noire, des bas résilles noirs et des bottes à talons marron. Elle marchait vers nous avec une décontraction qui me paraissait abusée.

-Belphégor de la Paresse, pour vous servir, dit-elle en faisant une courbette. Vous devez être Rebecca Chambers, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la chef d'assemblée

-Ouais, c'est moi, répondit Rebecca en s'avançant. Quel est le message du Patron ?

-Comme vous semblez être déterminée à le retrouver, je suis autorisée à vous y aider, dit Belphégor d'un ton qui m'échappait. La piste que vous avez trouvée par rapport à la fondation de Néo-Umbrella est fausse. Carla Radames a bel et bien fondé cette association avec Derek Simmons, et personne d'autre. Cette fausse piste a été créée par Carla Radames elle-même. L'implication du Patron est bien plus tardive.

-Comment ça ? laissai-je échapper

Belphégor me regarda rapidement, avant de revenir sur Rebecca.

-Le Patron est seulement le responsable indirect de la mort de Carla Radames et Derek Simmons. Il a manipulé Carla par-dessus le lavage de cerveau que Simmons lui avait fait pour la forcer à empoisonner l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ensuite il l'a faite tuer par la famille de Simmons, en faisant passer l'acte de Carla pour une trahison de son propre fait.

-Vous avez dit "indirectement" ? demanda Jessica d'un ton intrigué

-Oui. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils meurent, mais ne les a pas tués lui-même. Derek Simmons a muté et a été tué par Leon Kennedy et Helena Harper, et Carla Radames, qui a eu le temps de s'injecter le virus avant sa mort présumée, a été achevée par Ada Wong et Piers Nivans.

Piers avait aidé Ada à affronter Carla ? ça, c'était un truc qu'il avait oublié de dire à Chris. Le vilain cachottier.

-Après ça, reprit Belphégor, le Patron a retrouvé et éliminé personnellement les membres restants de la famille Simmons.

-C'est horrible, marmonna Parker

-Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? grimaça Billy

-Pour le pouvoir, dit Rebecca d'un ton désespéré

-En effet, confirma la messagère. Grâce à ça, il a pu prendre le contrôle de Néo-Umbrella, et de tous ses partenaires.

Quelque chose clochait dans l'histoire de Belphégor. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

-Savez-vous pourquoi Carla a créé cette fausse piste ? demandai-je, l'air de rien

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire, répliqua le "démon". Je suis liée par contrat. D'ailleurs, même ça, je n'étais pas censée vous le dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux rire

C'est bien ce que je pensais. La messagère du Patron n'était pas fiable. Pas pour nous, pour lui. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle nous en disait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle était censée nous dire, et sa dernière phrase me le confirma. Elle était manipulée, elle aussi, et je ne sus pourquoi, ça me faisait de la peine. Cet homme qui se faisait appeler le Patron n'avait vraiment aucun scrupule, et ça m'énervait de plus en plus.

-Vous avez parlé de partenaires ? demanda Parker

-Murkoff, Tricell et la Routine du Massacre, dis-je alors que l'écolière ouvrait la bouche

-Vous avez bien appris vos leçons, Claire Redfield, dit Belphégor d'un ton qui me paraissait amusé. Mais il y a deux choses que vous oubliez.

-Lesquelles ? demandai-je, carrément intriguée

-La première, c'est que Tricell et la Routine sont mortes avec leurs créatrices respectives. Excella Gionne a été tuée par Chris Redfield et Sheva Alomar en 2009, et Juliet Brewster a été tuée par Malik Denzel en 2011. La seconde, c'est que Néo-Umbrella a un quatrième partenaire, qu'Umbrella n'avait pas.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas nous dire lequel, râla Billy

-Non. En effet. Je n'ai rien à ajouter, alors je vais vous laisser, dit Belphégor en faisant une courbette. Je suis sûre que nous nous reverrons.

-Ouais. Soit, dit Rebecca d'un ton un peu blasé

Moi, j'étais assez intriguée par le fait que c'était moi qu'elle regardait en disant que nous nous reverrions. J'avais de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'en dire plus, mais quelle ne le pouvait pas pour une quelconque raison. Elle tourna les talons, et disparut dans les fourrés comme elle était apparue.

-Ouais, casse-toi, dit Billy de mauvaise grâce

-Le raffinement de cet homme, ricana Jessica

-Ta gueule Barbie tête à coiffer.

Jessica monta sur ses grands chevaux, et je rigolai un bon coup. Je livrerai cette insulte à Jake, à ressortir quand Piers aura oublié de se mettre du gel.

-Arrêtez vous deux, soupira Parker

Plus ça allait, et plus je faisais des parallèles entre ma famille et mes collègues. Au niveau des caractères et des relations, disons. Quand Jessica et Billy ont commencé à se disputer, avec Parker qui essaye de les séparer et Rebecca qui pousse un sourire dépité, j'ai l'impression de voir Piers et Jake se disputer, avec Sherry qui essaye de les séparer, et Chris qui pousse un sourire dépité. Et moi, je reste là à regarder. Comme d'habitude. Pendant ces quelques minutes d'engueulade, j'oubliai presque ce qui venait de se passer, mais je n'oublierai pas d'en parler à Chris et Piers demain matin.


	13. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ou bonsoir, mademoiselle, madame ou monsieur !**

**Finalement, voilà encore un gros chapitre mignon, qui sera en deux parties. J'ai failli l'oublier, vous vous rendez compte ? Quel auteur distrait je suis ^^'**

**Il y aura un bel élément d'intrigue dans la deuxième partie, je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Birthday, 1ère partie (janvier 2014)**

Le lendemain du dîner pas si improvisé avec mon équipe au grand complet, et après une nuit de folie avec mon amoureux, je me réveillais, plus concentré que jamais. Tellement concentré que je ne manquai pas de me prendre les pieds dans la couette qui dépassait toujours de mon côté du lit parce que Chris était un radiateur et qu'il dormait à torse poil sans couette même en hiver. Et j'adorais ça, évidemment. Mais du coup la couette dépassait de mon côté, et du coup je me cassai la figure, ce matin. Bordel.

Je réussis néanmoins à boiter jusqu'au salon pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, et quelqu'un m'attendait déjà dans la cuisine, en train de manger. C'était une charmante petite blonde, que j'étais quasiment sûr d'avoir déjà vu avant. Quand celle-ci me vit, elle me fit un grand sourire, que je réussis à lui rendre, et elle sauta sur ses pieds pour me sauter dessus et me faire un gros câlin matinal. Je l'attrapai au vol comme je pus, et nous fîmes un ou deux tours sur nous-mêmes. Je ne sus tout de suite pourquoi, quelque chose me semblait différent, aujourd'hui.

-Bon anniversaire mon grand ! me dit-elle. Ça y est, on a de nouveau le même âge !

Ah, c'était donc ça. Si je me souvenais bien, Sherry n'habitait pas ici, aux dernières nouvelles. Alors elle était venue pour mon anniversaire ? Je n'en savais trop rien, encore. J'étais encore un peu - carrément - dans le brouillard.

-Merci. Et en effet, j'avais oublié ce détail, ajoutai-je avec un sourire non-voulu. Ton anniversaire c'est… début mai c'est ça ?

-Oui. Le sept. J'ai pile huit mois de plus que toi ! dit-elle d'un ton qui me semblait satisfait

-Ah ouais, voilà.

Lorsque je la relâchai, je me rendis compte que je l'avais soulevée. D'ailleurs, je vis à sa tête qu'elle aussi ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Sherry alla se rasseoir à table, et je la suivis, comme par automatisme. Elle était déjà en train de manger des tartines à la confiture de fruits rouges avec son café.

-Au fait, c'est quand l'anniversaire de Jake ? demandai-je soudain

-Je sais que c'est en juin, mais je ne me souviens plus quand exactement. On n'a pas pu le fêter l'année dernière, on était les prisonniers de Carla Radames.

-Ou alors, tu es une fille modèle qui ne se souvient pas de l'anniversaire de son petit-ami, supposai-je non sans amusement apparent

-C'est possible aussi.

Elle prit une gorgée de café, et moi, pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'avais pas faim du tout. Et je prenais un plaisir étrange à regarder ma sœur manger.

-Sinon que fais-tu ici de si bon matin ? demandai-je l'air de rien

-Claire m'a demandé de venir. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. Je pensais qu'elle avait organisé quelque chose pour fêter l'événement, mais non. Elle m'a dit pendant les fêtes de fin d'année qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour ton anniversaire. Ça m'a paru bizarre, mais quand elle m'a appelée, et qu'elle n'a pas invité Jake, ça m'a paru logique.

-Claire apprécie Jake à ce point ? dis-je, faussement surpris

-Oui. Claire est quelqu'un de très attaché à sa famille de substitution. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait adopté Jake au moment où elle a su que je sortais avec lui. Et en plus, crois-le ou non, mais Jake aussi aime beaucoup Claire, ajouta-t-elle un ton plus bas

-Il te l'a dit ? dis-je, réellement surpris cette fois

-Oui. Mais chut, c'est un secret, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil

Je ris silencieusement, et mon rire se figea lorsque je vis Sherry tousser en se tenant le ventre. Une autre réalité me revint dans la gueule à ce moment-là.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? lui demandai-je, carrément inquiet

-Oui, ça va, me répondit Sherry avec un semblant de sourire. Je reviens, garde mon repas.

Elle se leva encore d'un bond, et fonça vers la salle de bains. Moi, je la suivis du regard, comme si sa vie était en jeu. Oui, d'une certaine manière, mais là, je n'y pouvais pas grand-chose.

Je regardai l'horloge pour la première fois à ce moment précis : il était sept heures cinquante. Donc il restait environ dix minutes avant que Claire ne se pointe. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille se levait toujours vers huit heures. J'étais sûr que même à Noël, où tout le monde s'était couché à minimum cinq heures, elle s'était levée à huit heures. Oui, c'était carrément plausible, vu toute la bouffe qu'elle avait préparé.

Du coup, en parlant de Noël, je repensai à Betthany. Elle disait qu'elle allait intégrer le B.S.A.A. dans l'équipe de Chris pour nous aider à enquêter sur le Patron, mais quand j'avais demandé des détails à Chris sur le reste de son équipe, il était resté évasif. Est-ce que c'était Betthany qui lui avait demandé de ne rien me dire, pour une raison quelconque ? Je n'étais toujours pas vraiment réveillé, mais ça me paraissait le plus logique.

La porte de la chambre de Claire s'ouvrit à sept heures cinquante-sept, alors que Sherry sortait de la salle de bains. Elles se regardèrent et s'échangèrent un bonjour, puis elles fondirent sur moi en attaque synchronisée pour me broyer les côtes.

-Bon anniversaire beau-frère ! me dit Claire en me serrant contre elle

-Allez, Claire ! Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui casser le dos ! Ça fera plus de tartines pour nous ! dit Sherry d'un ton amusé

-Ouais ! Des tartines ! dit Claire d'un ton déterminé

-Pitié ! criai-je, à moitié mort de rire

Du coup, au lieu de continuer à me serrer dans leurs bras, les traîtresses se mirent à me chatouiller, et en quelque sorte, cela me réveilla pour de bon, alors que je riais encore plus fort. Là encore, je demandai grâce sans succès, et elles s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup, quelques minutes d'intense torture plus tard. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis Chris, dans le cadre de la porte ouverte de notre chambre, les bras croisés sur son torse et un air faussement outré sur le visage.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de maltraiter ce pauvre homme le jour de son anniversaire ? lança-t-il sur un ton qui allait avec son expression

-Non, répondirent les filles en même temps

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, dit-il avec un soupir amusé

Je me levai de ma chaise pour aller me jeter dans les bras de mon cher et tendre gros nounours, et il me serra contre lui en m'embrassant passionnément.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'un ton tendre en me gardant contre lui. Bon anniversaire mon cœur.

-Merci, dis-je plus rouge que jamais

J'avais beau savoir qu'il m'aimait, les surnoms pourtant tout simple qu'il me donnait me faisaient toujours piquer un fard. Un manque d'habitude, j'imagine, dû au fait qu'il m'a juste appelé par mon prénom pendant trois ans et demi ? C'était sans doute ça. Où alors le ton sur lequel il me le disait. Il m'incendiait du regard, en plus, et il n'avait toujours pas de haut. Hyper combo pour mon pauvre petit cœur.

-Va te préparer, nous passons toute la journée en amoureux aujourd'hui, me dit-il en me lâchant. Je dois parler à ma sœur, qui plus est.

-D'accord, dis-je en regardant cette dernière, qui me soufflait un baiser

Je retournai donc dans la chambre pour prendre des vêtements, et allai ensuite dans la salle de bains pour me préparer, non sans jeter un regard rapide à Chris, assis à table en face de Claire et Sherry. Je me demandais un peu de quoi il allait parler avec sa sœur.

Dans la salle de bains, je me regardai dans le miroir avec attention, après avoir enlevé ma chemise de pyjama. Ma peau était toujours légèrement plus foncée sur le côté droit de mon visage, sur mon bras droit et sur le côté droit de mes côtes. Je ricanai en me disant que je pourrais presque faire passer ça pour une séance de bronzage qui avait mal tourné. Seulement, avec mon œil décoloré et les légères traces, à peine visibles, de cicatrices partout là où la peau était plus foncée, cette version ne passerait sans doute pas.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de champ visuel, j'avais la nette impression que mes sens étaient plus aiguisés depuis ma mutation. Je voyais les traces guéries comme si elles étaient encore là, j'avais entendu assez clairement les deux conversations téléphoniques d'Alice alors qu'elle était à bonne distance, et depuis la salle de bains, je sens l'odeur de café qui vient de la tasse de Sherry. Je regarda mon bras droit de plus près, et je jurerais que j'avais encore vu des étincelles microscopiques circuler entre mes doigts. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens.

Je pris ma douche en faisant attention aux surplus d'électricité, et je repassai, à moitié habillé, par le salon pour aller dans la chambre, histoire de voir où en étaient les autres. Et je vis, à ma grande surprise, que Sherry et Claire n'étaient plus là. Mais Chris, qui était face à la porte d'entrée, ne me vit pas passer. J'entrai donc dans la chambre pour m'habiller, et alors que je faisais face à la commode pour me demander avec passion ce que j'allais mettre aujourd'hui, quelqu'un posa ses mains sur mes épaules, par derrière, me faisant sursauter franchement. Putain, il est rapide le capitaine quand il s'y met !

-Je vous fais tant d'effet que ça, soldat ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire évident

-Tu m'as fait peur, surtout, avouai-je. Je t'ai vu dans le salon il y a deux secondes.

-Tu devrais savoir que ma vitesse de charge dépend des circonstances, dit-il avec un rire sexy

En plus du sous-entendu, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille d'une manière assez suggestive, en se collant à moi un peu plus, et il m'embrassa dans le cou. Oh mon Dieu ! Je me retenais pour ne pas gémir comme un débutant. Est-ce qu'il se rendait de l'effet qu'il me faisait ?

-Je le sais, bégayai-je, carrément rouge

Toujours ses bras autour de ma taille, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de bien t'habiller, pour aujourd'hui, me dit Chris, tout près de mon oreille. Vas-y au feeling. Tu sais que je suis fou de toi quelque soit ta manière de te fringuer. Je ne suis pas aussi difficile que Claire.

-Je le sais, répétai-je en reprenant un peu mes esprits

-Je vais me préparer aussi, je reviens tout de suite.

Chris m'embrassa sur la joue et alla vers la salle de bains, alors j'en profitai pour reprendre mon souffle. Calmer ses fantasmes et choisir un haut quelconque. Merde, merde, merde. Que c'est dur de se concentrer quand quelqu'un d'attirant comme ça se trouve à côté. En prenant un t-shirt à capuche, pour aller avec mon jean gris, je me souvins que je voulais parler à Chris d'un truc. Mais impossible de me souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Bah, ça ne devait pas être important.

Je m'assis sur le lit en attendant Chris, qui revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Il s'assit à côté de moi et me raconta ce que Claire lui avait dit avant de partir, et qui lui était arrivé hier soir, pendant que nous débarrassions la table. Apparemment, son amie avait reçu un appel du Patron parce qu'elle s'était trop rapprochée. Elle avait mentionné une Belphégor, aussi, et sa description me faisait penser à celle qu'Alice avait faite de Belzébuth. Elles étaient ensemble, c'était évident. D'ailleurs, je lui parlai de ça, et il me dit que Karim lui avait déjà raconté cette histoire.

-N'empêche, commença Chris, je me demande c'est quoi son délire avec les pêchés capitaux.

-Je ne pense pas que le délire vienne de lui, répliquai-je. Ce sont peut-être ces filles qui ont un grain.

-Aussi. Sinon, que veux-tu faire, aujourd'hui ?

-Je pensais que tu avais une idée en tête en virant les filles, admis-je

-Non, pas vraiment. En plus, ce sont elles qui sont parties. Je suis tout à toi, aujourd'hui, me dit-il avec un beau sourire. On fait ce que tu veux.

-Ok, dis-je en rougissant légèrement. Mais je n'ai aucune idée, là.

Je me mis à regarder Chris dans les yeux, et il me rendit mon regard. Soudain, venant de nulle part, une vieille question me revint à l'esprit, au lieu de ce truc que je devais demander à Chris et qui continuait de m'échapper.

-De quelle couleur sont tes yeux, déjà ? demandai-je l'air de rien

-Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas vue venir, admit Chris avec un petit rire. Je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. C'est un mélange entre du brun, du gris et du bleu. Ça dépend pas mal de la luminosité, en fait. En plein soleil, ils peuvent être d'un bleu-gris plus ou moins clair, et dans l'ombre, d'une sorte de brun foncé.

Comme pour que je vérifie, Chris se rapprocha encore de moi et colla son front sur le mien pour planter ses yeux dans mes miens. Je mis du temps à remarquer qu'il avait pris ma main, aussi, l'air de rien.

-Je crois voir de l'ambre aussi, dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Tu es un expert en couleur d'iris ?

-Non, j'ai une bonne vue, dis-je, amusé par sa répartie

-Toi par contre, je sais de quelle couleur sont tes yeux, dit Chris en me prenant furtivement dans ses bras. Et j'aime beaucoup.

-Noisette banal, dis-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur trouves. Ni à moi, d'ailleurs, laissai-je échapper

Chris fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, j'avais touché un point sensible. Mais cela ne dura pas, et il se remit à sourire. Comme si rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment. A vrai dire, je l'espérais.

-Tu ne te vois pas bien, Piers, me dit Chris en me dévorant des yeux. Veux-tu que je te dise combien de recrues étaient amoureuses de toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte ?

-Certainement moins que les recrues qui craquaient pour toi dès le premier jour, me défendis-je. Il faut dire que tu es tellement impressionnant. A tous points de vue.

-Peut-être. Jill m'a déjà parlé de ça. Et veux-tu savoir pourquoi c'est toi que j'ai choisi ?

-Je l'avoue, oui, dis-je d'un ton plus curieux que nécessaire

Chris marqua une pause théâtrale, et me sourit encore, en me couvant des yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien, en réalité, dit Chris en riant légèrement. Mais crois-moi sur le fait que je suis content de t'aimer, et que tu m'aimes en retour. La décision que j'ai prise de t'avouer mes sentiments étaient une des meilleures de toute ma vie. Aucun homme n'est plus heureux que moi, en ce moment.

-Aucun, sauf moi, réussis-je à dire en rougissant encore

-Oh Piers, dit Chris en reculant un peu pour rire franchement. On ne va pas repartir sur ce débat. Je sais que tu m'aimes plus que je ne t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'aurai l'occasion de m'injecter un virus pour te sauver, je le ferai.

Je me remis à penser à ma conversation avec Ada à l'hôpital, en me disant qu'avec le temps, tous les souvenirs deviennent bons. Apparemment, c'était vrai pour Chris, aussi. Il était prêt à mourir pour moi, et il avait presque dit ça comme une blague. Oui, presque, parce que je sais qu'il le ferait vraiment, que je ne le supporterais pas, et que la souffrance que je lui ai infligée ce jour-là ne partira sans doute jamais.

-Je ne te demande pas ça, dis-je avec un soupir presque amusé

-Je le sais, mon ange. Sache juste que je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Moi je t'aime plus encore.

-Moi je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, renchérit Chris

-Moi je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, ajoutai-je

-Tu as une idée du nombre d'apocalypses zombies que je déclencherais si je te perdais ? ricana Chris

-Certainement moins que moi, dis-je d'un ton sérieux. Je ressusciterais tous les bio-terroristes que nous avons tués pour leur voler leur virus. Ensuite, je ramènerai aussi leurs victimes, je combinerai tous les virus pour en faire un plus puissant, et je tuerai tout le monde de nouveau.

Chris soupira, et je ricanai à mon tour.

-J'ai l'impression d'être plus romantique que toi, mais tu finis toujours par gagner ce débat, admit Chris d'un ton mi-frustré mi-amusé en me serrant de nouveau contre lui

-Je suppose que ce sont les trois ans et quelques à t'attendre malgré moi qui ont augmenté ma répartie sur la question, dis-je d'un ton léger

Chris me colla sur le lit, et se pencha au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

-Inconsciemment, je pense que je t'attendais aussi, dit-il. Et maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâcherai plus. Je te le promets.

-Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche.

Chris m'embrassa dans le cou, alors que je m'agrippai à son dos comme s'il allait s'envoler. Ses mains vagabondaient sur mes côtes, puis sur mes cuisses. Finalement, nous fîmes la chose que je voulais faire, depuis que les filles étaient parties, et que je n'osais pas demander. Je devenais vraiment accro, et ça me gonflait à moitié. Moi qui venais de m'habiller, mes vêtements furent de nouveau par terre, froissés.

Vers dix heures, j'émergeai de nouveau, et je vis que Chris n'était pas là. J'entendis la douche dans la salle de bains, et je compris. Mon premier cadeau d'anniversaire devait l'avoir fait suer, et ça me plaisait beaucoup. Moi en l'occurrence, j'allais bien, alors je me contentai de m'habiller, et allai attendre tranquillement mon amant dans le salon. Au moment où je m'assis dans le canapé, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. J'allais voir, en revérifiant au préalable que j'étais bien habillé, et j'ouvris la porte. C'était un facteur, qui avait un colis pour moi.

Etonnant, je n'avais rien commandé depuis un moment. Je signai quand même, et le facteur partit avec un sourire mystérieux. Bizarre.

Le colis était gros et assez lourd, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je posai le colis sur la table de la salle à manger, et j'attrapai un cutter dans le salon pour couper le ruban adhésif. Je commençai par prendre une carte de 'Bon anniversaire', qui était sur le dessus, et qui était signé "Team Oméga". C'était le petit nom que s'était donné mes soldats, alors je compris que le paquet venait d'eux. Chacun d'entre eux avait laissé un mot sur la carte.

_Bon anniversaire, capitaine. Vingt-sept ans, hein ? Ce n'est pas si loin, pour moi. J'espère que votre vingt-septième année sera aussi bien que la mienne. Même meilleure, en fait. Vous le méritez. Sarah vous fait un gros bisou, aussi. - Joel._

_Bah alors cap' ? On se rabougrit déjà ? ^^ Ne vous en faites pas, vous en avez du chemin à faire avant d'arriver à mon stade. En quelque sorte x). Amusez-vous bien, surtout. Un anniversaire, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans l'année ;) Enfin, sauf ceux qui sont nés un vingt-neuf février. Les pauvres… Bref, bon anniv' cap' :D - Emmett._

_Je serais tenté de vous dire quelque chose du genre 'Vingt-sept ans, c'est un cap. Ne vous bouffez pas les grosses vagues'. Mais ce serait un mensonge, ce chiffre n'a rien de particulier, en fait. Donc juste bon anniversaire, capitaine. L'équipe et moi, on empêchera les vilaines vagues mutantes de vous avoir ! - Connor._

_Bon anniversaire, capitaine Nivans. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour cette année. Et surtout, s'il vous plaît, ne perdez pas votre calme avec les garçons. Ils vous aiment beaucoup, vous savez ? - Rose._

_Je ne suis pas très doué pour les longs discours, alors… Bon anniversaire, capitaine. - Waylon._

_Bon anniversaire, Piers. J'écris mon mot en dernier pour ne pas que les autres voient que je vous appelle par votre prénom, genre, mais je sens que Emmett regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Tant pis, il tiendra sa langue, sinon je la lui arracherai. Chacun d'entre nous vous a fait un petit cadeau. Passez une bonne journée avec le capitaine Redfield. Karim et Malik vous passent le bonjour. - Alice._

Toutes ces gentilles attentions me firent sincèrement chaud au cœur. Même les boutades, et la phrase courte de Waylon. Je me surpris même à verser une larmichette, tant ça faisait longtemps que personne à part ma famille n'avait pas été aussi démonstratifs avec moi pour mon anniversaire. Je m'essuyai le visage du revers de la main, et j'ouvris la boîte en grand pour voir mes cadeaux.

Juste en dessous du mot, il y avait un paquet en plastique, qui ressemblait trop à un emballage de boulangerie pour que ça soit une coïncidence. Je le sortis de la boîte, il y avait un gros gâteau à la fraise avec marqué le classique 'Bon anniversaire' dessus, ainsi qu'une bougie en forme de deux et l'autre en forme de sept. Il y avait un mot collé dans l'emballage, qui tomba lorsque j'ouvris.

_Je sais que la fraise est un symbole de fertilité. Vous savez, le mythe qui dit que les femmes enceinte ont envie de fraises, tout ça. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait sur les garçons. Je me suis dit que ça méritait enquête. Vous me direz ça, hein ?_

_Alice._

Je rougis légèrement, et je refermai l'emballage en mettant le mot dans ma poche. Bien sûr, je me ferai un plaisir de manger ça avec Chris, mais je ne savais pas ce qu'il penserait des suppositions faites par mon lieutenant. J'étais à peu près sûr qu'il le prendrait à la rigolade, mais bon, timidité maladive oblige, je cachai les preuves.

Dans un coin de la boîte, je trouvai un livre tout noir, avec une reliure dorée, sans résumé. Il y avait seulement marqué le titre, "Mon enfer personnel", en lettres en relief. Je me demandais de quoi il s'agissait, et je trouvai une autre note lorsque j'ouvris le livre.

_Cadeau, capitaine. C'est un livre presque autobiographique qui a été écrit par ma mère, un peu avant ma naissance. Edition collector, mais je l'ai lu assez, et vous m'avez donné une occasion de le refourguer. Je n'avais pas envie de le jeter. C'est un peu un héritage familial, voyez ?_

_Ne vous fiez pas au titre, c'est plus une comédie qu'autre chose. Alors amusez-vous bien en lisant les malheurs de ma génitrice, comme une bonne partie de ma famille l'a fait avant vous. _

_P.S : Quand vous en aurez marre de le lire, brûlez-le. Il paraît qu'il se passe quelque chose si on le calcine au clair de lune._

_Connor._

Je souris encore. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendu compte que Connor avait un tel sens de l'humour, mais c'était en grande partie parce que je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là, il m'avait déjà donné de quoi réfléchir pour un bon moment. Je regardai le livre en long, en large et en travers, et je me promis de commencer à le lire dès ce soir.

Alors que je posai mon nouveau livre sur la table, j'entendis Chris qui sortait de la salle de bains. Mais il ne ralentit pas avant d'aller dans la chambre, alors je continuai de découvrir mes cadeaux.

Dans le coin opposé à celui où il y avait le livre, il y avait une grosse boîte en carton bleu marine. En la sortant, je constatai que c'était une console de jeux. Une Xbox 360 noire, avec deux manettes. Avec, il y avait deux boîtes de jeux : l'intégrale des sept jeux Halo, et un jeu qui s'appelait Wonder Combat. Encore quelque chose qui ne me disait rien. Scotché à la boîte des Halo, il y avait un mot.

_De la part de Rose, Joel et moi. C'est un peu gros, alors c'est pour Noël en retard et votre anniversaire. La console vient de Joel, il a pété son PEL pour l'acheter mais ça lui fait plaisir. Moi, je voulais vous faire profiter de ma passion pour les jeux de tir spatiaux - je m'estime en droit de penser qu'on n'est jamais trop vieux pour jouer à ce genre de choses. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler du jeu de Rose, franchement, mais nous y avons pas mal joué ensemble, et franchement il envoie du pâté comme jeu de combat. Vous pourrez vous éclater avec le cap' Redfield avec ça, ou même avec qui vous voulez ! Si vous voulez jouer avec l'un des membres de l'équipe, à l'occase, ce sera avec grand plaisir !_

_Emmett._

Je regardai vaguement la boîte de Wonder Combat, et je compris. C'était un jeu qui réunissait plein de jeux vidéo et de mangas dans une espèce de monde parallèle, en danger et tout. La durée de vie du mode histoire était estimée à quatre cents heures - soit plus du double de Skyrim, qui était le jeu le plus long du vingt-et-unième siècle à ce qu'il paraissait - sans compter le mode versus qui se renouvelait à chaque nouveau personnage ou monde débloqué. Donc oui, j'aurais le temps de m'amuser avec. C'était un énorme cadeau qu'ils venaient de me faire là. Sans oublier les sept jeux Halo. Je me jurai de leur rendre la pareille quand je pourrai.

Enfin, il y avait un dernier cadeau au fond de la boîte. Je devinai qu'il venait de Waylon, le seul membre de mon équipe de qui je n'avais rien eu, encore. C'était un t-shirt gris clair à manches amovibles - ce que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Dessus, il y avait marqué "Keep calm and have heterochromia" en noir, avec au-dessus l'image d'un bonhomme blanc avec un œil bleu et un œil vert. Cela me fit sourire encore, car je me rappelai la conversation que j'avais eu au sujet de mes yeux avec Waylon. Là encore, je trouvai un mot, avec marqué une seule phrase.

_Les yeux vairons domineront le monde !_

Je laissai échapper un rire hystérique, et Chris me surprit encore en passant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je manquai de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le nez, ce qui le fit bien rire.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda-t-il en avisant mes cadeaux d'un air curieux

-Des présents de la part de mes soldats. Ils sont trop gentils, dis-je d'un ton gêné

-Tu parles. J'ai l'air d'un radin, à côté d'eux, dit Chris avec un rire nerveux

Je me tournai vers lui, un peu interpellé par sa phrase. Je lui fis un petit bisou qui le fit immédiatement sourire.

-Ne dis pas ça, Chris, lui dis-je d'un ton conciliant. Te savoir à moi pour la journée, et plus encore, est pour moi le plus beau des cadeaux.

-Merci, me répondit-il avec un franc sourire

Je remis les cadeaux dans la boîte, sauf le gâteau évidemment, dont je proposais une part à Chris. Il accepta sans condition, apparemment il adorait les fraises. Après ça, nous décidâmes que nous irions manger. C'était un peu bizarre, mais c'est venu comme ça. Je laissa donc le reste du gâteau dans la cuisine, je mis mes cadeaux dans la chambre, et Chris et moi enfilâmes chacun un manteau pour sortir.


	14. Sous-chapitre 6

**Salut !**

**Ah que voilà un autre petit sous-chapitre, tout compte fait. La deuxième partie mignonne de "Birthday" arrive par la suite !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sous-chapitre 6 : ****Overseer _(Jake)_**

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, je me suis réveillé tout seul dans la chambre que je partageais avec Sherry depuis environ six mois maintenant. Ça me faisait carrément flipper. Elle avait oublié son portable, en plus. Il était huit heures du mat', et c'était d'autant plus flippant. Heureusement, une bête d'enquête m'indiqua où elle était allée. Le dernier appel venait de mademoiselle Claire Redfield, à sept heures trente ce matin. Tiens donc.

Malgré toute l'estime que j'avais pour cette fille, elle continuait de me piquer ma nana. Ça me déplaisait à moitié, quelque part. Et ça me déplairait carrément si Claire était un mec. Heureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Sinon, elle serait sans doute déjà en décomposition dans une fosse commune.

J'enfilai un débardeur, un futal et une veste pour sortir sur les chapeaux de roues.

J'étais tellement au taquet que je ne pris même pas le bus pour aller chez les Redfield. J'y suis allé à pieds, comme le gros blédard que j'étais devenu. Enfin, pas tellement. Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais que le fait d'être pété de thune me rendrait fainéant au possible… Et j'avais raison, à bien y réfléchir. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne serais pas tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas revu Sherry, ou au moins que je ne saurais pas où elle est et avec qui. Des fois qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment avec Claire.

Bonjour paranoïa. Je m'appelle Jake. Ravi de te rencontrer. On va être potes, tous les deux.

Sur le chemin, je n'arrêtai pas de regarder partout autour de moi, des fois que la sorcière Redfield soit avec son apprentie quelque part dans le coin. Mais je ne les vis nulle part, et la maison Redfield était vide. Evidemment. Journée de merde.

Tu restes avec moi, finalement, paranoïa ? Ouais, si tu veux. Je me fais chier comme un zombie mort, de toute manière. C'est un pléonasme ? Pas faux.

Je réfléchis deux secondes à mes conversations avec Sherry, des fois que j'ai enregistré par magie la liste des endroits où elle allait avec sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elles trainaient toutes les deux. Il y avait leur maison, évidemment, mais aussi le stand de glace préféré de Sherry, les boutiques de fringues du centre commercial et… Merde, je ne me souviens plus du quatrième. C'est trop con, il me semble que c'est le plus important, en plus. Tant pis.

Au stand de glace, il n'y avait personne, à part la serveuse qui m'a reconnu et m'a offert un beau sourire. Le centre commercial aussi était étrangement désert, surtout pour un samedi matin, à part quelques péquenots qui trainaient dans les coins. Mais dans un autre coin, devant un magasin de jeux apparemment fermé, je vis un brushing qui m'était vaguement familier. Je n'étais pas sûr cependant. La tête étonnée que le type fit en me voyant approcher me fit dire que lui m'avait reconnu, en revanche.

-Jake ? me dit-il d'un ton qui allait avec sa tronche

-Bonjour lieutenant de Redfield dont le nom m'échappe, lui dis-je avec un ton vaguement amusé. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Ce magasin a l'air fermé.

Ma répartie amusa légèrement mon interlocuteur.

-Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, nous avons le même âge, me dit-il. Et je m'appelle Karim.

-Voilà, Karim, répliquai-je

-Je sais que ce magasin est fermé, mais j'aime y venir, reprit-il rapidement. Le propriétaire était un ami de mon père, alors il me laisse les clés pour que je fasse mon trafic dans le magasin.

-Quel genre de trafic ? Du trafic d'organes ? De cadavres ? Ou pire… De jeux vidéo ?

-Non, dit Karim avec un rire qui me paraissait fatigué. Je te montrerai à l'occasion. Là, j'allais rentrer chez moi. Et toi ? Que fais-tu dans le coin ?

-Je vaque, marmonnai-je. Je cherche ma copine, ajoutai-je un ton plus clair

-Ta copine… Tu veux dire Sherry Birkin ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux

Je ne sus quel était l'émotion qu'il avait dans la voix en disant le nom de Sherry, mais… Je ne sais pas. C'était bizarre. Donc flippant. Donc je retenais la vague de venin qui menaçait de sortir.

-Ouais, dis-je avec un minimum de mauvaise foi. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, entre deux foies congelés ?

-Non, désolé, dit-il avec ce même rire. Pourtant, j'ai l'œil.

-Pas grave, va. Je finirai bien par la trouver. C'était sympa de papoter avec toi, dis-je

-Ouais. On aura sûrement d'autres occasions. A lundi.

Karim me fit un coucou assorti d'un clin d'œil et partit vers la sortie ouest du centre commercial. Il n'avais pas vu Sherry, mais rien ne m'assurait qu'elle n'était vraiment pas venue ici. En même temps, le centre commercial était vraiment grand, je n'avais aucune envie de chercher partout. En plus, ce serait le comble, ça. Quand je suis quelque part, elle est autre part, et que je vais pour la rejoindre, elle est déjà quelque part d'autre. Cependant, la solution de rester immobile n'était pas très lucide non plus, si elle ne bougeait pas non plus. Bordel, que c'est compliqué.

Au final, après cinq bonnes minutes de cuisson à point, je me décidai à bouger mon train. Je repassai devant toutes les boutiques de fringues, en me retenant de demander à chaque grognasse de la boutique si elle avait vu Sherry, ou même Claire. Leur donner un signalement paraitrait un peu abusé, elles risqueraient de me prendre pour un pervers. Ou pire, pour un canon. Non merci les filles, je suis en couple maintenant. Et avant il y a six mois, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais cru.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du centre commercial, mon téléphone sonna. Ouais, moi je suis un grand garçon qui reste joignable, des fois que. Numéro inconnu, bah voyons.

-Allô ? dis-je d'un ton léger malgré moi

-Bonjour Jake Muller, dit une voix que j'avais beaucoup entendue l'année dernière

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Wong ? Et comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

-Sommes-nous en si mauvais termes ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire d'allumeuse

-Non. J'imagine que non, dis-je après une courte réflexion. Mais je vous imaginais plutôt avec votre froideur professionnelle habituelle, voyez ? Ou alors est-ce le fait de fréquenter Piers qui vous a ramollie ? ricanai-je

-Ce n'est pas impossible, di-telle d'un ton mystérieux. Enfin bref, allez-vous m'écouter ?

-Ouais. Je ne suis plus à ça près, dis-je en haussant les épaules

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, et alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander pourquoi elle me faisait mariner, ce fut une autre voix, bien plus familière qui retentit dans l'écouteur.

-Jake !

-Sherry ! dis-je en sentant mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine. Tu es où, putain ? Je te cherche depuis au moins une heure ! Tu aurais pu me dire que tu te cassais ! Et qu'est-ce que tu _fous _avec Ada Wong, d'abord ? Elle a monté un complot avec Claire pour te kidnapper pour une sorte de vengeance personnelle en rapport avec mon connard de père dont j'ignorerais les détails ? Parce que ouais, je t'assure que je n'avais jamais vu cette femme avant qu'elle nous kidnappe en 2012, même si ce n'était pas elle ! Et en plus, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de mon père. Je ne sais même pas s'ils se connaissaient !

Je repris mon souffle, et Sherry rit, de son rire si mignon. Je ne savais pas si je devais être attendri ou encore plus en colère, c'était chiant. Je n'aimais pas qu'il y a deux poids deux mesures. Finalement, je choisis l'émotion qui me ressemblait le plus. D'habitude.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? aboyai-je

-Calme-toi Jake, me dit-elle d'un ton qui semblait vouloir me rassurer. Je vais bien. Claire voulait me voir en urgence, et je t'aurais déjà dit pourquoi si tu ne m'avais pas fait ta crise d'angoisse.

-Je t'écoute, dis-je en poussant un bon gros soupir

-Tu sais, commença Sherry, c'est l'anniversaire de Piers aujourd'hui. Il va passer la journée avec Chris, et Claire ne voulait pas rester toute seule, alors elle m'a demandé de l'assister dans son enquête sur… quelque chose dont je te parlerai de vive voix.

-Euh… Ok, soit, dis-je un peu intrigué par son hésitation. Et quel est le rapport avec Ada ?

-On l'a croisée par hasard, et Claire a oublié son portable aussi. Donc on lui a demandé si on pouvait t'appeler avec son portable.

-C'est du propre, ça, râlai-je. Pas une pour rattraper l'autre…

-Je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie sans prévenir, Jake, me dit Sherry de sa voix de chaton. Je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus.

-Ouais, dis-je en faisant semblant d'être encore énervé (en réalité, même sans voir sa tête, je l'imaginais, et je ne résistais jamais). Tu peux me repasser le petit chaperon rouge s'il te plaît ?

-Claire ou Ada ? pouffa Sherry

-Celle des deux à qui j'ai parlé aujourd'hui, nounouille, dis-je en riant. Allez, à toute, chérie. Fais gaffe à toi. Ne me force pas à venir te chercher, ajoutai-je d'un ton involontairement plus doux

-A plus tard, Jake. Je t'aime aussi.

Sherry me fit un baiser sonore dans le micro du téléphone, ce qui sembla faire rire son propriétaire, et je fis de même. J'entendis vaguement le téléphone qui passait d'une main à l'autre, et la différence de voix et de façon de parler me ramena à la réalité.

-Oui ? dit Ada de son ton décontracté habituel

-Je suppose que vous ne savez rien de ce que trafique Claire ? tentai-je

-Non, je n'en sais rien. Elle ne m'a pas mise dans la confidence, cette fois.

Ce qui était chiant avec ceux qui parlaient toujours de la même manière, c'est que c'était plus dur de déterminer s'ils mentaient. En fait, cette nana était faite pour être une actrice, donc une espionne. Puis, je relevai quelque chose qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille tout de suite.

-Cette fois ? répétai-je

-Oui. Elle vient de me mettre au courant de l'avancée de son enquête sur le Patron, et elle a fait plusieurs fois appel à moi par le passé. Si vous voulez les détails, vous n'aurez qu'à les lui demander, ajouta Ada alors que je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question

-Vous n'êtes pas une espionne, vous êtes un ninja ! m'esclaffai-je

-Je suis une habituée des interrogatoires, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amusé. J'arrive souvent à deviner les questions que menacent de me poser mes interlocuteurs.

-Ah ouais ? dis-je, carrément provoqué. Et qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à vous demander, là ?

-Eh bien… Si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à dire, ou quelque chose du genre.

Je grimaçai silencieusement. Elle était douée. Et en plus, son ton plat donnait l'impression qu'elle se la pétait. Je la respectais et la détestais en même temps pour ça.

-Ai-je bon ? demanda-t-elle alors que je ne répondais pas

-Ouais, grommelai-je. Je vous aurai, un jour, je vous aurai ! déclarai-je d'un ton un peu hystérique

-Soit. A bientôt alors.

Elle raccrocha avant que je dise au revoir. Salope, va. Salope qui a une certaine classe, mais salope quand même. Au moins, elle m'avait permis de confirmer que Sherry était avec Claire, à faire je ne sais trop quoi. Bah, c'était sans doute des cachotteries de bonnes femmes. Un peu stressant, mais avec Claire, ce n'est jamais bien méchant.

Donc c'était l'anniversaire de Piers, aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde avait oublié de me le dire, je trouvais ça un peu vexant. Si je leur demandais 'pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?', j'étais à peu près sûr, carrément persuadé même, qu'ils allaient me répondre un truc style 'ah mais on n'a pas jugé ça important !'. Ouais, ouais. L'anniversaire de mon meilleur pote avec qui j'ai parfois des conversations et des comportements tendancieux malgré moi parce qu'il est trop craquant ce n'est pas important, non. Bande d'ordures, ouais…

J'avais encore mon téléphone dans la main, alors je décidai de passer un petit coup de fil au super-mutant. Cependant, lorsque la deuxième sonnerie retentit, je me souvins qu'il était supposé être en rendez-vous romantique avec Chris Bisounours. Je raccrochai vite, en espérant ne pas l'avoir trop dérangé, et je retournai errer dans le centre commercial. Après un grand tour, j'eus une soudaine envie de glace, alors je retournai voir la mignonne petite serveuse qui m'avait déjà souri tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, elle me fit même une réduction sur ma glace vanille-caramel. Sympa.

Je mangeai tranquillement, et mon téléphone sonné pendant que je fouillai mes poches pour donner un pourboire à la gentille serveuse. C'était Piers.

-Ouais ? dis-je en décrochant

-Salut Jake. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il sans aucune suspicion

Oui, il savait que je n'étais pas au courant pour son anniversaire. Trouduc. Mais j'allais lui dire quand même. Il le méritait. Je suppose.

-Bon anniversaire, mon pote, lui dis-je avec un ton qui me paraissait conciliant

-Oh. Merci, dit-il d'un ton gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant.

Là, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne me cherchait pas…

-Logique. Etant donné que personne n'a cru bon de me le dire avant aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Piers ne dit rien. Je voyais clairement son visage s'empourprer par la honte. En pensant à ça, je me dis que je m'étais braqué pour rien. Parce que, étonnamment, j'avais souvent des réactions illogiques avec Piers. Et surtout avec lui. C'était ça qui était effrayant.

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, mon cher, repris-je d'un ton plus léger

-Je n'en sais rien, Jake, me dit Piers de sa voix de chaton qui ressemblait un peu beaucoup trop à celle de Sherry. Je suppose que c'est parce que le sujet n'est jamais venu sur le tapis, voilà tout.

-M'ouais. Certes, concédai-je. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, disons. Par contre moi, je te dis que mon anniversaire, c'est le seize juin, et que si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu as _intérêt _à me le souhaiter et à me faire un cadeau, ricanai-je

-D'accord, dit Piers avec un petit rire. Je note.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant, au fait ? Tu n'es pas en rendez-vous galant avec Musclor ?

-Si. Et c'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir appelé pour ne pas déranger. Là, je profite que Chris ne soit pas là pour t'appeler. Il est là où personne ne peut aller à sa place, ajouta-t-il avec un rire caustique

-Berk ! Epargne-moi les détails ! dis-je en éclatant de rire

-Trop tard ! Je vais graver cette image délicieuse à jamais dans ton esprit ! s'esclaffa Piers avec une sorte de rire démoniaque que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui

-Non ! Je vous en prie, vilain démon ! dis-je en imitant une voix de groupie aléatoire dans un film bidon. Je suis faible et sans défense !

-La pitié c'est pour les tapettes, dit Piers d'un ton qui m'échappait. Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir.

Je réfléchis deux secondes, et je trouvai pourquoi il me disait ça. Le vingt-quatre décembre, je l'avais torturé à coup de chatouilles pour qu'il me dise que j'étais mignon quand je dormais, et quand il avait imploré ma pitié, je lui avais dit que la pitié c'était pour les tapettes.

-Alors comme ça, on me ressort mes propres cruautés, capitaine Nivans ? dis-je avec un rire faussement outré

-Une arme a le même effet, quelle que soit la personne qui l'utilise, me dit Piers de son ton de militaire sérieux que je n'avais pas entendu depuis six mois, avec une nuance amusée. Il ne dépend que de soi pour en tirer parti.

-Mais la façon de se servir d'une arme détermine aussi son efficacité, répliquai-je. Et tu es trop gentil pour que quiconque te prenne au sérieux avec des mots pareils.

-Je vais te laisser, Jake, me dit rapidement Piers. Quand nous nous reverrons, je te prouverai à quel point tu as tort.

-Parfait. Je serais prêt, je n'oublierai pas les capotes, pouffai-je

Piers rit et raccrocha. Je supposai qu'il avait décidé de couper le téléphone parce que Chris était revenu, et je me demandais ce qu'il pensait du bout de conversation qu'il avait dû entendre. Piers parlait d'arme, alors Chris avait peut-être cru qu'il s'agissait d'un soldat de son équipe. Mais bon, Piers n'avait aucune raison de cacher qu'il m'avait appelé. Si ? En pensant à ça, je me demandai comment Chris réagirait s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé entre Piers et moi. Si Piers ne lui disait pas, moi je lui dirais. Je l'apprécie assez pour vouloir être franc avec lui. Il sera d'autant plus facile à convaincre parce qu'il est le seule personne à qui j'ai réellement déclamé mes sentiments pour Sherry. Donc il n'aura pas trop de mal à croire que mes sentiments pour Piers sont bien pâles comparés à ça. Mais nous n'en étions pas encore là. Il fallait que je trouve de quoi occuper ma journée, étant donné que ma petite-amie et mon meilleur ami étaient tous les deux occupés. Je rentrai donc chez moi, et décidai que j'allais aviser.


	15. Chapitre 9

**La voilà, la suite du chapitre mignon ! Attention, émotions fortes garanties ! x)**

**Sans plus de spoiler, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Birthday, 2ème partie (janvier 2014)**

Chris et moi nous mîmes en route pour un restaurant quelconque, pour manger en amoureux. J'avais le sentiment que notre situation en couple avait évolué, un peu. En quelque sorte. Enfin, je me sentais comme ça, depuis que nous avions parlé de nombreuses fois à cœur ouvert - j'ai même réussi à reparler de ma famille avec lui - et parce que nous avions concrétisé. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pourquoi, à part pendant l'acte, je me sentais toujours gêné par rapport à ça. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas d'équivoque entre nous. Nous nous étions vus nus un certain nombre de fois, même hors lit, mais rien n'y faisait. J'avais juste du mal à croire que cet homme qui me paraissait si parfait, même sans l'être, était à moi. Chris me sourit à ce moment-là, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, alors que nous allions vers le centre commercial pour manger ensemble. Même, quand nous marchions dans la rue, il me tenait la main. Comme s'il était enfin décidé à laisser éclater au grand jour son amour pour moi. Ça faisait un peu cliché, mais ça me plaisait assez, il fallait le reconnaitre.

-Alors ? Où veux-tu manger ? me demanda-t-il soudain

Je me tournai plus brusquement que nécessaire vers lui, il m'avait réveillé alors que je pensais. D'ailleurs, je dus presque sursauter, car il eut un rire rapide.

-Je n'en sais rien, avouai-je. Je voulais surtout prendre l'air. Je te laisse choisir.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

Chris accéléra un coup, ma main toujours dans la sienne, et nous nous mîmes à zigzaguer dans la foule. Enfin, la foule. Honnêtement, je m'étais attendu à pire pour un samedi matin. En parlant de ça, je me demandais quelle heure il était, mais ma montre était sur mon poignet droit, et Chris tenait ma main droite. Alors ça me paraissait compromis. Tant pis, j'attendrais qu'on soit assis.

Finalement, nous fûmes arrivés au restaurant auquel il voulait manger. C'était la crêperie, près du magasin de jeux vidéo qui était quasiment tout le temps fermé. Il me demanda ce que j'en pensais. J'acceptai, bien entendu. Je ne mangeai pas énormément de crêpes, mais je le détestais pas ça non plus. Ce serait bien pour rompre un peu avec les habitudes. Je regardai ma montre, il était onze heures. Ça aussi, c'était inhabituel. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas mangé ce matin. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et je jetai un coup d'œil rapide pendant que Chris commandait une salade comme entrée. C'était Jake. Le plus étrange, c'était que le portable avait vibré deux fois, et s'était arrêté. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé de numéro ? Ça me paraissait bizarre. Je le rappellerai quand j'aurai deux minutes.

-Donc, me lança Chris

-Donc ? lui répliquai-je

-Comment se passe cette journée d'anniversaire ? me demanda-t-il avec un beau sourire

-Bien, merci. Enfin, ça ira mieux quand j'aurai mangé. Je commence à avoir faim, dis-je en écho avec mon ventre qui gargouillait

-Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin ? dit Chris en levant un sourcil

-Je n'avais pas faim, ce matin, me défendis-je

-Et alors ? Le petit-déjeuner c'est important. Ce n'est pas une question de faim. Ce n'est pas un goûter. Sois sérieux, s'il te plaît, je tiens à ton bien-être, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné

-Désolé, dis-je avec un faux rire. C'est une habitude à prendre, je suppose.

Une serveuse posa la salade de Chris devant ce dernier, et je sentais qu'elle me regardait. Alors je la regardai aussi. Son regard n'était pas suspicieux, ni étonné. Elle semblait juste regarder mon œil avec une certaine attention. Quant à moi, je regardai ses yeux brun foncé. Ils avaient quelque chose de familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Oui ? lui dis-je, innocemment

-Vous êtes Piers Nivans ? me demanda-t-elle comme si ce n'était pas une question

En face de moi, Chris faisait une tête sceptique

-Oui, c'est moi. On se connait ?

-Non, mais vous connaissez mon frère. Je m'appelle Swan Redfox.

-Vous êtes la sœur de Connor, confirmai-je

-C'est ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Il m'a parlé de vous.

A bien y regarder, je sus pourquoi ses yeux, m'étaient familiers. Déjà chez Connor, j'avais cru voir que ses yeux avaient des pupilles en fente. Sa sœur avait la même particularité. Ils portaient sans doute des lentilles pour passer inaperçus. Il n'empêche que c'était assez inhabituel. Sans doute leurs parents étaient-ils spéciaux, eux aussi.

-D'accord. Comment va-t-il ? demandai-je

-Il va bien. Il a séché le travail aujourd'hui, je lui tordrai le cou quand je le reverrai.

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux. Si Connor semblait assez calme, malgré son humour décapant, sa sœur, elle, semblait être son contraire. Et je ne sus pourquoi, ça me faisait plaisir. Derrière Swan, une autre serveuse débarqua. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval, pour pouvoir mettre la visière de l'uniforme, et elle semblait énervée.

-Swan, commença-t-elle. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut pas s'éterniser avec…

Elle s'interrompit en regardant Chris, qui lui rendit son regard intrigué.

-Chris ?

-Jessica ? répliqua Chris sur un ton similaire. Tu travailles ici ?

A côté d'elle, Swan me salua de la tête, et juste après que je lui ai répondu, elle glissa vers une autre table. Je me concentrai donc sur l'échange qui se déroulait en face de moi.

-Oui, dit Jessica. Tu sais que l'action de Terra Nova est assez aléatoire, ajouta-t-elle avec un faux rire

-Ouais, je le sais. Claire nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Vous êtes Jessica Sherawat ? tentai-je

-Et tu es Piers Nivans, répliqua Jessica avec un petit sourire. Claire m'a parlé de toi.

-En bien ou en mal ? dis-je avec un sourire ironique

Jessica rit aussi, puis se concentra de nouveau sur Chris.

-Tu viens manger une crêpe avec ton mignon petit ex-lieutenant, capitaine Redfield ? dit-elle

-Non. Je viens manger une crêpe avec mon adorable petit-ami, dont c'est l'anniversaire, dit Chris avec un grand sourire et en me bouffant du regard

-Oh. Alors c'était vrai ? Claire me l'a dit, mais je pensais qu'elle me faisait marcher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner. Chris, lui, n'avait pas envie de rire. Ou du moins, on aurait dit. Mais il reprit la parole d'un ton amusé, à la place. J'aurais juré qu'il avait grimacé avant, néanmoins.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que ma sœur est une menteuse ?

-Non, non, se défendit Jessica en secouant les mains. Je ne… croyais pas ça de toi, voilà tout.

-Je ne suis pas un tombeur, Jessica. Je ne l'ai jamais été, tu le sais. Et je ne le serai sans doute jamais.

J'allais faire un commentaire, du genre qu'il se sous-estimait. Mais ce commentaire était subjectif, alors je le gardais pour moi. Jessica, elle, ne se gêna pas.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, dit-elle en pointant son regard dans ma direction. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ton nom ait souvent été répété dans les douches de l'armée, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire hystérique

Chris eut un rire faussement outré, et Jessica glissa à son tour en prétextant qu'elle devait elle aussi s'occuper de ses clients. Alors je me mis à regarder Chris manger sa salade. C'était assez drôle. Je ne pus déterminer pourquoi, en revanche. Peut-être parce que ce genre de gars tout en muscle a subi un stéréotype assez crade qui lui donnent l'image d'un gros mangeur de viande. Enfin, comme je n'avais que rarement mangé dehors avec Chris - la dernière fois remonte à plus de deux ans, je ne faisais pas attention à son assiette - je donnai le bénéfice du doute à ces clichés. Et évidemment, Chris avait brisé celui-ci aussi.

Peu après, la jeune Swan revint pour prendre la suite de nos commandes. Moi je pris une crêpe classique, avec jambon, fromage et œuf, et Chris prit une crêpe avec des lardons, trois tonnes de fromages et de la crème fraîche dedans. Etant donné que nous nous voyions tous les jours, les conversations n'étaient pas vraiment nourries. A part une, plus spéciale, que Chris lança entre deux bouchées de crêpes.

-Sinon ça te fait quoi d'avoir vingt-sept ans ?

Je faillis avaler ma bouchée de travers. Pas à cause de la question, mais parce que je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais c'est comme ça.

-La même chose que quand j'ai eu vingt-six ans, l'année dernière, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Pour moi, ça n'a rien de transcendant.

-Ah non ? Et comment ça aurait pu être transcendant ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Si c'était un âge charnière, ou quelque chose du genre. J'étais content d'avoir seize ans, d'avoir dix-huit ans, d'avoir vingt-et-un ans pour la majorité, mais c'est tout.

Le coup de l'âge qui signifie quelque chose me rappelle le mot que Connor avait laissé dans mon colis d'anniversaire. A vrai dire, avant même qu'il ne soie d'accord avec moi sur ce fait, je le pensais déjà.

-Par contre, j'ai quelque chose avec le chiffre sept, ajoutai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Développe, dit Chris d'un ton curieux

-Je suis né le sept janvier 1987. J'avais quatre frères et sœur, donc parents inclus, on était sept. J'avais sept ans quand j'ai perdu ma première dent. J'avais dix-sept ans quand mon père est mort. Je suis entré dans l'Ecole Militaire Supérieure en 2007, où j'ai rencontré Sherry, qui est née le sept mai. Mon équipe en tant que capitaine a sept membres. Il y a toujours eu au moins deux sept dans mon numéro de téléphone. Et finalement, je me suis injecté ce foutu virus au mois de juillet, qui est le septième mois de l'année.

-Je suis né au mois de juillet, aussi, ajouta Chris avec un semblant de sourire

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le vingt-cinq, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça. C'est assez drôle ton histoire avec le sept, quand même.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est drôle, mais c'est étrange. Tu veux goûter ma crêpe ? éludai-je

-Ah ouais, tiens, dit Chris avec un petit sourire. Je suis curieux.

Je découpai soigneusement un bout de ma crêpe, et j'éprouvai une étrange satisfaction en mettant ma fourchette dans sa bouche. Peut-être une sorte de cliché romantique, qui sait. Il me proposa même de sa crêpe, après. Je n'étais pas fan de lardons, mais j'acceptai juste parce que j'étais juste un gros pervers. Le pire, c'est qu'en fait ce n'était pas mauvais. C'était sans doute la crème fraîche. Je suis immonde.

Juste après avoir fini de s'échanger des bouts de crêpes, nous eûmes droit à des crêpes sucrées, une banane chocolat pour moi et une sucrée pour Chris. Je pensai à demander si Chris aimait le chocolat blanc, et il répondit par l'affirmative. Je ricanai, et j'expliquai la discussion que j'avais eue avec Jake à ce propos le mois dernier. Chris eut un rire gêné, innocent comme il était, et alla payer l'addition à la caisse. Vu le monde qu'il y avait, je me dis que j'aurais sans doute le temps de rappeler Jake. Je sortis donc mon portable de ma poche pour rappeler le dernier numéro qui a appelé, et il décrocha après la première sonnerie.

-Ouais ? dit-il, comme par réflexe

-Salut Jake. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? lui demandai-je

-Bon anniversaire, mon pote, me dit-il d'un ton qui me semblait souriant

-Oh. Merci, dis-je un peu gêné. Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant.

-Logique. Etant donné que personne n'a cru bon de me le dire avant aujourd'hui. Puis-je savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Je ne pus rien répondre, me contentant de me sentir carrément con. J'entendais bien l'accusation sous-jacente de sa phrase. Il me _reprochait _de ne pas lui en avoir parlé.

-Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, mon cher, reprit-il d'un ton moins sec

-Je n'en sais rien, Jake, dis-je d'une petite voix, involontairement. Je suppose que c'est parce que le sujet n'est jamais venu sur le tapis, voilà tout.

-M'ouais. Certes. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, disons. Par contre moi, je te dis que mon anniversaire, c'est le seize juin, et que si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu as _intérêt _à me le souhaiter et à me faire un cadeau, ricanai-je

-D'accord, dis-je avec un petit rire. Je note.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant, au fait ? Tu n'es pas en rendez-vous galant avec Musclor ?

Musclor. J'oubliais le goût de Jake pour les surnoms. Et je me dis que, étonnamment, celui-ci allait assez bien à Chris. Je compris à ce moment-là pourquoi Jake avait raccroché avant que je ne réponde.

-Si. Et c'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir appelé pour ne pas déranger, dis-je d'un ton reconnaissant. Là, je profite que Chris ne soit pas là pour t'appeler. Il est là où personne ne peut aller à sa place, ajoutai-je avec un autre petit rire

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux. Je ne pouvais pas aller payer le jour de mon anniversaire, en quelque sorte. Je m'attendais à ce que Jake comprenne autre chose, et il ne me déçut pas.

-Berk ! Epargne-moi les détails ! dit Jake en riant franchement

-Trop tard ! Je vais graver cette image délicieuse à jamais dans ton esprit ! dis-je avec une caricature de rire démoniaque

-Non ! Je vous en prie, vilain démon ! répondit Jake avec une voix aiguë. Je suis faible et sans défense !

-La pitié c'est pour les tapettes, dis-je en utilisant ses propres mots. Toi plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir.

D'ailleurs, il sembla y penser, car il reprit la parole quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors comme ça, on me ressort mes propres cruautés, capitaine Nivans ? dit Jake avec un rire qui me semblait vexé sans vraiment l'être

-Une arme a le même effet, quelle que soit la personne qui l'utilise, dis-je d'un ton involontairement sérieux (déformation professionnelle, je pense). Il ne dépend que de soi pour en tirer parti.

-Mais la façon de se servir d'une arme détermine aussi son efficacité. Et tu es trop gentil pour que quiconque te prenne au sérieux avec des mots pareils.

Je jetai un œil à la caisse, et je vis Chris en train de payer. Je me dis alors qu'il était temps d'abréger ce coup de fil.

-Je vais te laisser, Jake, dis-je d'un ton rapide. Quand nous nous reverrons, je te prouverai à quel point tu as tort.

-Parfait. Je serais prêt, je n'oublierai pas les capotes, ricana Jake

Je ris aussi, et je raccrochai au moment où Chris se rapprochait de moi. Il me regardait avec un sourire curieux, je compris qu'il voulait savoir à qui je parlais. En même temps, à sa place, je pense que je voudrais le voir aussi. Quoique… La curiosité de Chris était mignonne, je sentais que la mienne aurait été plus jalouse qu'autre chose. Je lui expliquai donc la vérité, c'est-à-dire que Jake m'avait pour ainsi dire bipé, et que je l'avais rappelé pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Donc il m'avait souhaité un bon anniversaire, et on avait discuté vite fait après.

-C'est gentil de sa part, dit Chris avec un petit sourire

-Je trouve aussi, dis-je en souriant aussi

-Alors ? Quelle est la suite du programme ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux.

Chris rit un bon coup, et j'attendis qu'il ait fini pour lui envoyer un regard interrogatif.

-Si je te dis qu'on fait ce que tu veux, et que tu me dis qu'on fait ce que je veux, nous n'irons pas bien loin, tu ne crois pas ? me dit-il d'un ton encore franchement souriant

-Ah. Non en effet, dis-je avec un rire gêné

-Et c'est ton anniversaire. Alors décide, voyons.

Je regardai vaguement autour de moi, comme si ça allait m'inspirer, mais honnêtement, rien ne vint. J'avais envie de dire à Chris quelque chose du genre 'tant que je suis avec toi, je ferais n'importe quoi', mais ça ne nous avancerait pas beaucoup. Donc je lançai une idée de balade quelconque, en constatant qu'il n'était que midi et demie. Je pensais que Chris allait se foutre de moi, mais il n'en fit rien. Il me reprit la main, et nous parcourûmes le centre commercial dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables. Je crus voir Chris ralentir devant un magasin de jeux vidéos fermé, mais je ne jugeai pas ça important.

Nous fûmes de nouveau à l'entrée du centre commercial, pour la troisième fois en réalité, vers trois hures. Nous avions fini par ralentir au stand de glace, où Sherry et moi allions souvent, et elle me dit qu'une de ses collègues avait vu Jake un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je la remerciai d'être une enquêtrice de choc en ricanant et Chris et moi mangeâmes une bonne grosse glace. Il en prit une au chocolat, et j'en pris une à la fraise. Je repensai malgré moi au mot qu'Alice avait laissé dans le gâteau d'anniversaire qu'elle m'avait offert, et je partis très loin dans mon imaginaire en me voyant, en tant que femme, enceinte de Chris. Du coup je repensai à Sherry, et je me demandai un peu comment elle et Jake allaient gérer tout ça. Certes, Jake avait été payé grassement pour sa contribution sanguinolente, mais bon. J'espérais qu'il aurait les épaules de papa. Et je me dis déjà que je serais prêt à faire ce qu'il faudra pour les aider.

Bien entendu, je dus faire une tête concentrée, car Chris eut un petit rire.

-A quoi penses-tu avec autant de sérieux ? me demanda-t-il

-Je ne suis pas prêt à t'en parler maintenant, admis-je. On rentre après la glace ?

-Comme tu veux.

Nous échangeâmes de nouveaux nos expériences gustatives, et nous fûmes repartis vers la maison, vers cinq heures. Là-bas, Claire et Sherry nous attendaient déjà, et alors que les filles s'approchaient de nous, sans doute pour nous saluer, Jake entra juste derrière nous, en nous mettant une tape dans le dos.

-Salut les jeunes, lança-t-il en allant vers Sherry. Tu étais passée où toi ? lui demanda-t-il

-Je te raconterai, promis, dit Sherry d'un ton incertain (j'aurais juré qu'elle m'avait regardé, mais je n'étais sûr de rien). Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi, j'espère ?

-Si. Mais je te ferai payer en comité privé, ricana-t-il. Tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? lança-t-il à Claire

-Pour te voir, dit Claire en haussant les épaules. Dîner en famille.

-Tant mieux, dit Jake avec un franc sourire. Je préfère me faire chier ici avec vous que chez moi.

Claire et Sherry rirent en même temps, et Chris souffla quelque chose que je ne compris pas dans mon oreille. Je compris qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose du genre 'Je reviens tout de suite', car il se dirigea vers la chambre. Claire partit faire son trafic dans la cuisine, alors je me retrouvai seul avec les deux autres tourtereaux. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, et je m'assis sur un fauteuil. Jake me fit signe de m'assoir à côté de lui, mais je refusai du regard.

-Alors ? Cette journée ? me demanda Sherry

-C'était très sympathique. Mes collègues m'ont offert plein de cadeaux, et après j'ai traîné avec Chris. Juste paradisiaque, dis-je d'un ton que j'entendais moi-même comme extrêmement satisfait

-Sherry elle m'a abandonné pour aller trafiquer avec Claire, chouina Jake. J'aurais voulu venir te voir, mais je ne voulais pas déranger. C'est pour ça que je suis venu aussi vite quand Claire m'a appelé.

-Pour ça, ou parce que tu aimes passer du temps avec nous ? dis-je avec un sourire mauvais

-Ouais ouais, râla Jake. Je vous _adore_. Allez, on passe à autre chose.

Je ne pus réprimer mon rire, et Chris reparut, avec une autre chemise. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Jake dans le canapé, et lui demanda, à lui et Sherry, comment était leur journée. Je les écoutai d'une oreille distraite, en me perdant, encore et toujours dans mes pensées.

Evidemment, comme à chaque fois que je pensais trop longtemps, ma famille me revenait en tête. Le fait de revoir Betthany m'a un peu réconforté, mais au fond, j'étais encore profondément ébranlé par la perte de mes autres frères et sœurs, victime de cet homme sinistre qui se fait appeler le Patron. Les pistes pour le trouver sont minces, et on ne les aurait probablement jamais trouvées, ou du moins on aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal, s'il n'avait pas accepté qu'on les trouve. Du moins, c'est ce que Belphégor, sa messagère, avait affirmé. Mais si c'était du bluff ? Et qu'en fait elle-même nous menait sur une fausse piste ? Il nous restait la piste de l'asile de Mount Massive, dirigé par la société Murkoff, qui est un partenaire d'Umbrella. Mais si cette piste est fausse, elle aussi peut-être, nous reviendrons au point de départ.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par le visage de Chris qui s'est rapidement rapproché du mien, et qui me fit sursauter, d'ailleurs. Il eut un de ses beaux sourires, qui me font toujours autant chavirer, et prit la parole d'un ton plus sérieux.

-J'aurais à te parler après manger, me dit-il. Viens, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger en me tendant la main

Je la saisis, et il me tint la main jusqu'à ce que nous fussions à table. Claire était à sa place de chef, en bout de table, et Jake et Sherry étaient assis côte à côte, alors Chris et moi n'eûmes aucun mal à nous asseoir côte à côte également de l'autre côté de la table. Je fus donc en face de Jake, qui me fit un clin d'œil, et Claire apporta les assiettes. Ce soir, c'était une salade de riz, dans laquelle elle n'avait pas oublié les crudités. Il devait y avoir autant de tomates et de concombres que de riz et de thon. Elle avait enlevé l'œuf de la part de Sherry parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. La pauvre Sherry ne le méritait pas, avec ses nausées. Déjà que je trouvais les œufs assez vomitifs au naturel. Assez paradoxal étant donné que moi, j'aime ça. Enfin…

Après le dîner, Jake isola Claire dans un coin, apparemment déterminé à la faire cracher des renseignements sur la raison de son kidnapping sur la personne de Sherry, et du coup, cette dernière m'interrogea sur ma nouvelle équipe, profitant du fait que Chris ait encore disparu dans notre chambre. Je lui parlai donc de mes nouveaux collègues, en donnant tous les détails que j'avais, et elle parut ravie. Elle partit avec Jake peu après, il était à peu près neuf heures, et Claire s'éclipsa de nouveau dans la cuisine. J'allai donc rejoindre Chris dans la chambre. Je frappai, et j'entrai dès que Chris me donna son approbation. Il n'y avait plus tellement de secrets entre nous, Chris continuait de me le répéter, mais je continuais à garder ce genre de réflexes. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, un air assez sérieux sur le visage. Là encore, je devinai que j'allais vite savoir de quoi il voulait me parler.

-Ecoute Piers, commença-t-il. Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

Je sentis mon cœur accélérer d'un seul coup.

-Ouais, je le sais, dis-je en essayant de ne pas trop prendre d'accents accusateurs. Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.

Je voulais qu'il en vienne aux faits. Je n'en pouvais plus d'autant de tension. Mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer, non plus. Alors j'attendis, plus sur le qui vive que nécessaire.

-Désolé, dit-il. Je sens que je te stresse, alors j'irai à l'essentiel, ajouta-t-il en me prenant une main

Je le voyais triturer ma main gauche avec insistance, avec un air plus que concentré. Je finis par sourire intérieurement, en me demandant s'il ne me cherchait pas des rhumatismes. Mais mon expression se figea lorsque je vis un anneau sur mon annulaire. J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

-Piers Nivans. Veux-tu me faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de m'épouser ? dit Chris avec le sourire le plus tendre qu'il ne m'a jamais fait

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, et je lui sautai dessus pour passer mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il m'attira contre lui comme par réflexe.

-Je suis déjà à toi, Chris, dis-je. La question ne se pose même pas.

-Est-ce un oui ? dit Chris avec un ton enthousiaste

-Evidemment. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Je me reculai légèrement, en laissant mes mains sur ses épaules, pour l'embrasser plus passionnément que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je vis sur son visage, après, que ça lui a beaucoup plu. Il m'embrassa à son tour, et nous nous endormîmes sans nous en rendre compte, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Je sentais que rien ne pourrait troubler mon bonheur en cet instant, alors j'étais persuadé que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Mais quand ça arrivera, je serai prêt. Et je savais que, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne l'affronterai pas seul.

* * *

**Voilà ! L'action revient au prochain chapitre, comme Piers le craint x)**

**Sinon, monsieur Caleb, un de mes fervents reviewers, sort finalement son premier écrit, que nous avons écrit en collaboration. Elle est dans mes favoris, allez y jeter un œil, si vous avez envie ^^**


	16. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour !**

**(Pourquoi j'entends Mac Lesggy quand j'écris ça ? ...)**

**Voici donc le retour des choses sérieuses. Les mystères s'accumulent, s'enchaînent, mais se résoudront en temps voulu ! Ça, je peux vous le promettre !**

**Enfin bref, bonne lecture ^^**

**P.S. : J'arrête de mettre le mois de l'action dans les chapitres, car l'action se résoudra dans son intégralité au mois de janvier. L'épilogue sera peut-être au mois de février, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Murkoff, 1ère partie**

Après un dimanche sans histoire, où je dus résister aux élans hystériques de Sherry et Claire lorsqu'elles ont appris ce que Chris m'avait demandé le jour précédent, je fus de retour au B.S.A.A. J'avais rendez-vous dans la salle de réunion avec mon équipe de choc, qui était déjà au grand complet. Alice et ses sabres, Emmett et son sourire, Waylon et ses beaux yeux, Connor et ses lentilles, Rose et sa timidité et Joel et sa barbe. Nous commencèrent par nous saluer - je remarquai que, finalement, Alice m'appelait par mon prénom même devant ses collègues, qui ne parurent pas choqués ni surpris outre mesure - et, avant de commencer le briefing, je les remerciai comme il se devait pour les cadeaux. Le gâteau était très bon, je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de jouer aux jeux, j'ai à peine ouvert le bouquin de Connor, et le t-shirt que Waylon m'avait offert était en dessous de ma veste du B.S.A.A. Cela sembla beaucoup plaire à ce dernier, d'ailleurs, qui me fit un sourire. Emmett fit semblant de s'énerver, mais personne ne s'en offusqua, parce que si j'avais eu le temps de cerner le caractère d'Emmett, tout le monde avait dû le faire. La preuve, c'est que sa fausse colère ne dura même pas longtemps, il eut un rire franc qui lui correspondait déjà plus à peine une minute après son faux coup de gueule.

Je fis un rapport rapide et pas forcément constructif avec le peu que je savais d'Oswell Spencer. De toute évidence, lui et son frère étaient radicalement opposés. La preuve étant ce qu'Emmett lui-même m'avait dit : Oswell l'avait cryogénisé pour s'en débarrasser. Du coup, je me demandais si Emmett était déjà comme ça avant sa cryogénisation, ou s'il l'était devenu après son réveil. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour lui poser la question. Il parut un peu surpris, au premier abord, mais il répondit, en haussant les épaules, qu'il avait toujours été comme ça, et que ça surprenait tous les collaborateurs de son frère calculateur. Connor accusa le coup en soulignant la différence significative entre ses deux frères jumeaux aînés. Joel ajouta que lui et son frères étaient assez opposés, mais plus dans les idées que les caractères, et Rose dit que son frère et elles étaient assez similaires, la timidité en moins. Alice et Waylon passèrent leur tour, en tant qu'enfants uniques, et évidemment, je n'échappai pas à la question, du coup. Mon frère Duncan ressemblait assez à Emmett, le côté explicite en moins ; Chloé était assez calme d'ordinaire jusqu'à ce que quelque chose l'énerve, comme ma sœur Betthany par exemple, qui ne cessait jamais de titiller les gens amicalement et que ça finissait toujours par partir assez loin ; et mon petit frère Alexis était assez similaire à Rose, assez discret mais très efficace quand il le fallait. Le parallélisme entre elle et mon frère sembla amuser Rose, et bien évidemment, le commentaire d'Emmett ne se fit pas attendre.

-Il faudrait les marier ! s'esclaffa-t-il

-La famille du capitaine est morte, faux blond, grimaça Connor

L'ambiance tomba d'un coup. Je regardai mes coéquipiers tour à tour. Rose et Waylon plantèrent un regard déprimé dans la table, Alice regarda ailleurs, Connor continuait de grimacer et Joel fronça les sourcils en foudroyant Emmett du regard. Ce dernier agita les mains en l'air, un air plus que confus sur le visage.

-Oh merde. Désolé cap', j'avais oublié, dit-il d'un ton rapide

-Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je d'un ton neutre

Honnêtement, je n'étais pas aussi affecté que je pensais l'être. Ou que je l'aurais été si cette blague pourrie avait été faite il y a un mois ou deux. Je réussis même à sourire à Emmett, qui retrouva son sourire aussi, sans perdre la culpabilité dans son regard. Connor toussota, et je réussis à remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées pour commencer le briefing.

-L'objectif d'aujourd'hui est donc l'asile de Mount Massive, où se situe le siège de l'entreprise Murkoff, commençai-je. Notre mission est d'entrer, de chercher des infos, et de ressortir tous vivants et entiers. Pas de sacrifices aujourd'hui, compris ?

-Ouais, cap', dit Emmett qui semblait avoir retrouvé son humeur. On vous laisse la partie sacrifice.

-Merci, Emmett, dis-je en souriant vraiment, cette fois

-Tu ne la fermes jamais, monsieur Spencer ? lança Connor d'un ton faussement énervé

-Malheureusement non, ricana Emmett. Je suis fait comme ça.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour remonter le moral des troupes dans une équipe unie, dit Rose de sa voix calme

-Voilà. Merci ma belle, dit Emmett avec un grand sourire

-Mais ne l'encourage pas toi aussi ! s'exclama Connor en riant

-Trop tard, soupira Joel

-D'habitude, tu aimes quand je crie, trésor, pouffa Emmett en dévisageant Joel

-C'est hors contexte, répondit l'aîné d'un ton gêné

Je sourcillai, en les regardant tous les deux, tour à tour, puis je fis une tête étonnée en comprenant les sous-entendus à peine cochons d'Emmett. Ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je regardai vaguement Alice, qui semblait assez distraite, alors je repris mon rôle de leader en main et je décidai de calmer le jeu entre mes soldats. Je pris un ton sérieux, mais les mauvaises images que je commençais à avoir concernant Joel et Emmett allaient rester incrustées un bon moment dans mon pauvre esprit pervers.

-Bon, les enfants, dis-je en tapant dans mes mains (étrangement, ça a marché). Je vous laisse vous préparer, on se revoit dans le hall d'entrée dans une heure. Vous avez des questions ? Des questions pertinentes ? ajoutai-je en voyant l'air fanfaron d'Emmett qui s'apprêtait à dire une autre bêtise

Il devait vraiment avoir envie de poser une question sotte, car il ferma bruyamment la bouche.

-Quand vous dites "se préparer", vous parlez d'équipement, exact ? demanda Rose, l'air de rien

-C'est ça, dis-je en acquiesçant. Prenez le nécessaire ici, et rendez-vous dans l'entrée.

Joel et Waylon se dirigèrent ensemble vers le local à armes, et Connor et Rose eurent une sorte de regard entendu avant de se diriger tous les deux vers la porte. Plus curieux que nécessaire, je les interpellai, et ils se retournèrent.

-Oui ? dit Rose

-Les armes, ce n'est pas de l'autre côté ? dis-je en montrant le local dans lequel venaient d'entrer les autres

-On a amené nos propres armes, dit Connor d'un air qui m'échappait. A tout à l'heure.

Ils partirent donc, et, alors qu'Emmett me faisait un petit coucou, toujours assis autour de la table, j'allai voir Alice, qui marmonnait dans son coin. Quand elle me vit arriver, elle fit une tête surprise, je devais l'avoir dérangée en plein débat intérieur. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, et me fit un petit sourire, que je réussis à lui rendre.

-Vous avez un problème ? me demanda-t-elle

-C'est ce que j'allais vous demander. A quoi vous pensez ?

Alice se mit à faire les cent pas, et je la suivis du regard, en attendant sa réponse.

-L'asile, dit-elle. Murkoff. Je repense à ce que cet Adam m'a dit au téléphone. Que je trouverai des réponses là-bas. Karim le croit sur parole, alors… Voilà. Ça me travaille.

-Vous vous interrogez sur le genre de réponses que vous y trouverez ?

-Evidemment. Ça ne vous travaillerait pas, si vous étiez à ma place ?

-Si, bien sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vécue, mais je comprends votre situation. Et c'est pour ça que je tiens à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas seule sur ce coup, Alice. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

-Je le sais. Merci capitaine.

-Le câlin ! Le câlin ! lança Emmett derrière moi, encore assis à la table

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, d'abord ? lui lançai-je d'un ton amusé

-J'attends Joel, pour qu'on aille ensemble chercher mon arme chez moi.

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Vous verrez bien ! chantonna Emmett

J'eus un petit rire, qui me semblait nerveux, et je suivis Alice lorsqu'elle alla s'asseoir à table à côté d'Emmett. Nus fûmes rejoints par Joel et Waylon, et Emmett et Joel partirent en effet en même temps, en promettant de revenir à l'heure. Alice dit qu'elle avait encore besoin de penser un peu, et je partis donc vers l'entrée avec Waylon, où nous retrouvâmes Rose et Connor, qui discutaient littérature si j'entendais bien. Ils me confirmèrent qu'ils avaient vu Joel et Emmett, alors nous les attendîmes tous ensemble. Puis, en regardant Waylon, qui écoutait la suite de la discussion, je repensai à autre chose.

-Ça ne vous fait rien de retourner à l'asile ? lui demandai-je

-Sorti de son contexte, ricana Connor

Waylon rit légèrement avant de me répondre.

-Ça va me faire drôle, bien sûr, mais je sais que tout ira bien. Je ne serais pas aussi démuni que la dernière fois que j'y étais, et je pense que certaines expériences ont été maîtrisées.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandai-je, intrigué

-Environ tous les six mois, l'entreprise Murkoff relâchait les sujets de leurs expériences pour les tester en situation réelle, disons. En gros, ça ressemblait à une battle royale entre les patients et les médecins. Les techniciens étaient protégés, bien sûr, c'était le seul personnel qui n'était pas facilement renouvelable.

-Tu n'étais pas un technicien, toi ? demanda Connor

-Si. Mais avec l'histoire du mail que j'ai envoyé à Miles, parlant de ce qui se passait dans l'asile, on m'a jeté dans la battle royale, en tant que cible prioritaire. Certains patients étaient plus violents, plus intelligents que les autres, ce sont ceux qui sont restés d'une battle royale à l'autre en tant que personnages neutres, qui pouvaient attaquer qui ils voulaient. Et là, ils me voulaient tous. C'est l'un de ces patients spéciaux, le docteur Richard Trager, qui m'a torturé en secret pendant presque deux mois.

-C'est horrible, marmonna Rose en mettant sa main devant sa bouche

Je ne dis rien, mais je n'en pensais pas moins.

-Une fois que j'ai réussi à lui échapper, je devais continuer à échapper aux autres, reprit Waylon. Et lorsque j'ai enfin atteint la sortie, c'est le directeur de Murkoff lui-même qui m'a ralenti une nouvelle fois en me poignardant dans les côtes. Mais il s'est fait tuer par un autre patient, et j'ai pu m'enfuir.

-Alors c'est ça l'histoire avec les détails, dit Connor d'un ton concentré. J'espère qu'après tout ça, on pourra faire couler Murkoff une fois pour toutes.

-Moi aussi, dit Waylon. Ils ne développent pas de virus comme Umbrella, mais ils méritent largement le même sort, pour ce qu'ils font.

-Où est Alice ? demanda Rose en regardant autour d'elle

-Elle nous rejoint, dis-je en me souvenant à peine qu'elle était restée dans la salle de briefing

-Piers ! dit une voix que je reconnus tout de suite

Connor s'écarta juste à temps de l'entrée pour esquiver Sherry, qui me sauta dessus, pour changer. Elle dut prendre son élan car nous fîmes quelques tours, sous les yeux amusés des membres de mon équipe. J'eus à peine lâché Sherry que ce fut Jake qui me fit un gros câlin, en me tapant amicalement dans le dos. Je vis Connor ricaner, mais je ne sus pas comment le prendre, honnêtement. Alors je ne dis rien.

-Comment ça va toi ? me demanda Jake

-Ça va, ouais. Merci.

-Ce sont des gens de ton équipe ? demanda Sherry en regardant les autres avec un petit sourire

Tout le monde se présenta rapidement, et j'appris une autre nouvelle. Pendant que mon équipe partirait pour l'asile de Mount Massive, celle de Chris partirait pour l'ancien QG de la Routine du Massacre, cette entreprise mercenaire pour qui Alice travaillait et qui était un collaborateur d'Umbrella, qui avait de nouveau donné des signes de vie pendant le week-end. Le signalement de la personne qui vagabondait dans les locaux ressemblait étrangement à celui des messagères du Patron, qui étaient apparemment toutes habillées pareil. Lorsque je demandais des précisions sur le reste de leur équipe, Jake haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et Sherry admit, avec un rire gêné, qu'ils ne les avaient encore jamais vus, et que Chris avait été très évasif sur le sujet. Je me tournai vers ma propre équipe, et ils n'en savaient rien non plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Chris et Betthany nous faisaient des cachotteries comme ça, mais ça ne me plaisait pas. Jake et Sherry partirent à leur tour à leur briefing, Sherry n'oubliant pas de m'embrasser sur la joue, et Emmett et Joel revinrent à ce moment-là. Connor leur expliqua ce qu'ils avaient raté, et Alice arriva peu après. Nous pûmes donc partir vers l'asile de Mount Massive.

Nous étions dans une jeep, Waylon conduisait et Rose était à la place du passager, Alice était entre Emmett et moi sur la première banquette, et Joel et Connor étaient derrière. Dans la voiture, la conversation était bien plus nourrie que toutes celles auxquelles j'avais assisté malgré moi pendant mon service dans l'équipe de Chris, ce qui fit que le trajet parut très court. Je pus par exemple demander à Emmett, qui était non loin de moi, quelle était son arme. Il réussit à échanger sa place avec Alice, qui était à côté de moi, pour me montrer ce qu'il y avait dans son sac. A priori, c'était un pistolet quelconque, d'assez gros calibre, mais ce n'était pas tout. Dans le sac, il y avait des accessoires pour aller avec. Emmett me les montra un par un, en m'expliquant leurs fonctions. Le premier était une extension d'allonge de canon, pour changer son pistolet en mitrailleuse, le second était un silencieux, le troisième était un canon manuel allongé, pour changer le pistolet en fusil à pompe, et le quatrième était un complément du premier, une seconde allonge de canon avec une lunette, pour transformer la mitrailleuse en fusil de sniper. En gros, il avait cinq armes en une, ce que je trouvais impressionnant.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Connor, qui avait aussi éludé la question de son armement au QG du B.S.A.A. Il me fit un clin d'œil, en me disant que le voir en action serait bien plus éloquent que n'importe quelle situation. Joel eut d'ailleurs un ricanement caustique en entendant ça, ce qui me fit penser, non sans sourire, qu'il avait déjà été témoin des talents de Connor. Devant moi, Rose avait ri, ce qui me fit penser que je ne connaissais pas sa stratégie, à elle non plus. Elle se contenta de me dire qu'un couteau était tout ce qui lui fallait, couteau qui était rangé dans sa botte droite. Je ne l'attendais pas, celle-là, mais bon. Elle affirmait qu'elle savait se défendre, alors je lui donnerai le bénéfice du toute jusqu'à ce que j'aie la preuve du contraire. Emmett raconta alors une histoire, selon laquelle aucun des membres de l'équipe ne battait jamais Rose en combat rapproché, mais que le second le plus doué dans ce domaine était Connor. En revanche, le plus doué avec les armes était Joel, suivi de près par Emmett lui-même et ensuite par Alice, qui nous fit un coucou avec l'un de ses sabres. Waylon ouvrit la bouche pour la seule fois du voyage en disant, d'un air faussement vexé, qu'il savait qu'il était le plus nul de l'équipe et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Cela fit rire Emmett, évidemment, et derrière moi, Connor et Joel eurent un rire nerveux entendu.

Une très courte heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant les grilles de l'asile. Evidemment, il n'y avait personne aux commandes, alors nous dûmes descendre de la bagnole pour continuer à pied. Avec une agilité qui m'étonna, Rose et Connor grimpèrent la grille et retombèrent de l'autre côté pour nous ouvrir. Emmett fit mine d'applaudir, alors que l'air admiratif de Joel se suffisait à lui-même. Depuis la cabine, Rose me fit le signe de la rejoindre, et je pris Waylon avec moi, laissant les autres faire la garde extérieure.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-je en entrant

-Vous voyez ce portail, là ? me dit Rose en me le montrant. Selon le manuel, c'est un brouilleur de canon.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Que si on entre, nos armes à feu seront rendues inefficaces. Pour Connor, Alice et moi ça ira, mais il faut que vous trouviez une solution pour vous autres.

-C'est nouveau, ça, dit Waylon d'un ton étonné. Je pense que la sécurité a été modifiée il y a peu de temps. Activer ça alors que les forces de sécurité envahissaient les lieux n'aurait pas été judicieux.

-Il y a longtemps que vous vous êtes échappé ? demandai-je

-Il y a trois mois. Des changements significatifs ont dû être faits depuis ma fuite et celle du Walrider. Nous devrons être prudents.

-Le Walrider ? répétai-je en même temps que Rose

-Un cousin de Skywalker ? tenta Connor avec un ricanement

Je mis du temps à comprendre la blague, et j'eus un sourire sonore malgré moi. Même Rose avait souri. Waylon, lui, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire.

-J'en parlerai avec tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Allons les rejoindre.

Je jetai un regard réprobateur à Connor, qui haussa les épaules, et nous ressortîmes de la cabine de contrôle. Rose reprit son explication quant au portail, et Waylon nous raconta une autre anecdote de l'asile. La première expérience, commencée dans les années quarante par les fondateurs de Murkoff, se faisait appeler le Walrider. Il a été considéré par un exemple, une forme de vie parfaite, voire même un Dieu par les docteurs et par certains patients, dont un qui lui vouait carrément un culte. Toutefois, comme toutes les autres expériences, il a décidé d'être indépendant, et, sous sa forme de fumée noire, peut prendre le contrôle d'être vivants. Son premier hôte a été un certain Billy Hope, mais il a été retrouvé mort par Waylon lui-même. Le Walrider dut avoir un autre hôte, cependant, car, alors que Jeremy Blaire, un des directeurs de Murkoff, empêchait Waylon de fuir pour la énième fois, le Walrider a surgi de nulle part et a dépecé Blaire, permettant à Waylon de s'enfuir.

-Tu crois qu'il est encore là-dedans ? demanda Joel en montrant l'asile

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça qu'il faudra être prudent, répondit Waylon

-Être dépecé, très peu pour moi, dit Connor avec un rire sans joie

-Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui, dis-je d'un ton décidé. Nous sommes ici pour une enquête, pas pour lancer une guerre.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, vous savez ? dit Joel d'un ton qui me semblait blasé. Surtout avec des têtes brûlées pareilles.

-Ecoutez-le, le père de famille, ricana Emmett. Ça a un enfant et ça se la pète. Qui de nous deux est le plus impulsif, à ton avis ?

-Bon les enfants, dit Alice en tapant des mains comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. On se concentre. Les portiques sont par là, ajouta-t-elle en montrant les grandes entées. Vous aurez besoin de quoi vous défendre, tous les deux, reprit-elle en nous regardant, Waylon et moi.

Elle prit ses deux sabres, à sa ceinture, et nous les tendit, à Waylon et moi. Je vis l'air plus que sceptique de Waylon, et cela sembla amuser sa collègue.

-Tu préfères rester désarmé, peut-être ? lança-t-elle, l'air de rien

-Non. Merci Alice, dit Waylon en prenant le sabre

Quant à moi, j'avais déjà remercié Alice du regard, et j'éprouvai une étrange satisfaction en mettant le fourreau de l'arme à ma ceinture. Sans doute était-ce mon goût pour les jeux vidéo, qui me faisait me sentir comme un des protagonistes qui se préparait avant de commencer un niveau. Finalement, nous fûmes partis pour l'asile, et, dans nos sacs et nos poches, les armes à feu semblèrent sauter, complètement brouillées par le portique. Je sortis quand même mon fusil, des fois que, et je vis que le canon avait tout simplement été broyé. Je remerciai ma négligence de ne pas avoir pris mon pistolet tactique - je n'aurais franchement pas voulu qu'il subisse le même sort - et nous pûmes nous concentrer sur notre exploration des lieux.

L'entrée était grande, avec des balustrades sur les côtés ainsi que des escaliers, et un grand bureau rectangulaire était au centre de la pièce. On aurait plus dit l'entrée d'un hôtel que l'entrée d'un asile, honnêtement. Je vis bien sûr tout de suite Waylon qui regardait autour de lui avec une expression qui m'échappait. Il marchait, pour ne pas dire errait, dans l'entrée, et il s'arrêta tout près du bureau.

-C'est là que Jeremy Blaire m'a poignardé, et que le Walrider l'a tué, dit-il d'un ton sombre. Je me suis appuyé ici, dit-il en touchant le bureau du bout des doigts, et je suis sorti par cette porte. Je me souviens de tout, de chaque détail. C'est effrayant.

-Je me souviens de chaque détail de ma 'mort', moi aussi, dis-je. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

Même si tout n'était pas revenu tout de suite, à bien y repenser.

-Merci capitaine. Ça me rassure, je ne suis pas fou, dit Waylon avec un rire gêné

-Ou alors vous êtes fous tous les deux ? dit Emmett avec un rire bruyant. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on vous aime quand même.

-Bon sang, tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? soupira Connor

-Non ! Faudra t'y faire, mon grand.

-Il y a des sujets sur lesquels on ne plaisante pas, cependant, dit Connor d'un ton sérieux

-Allez, on se concentre ! dis-je d'un ton amusé. Je vous propose qu'on se sépare en deux. Vous avez des suggestions pour les équipes ?

-Alice et Waylon avec le cap', et les autres restent ensemble, dit Emmett d'un ton rapide

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alice d'un ton curieux

Je dois avouer que je l'étais aussi. Surtout la vitesse à laquelle Emmett avait fait son raisonnement.

-Autant laisser les subtils à la recherche d'infos ensemble, surtout si deux d'entre eux ne savent pas se servir d'un sabre, et les autres ensemble pour l'exploration. Non ?

-Ce n'est pas bête, mais c'est Rose qui a la connaissance en informatique, dit Waylon. Si on trouve quelque chose, mais c'est protégé, on n'aura pas l'air fin. En plus, je ne cherche pas spécialement quelque chose, alors j'échange ma place avec elle. Et je te rends ça, du coup, ajouta-t-il en tendant le sabre à sa propriétaire

-Non, garde-le. Et je préfère ton raisonnement à celui d'Emmett, dit Alice en regardant ce dernier avec un sourire évident

-Mais ! J'ai agi à l'instinct, aussi ! se défendit Emmett. Je vous crotte, vous les cérébraux.

-Ouais, soit, toussota Joel. Donc les filles avec le capitaine, et nous de l'autre côté.

-Et si on trouve quelque chose, on vous appelle par radio, dit Connor

-Ça vous va, Piers ? demanda Alice

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi. Evidemment, c'était moi, le capitaine.

-Je n'ai aucune objection, dis-je. Alice, Rose et moi irons dans l'aile ouest, et vous autres irez dans l'aile est. On reste en contact radio, et on se retrouve ici dans deux heures. Des questions ?

-Plus une requête qu'une véritable question, cap', dit Emmett d'un ton sérieux qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille

-Je vous écoute.

-Si vous voyez une rose sous une cloche de verre, ne la touchez pas, s'esclaffa-t-il

Je ris franchement, imité par Waylon et Joel, alors que Rose rit de son rire discret. Je me demandais sérieusement si je m'habituerais un jour à la répartie d'Emmett, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimais beaucoup ça. Connor, lui, ne riait pas. Il a poussé un soupir dépité. On aurait dit que seules ses propres blagues le faisaient rire, à bien y réfléchir. Ce que je trouvais un peu dommage. L'humour de Connor était au moins aussi intéressant que celui d'Emmett, la différence était surtout la fréquence d'utilisation.

-Bon, dispersion, dis-je en prenant un ton sérieux, voire professionnel. Bonne chance à tous.

Mes soldats me firent tous un salut militaire, et alors que j'empruntai l'escalier ouest, suivi par les membres féminins de mon équipe, je jetai un dernier regard à l'escalier d'en face, où le reste de mon équipe venait de disparaître. Nous nous engageâmes à notre tour dans un couloir sombre, où je distinguai vaguement que le plafond était en mauvais état. Sans doute l'électricité avait-elle été coupée, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Mes deux coéquipières me suivaient en silence, et ce silence fut rompu par un bruit venant d'une pièce. J'y entrai, en demandant aux filles de couvrir mes arrières, mais je n'y trouvai rien. Je refermai la porte, mais j'eus une sorte d'intuition. Nous n'étions pas seuls dans cet asile.

* * *

**Voili voilà, les gens ! La suite arrive très bientôt ! Je vous aime ! :D**


	17. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour ! ^^**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre moyennement petit moins long que les autres. Dans la moyenne, en fait. C'est plus une introduction à une autre intrigue, qui sera développé dans le prochain point de vue. Le chapitre Murkoff aura donc quatre parties. Après le point de vue, nous irons voir comment l'équipe de Chris s'en sort de son côté, dans un chapitre en deux ou trois parties, puis nous reviendrons sur l'asile. Voilà le plan pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Voilà. Sang, douleur et problématiques dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Murkoff, 2ème partie**

Après notre fausse alerte, nous continuâmes à errer dans les couloirs, qui se ressemblaient trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Toutes les pièces se ressemblaient, elles aussi, et étaient vides. Je réussis à trouver un plan. Logiquement, les patients étaient gardés dans cette aile du bâtiment, et les quartiers des docteurs était de l'autre côté, alors que l'aile est était consacrée aux expériences. En fin de compte, c'est dans l'aile est que nous aurions dû aller, les filles et moi. Qui plus est, le fait que les locaux à patients étaient vides était un autre sujet de questionnement. Où étaient passés tous les patients ? Cela m'inquiétait franchement, et je voyais à l'expression de Rose qu'elle pensait comme moi. Cependant, Alice était toujours aussi silencieuse, son expression semblait concentrée, comme si elle pensait à plein de trucs en même temps. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Rose fut plus rapide que moi.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à son amie d'un ton concerné

-Hein ? Ah si, si, dit Alice, comme si on venait de la réveiller. Je me pose juste plein de questions en même temps. Ça doit être l'ambiance qui fait ça.

-Des questions ? Comme quoi ? demandai-je à mon tour

-Enfin, pas exactement des questions, se corrigea Alice. C'est plutôt que je n'arrive pas à m'enlever les paroles d'Adam de la tête. Et si je n'appréciais pas ce que je découvrirai ?

-C'est en effet un risque, dit Rose en prenant son menton dans sa main. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu te sentiras mieux une fois que tu en sauras plus sur ton passé. Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive, on sera de ton côté, ajouta-t-elle avec son petit sourire timide

-Evidemment, confirmai-je

-Merci, dit Alice. Je me sens soutenue, ça me fait réellement plaisir.

-Nous sommes une équipe, Alice. Ne l'oubliez pas, dis-je en imitant Chris malgré moi

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, dit Alice avec un sourire mystérieux

Nous nous tournâmes ensuite tous les trois en même temps vers une porte, derrière laquelle on avait entendu un bruit. Avec mon pauvre sabre, dont je savais à peine me servir, je fus tout désigné pour ouvrir la porte, avec Alice et Rose qui couvraient mes arrières. Je vis alors, en train de croupir dans un coin, ce qui devait être un patient -je le devinai à cause de la tenue d'hôpital qu'il portait. Il avait les genoux repliés contre son torse, et ses mains sur le haut de sa tête dégarnie. Les filles et moi l'approchèrent prudemment, si ça se trouve il n'était pas hostile. Même si je n'y croyais pas trop, franchement. Une fois que je fus assez près, je l'entendis marmonner.

-Chris Walker. Chris Walker arrive. Il va tous nous tuer. Tous. Fuir, fuir. Chris Walker arrive. Fuir, se cacher. Ici, il ne peut pas nous trouver. Fuir, se cacher. Sinon Chris Walker va tous nous tuer.

-Vous allez bien ? demandai-je, la main sur mon arme

Il releva la tête vers moi, et je sursautai. Une énorme cicatrice lui traversait le visage, du sourcil gauche au menton, une autre était visible sur son crâne maintenant qu'il avait enlevé ses mains, et son œil droit était cousu. Cependant, il ne montra aucun signe d'agressivité. Il semblait même bien plus effrayé que moi. Il recula contre le mur, avant de reprendre sa position et de se remettre à marmonner. Cela me fit un peu de peine, il faut le dire. Derrière moi, Rose s'était rapprochée.

-Tous les patients ne sont pas comme ceux que nous as décrits Waylon, dit-elle avec un ton extrêmement compatissant. Il n'y a que des victimes dans cette histoire.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je me dis aussi. Je me demande surtout qui est ce Chris Walker, répliquai-je

Je trouvais assez ironique que la terreur d'un asile psychiatrique plus que suspect ait le même prénom que l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

-Quelque chose me dit que nous le croiserons bientôt, dit Alice, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver. J'ai entendu des gens crier au bout de ce couloir.

-Tu penses que ça a un lien ? demanda Rose

-J'en suis persuadée. Allons-y.

-Vous voulez qu'on aille dans sa direction ? m'enquis-je, en sourcillant un peu

-Evidemment. S'il rôde dans le coin, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il a quelque chose à protéger.

-Ou qu'il s'agit d'un sadique qui massacre les gens de manière aléatoire ? dis-je avec un rire pas du tout amusé

-Forcément, si vous voyez tout du mauvais côté, ricana Alice

J'eus une sorte de rire nerveux, et nous ressortîmes de la salle, alors que je faisais quand même attention, des fois que le locataire de cette 'chambre' ne change d'avis à notre égard.

Nous fûmes donc de nouveau dans les couloirs, où, effectivement, des cris pouvaient être entendus, depuis le fond du couloir. Mais ils semblaient trop désordonnés pour n'avoir une seule et même raison. Waylon nous avait parlé des systèmes d'émeute, sans doute l'une d'entre elles étaient en cours en ce moment. Etant donné notre armement limité, cela ne faciliterait pas nos affaires.

Dès que nous fûmes entrés dans le couloir d'où venaient les cris, tout devint plus clair. La partie de l'asile d'où nous venions n'était que la surface. Le vrai asile était là, sous nos pieds. La pièce était immense, aussi grande que le hall d'entrée, et nous étions arrivés en hauteur, sur une sorte de balcon. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un terrain de football, et des patients, tous habillés pareil, couraient partout en criant n'importe quoi. Qui plus est, le peu de portes de chambres que je voyais avaient pour particularité, en plus d'être en métal massif avec juste un petit hublot en verre, d'avoir l'air d'être des portes de cellule en prison. Alice et moi regardâmes en bas d'un air curieux. Horrifié mais curieux. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un ascenseur.

-Nous pourrons sans doute descendre dans les profondeurs de l'asile avec ça, dis-je en le montrant

-C'est ce que je regardais aussi, dit Rose

-Nous avons une marée humaine à traverser avant, cependant, nota Alice. Rendez-moi ça, ajouta-t-elle en montrant son arme à ma ceinture. Rose et moi allons vous couvrir.

-Dites tout de suite que je suis bon à rien, dis-je en riant franchement en tendant son arme à mon lieutenant

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, Piers, dit Alice en remettant son arme à sa ceinture. Allons-y.

Nous nous mîmes donc en formation. Je commençais par marcher en tête, mais Rose passa devant moi, en marchant prudemment, et Alice restait derrière moi, à couvrir mes arrières. Sur une équipe de sept, j'étais content d'avoir deux filles, car je trouvais dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de membres féminins dans le B.S.A.A. Comme je l'ai lu dans un livre, bien que je le savais déjà avant, les femmes ont souvent des réactions différentes des hommes devant certaines situations, ce qui permet d'avoir plus de points de vue, donc plus de solutions. Là, j'étais en infériorité numérique, et ça ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire.

Etonnamment, même les patients les plus agités nous ignoraient, ou se contentaient de nous regarder passer avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Il y a bien eu ce moment où une main est sortie du hublot de la porte d'une cellule, mais il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, et le seul patient qui a réussi à s'approcher de nous a été repoussé par Rose, qui l'a envoyé par-dessus bord. Il s'éclata le crâne en bas, attirant la plupart des patients alentour, qui s'arrêtèrent de crier en courant partout. Nous en profitâmes pour accélérer vers l'ascenseur, qui ne fonctionnait pas évidemment. Alice ne retint pas longtemps son soupir, et je fis de même. Mais heureusement pour nous, un escalier en métal était visible un peu plus loin, au bout d'un couloir, et un plan était tout près de l'ascenseur. L'alimentation était au dernier sous-sol, bien sûr. La descente serait sans doute une grande partie de plaisir.

-Donc on descend, déclara Alice en montrant le couloir

-Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, admit Rose d'un ton un peu blasé. Quelque chose me dit que ce sera pire en bas qu'ici.

-Vous êtes bon pour retourner en enfer, Piers. J'espère que vous en êtes conscient, ricana Alice

-Ouais, je le suis, lui répondis-je, presque amusé. Mais je n'y vais pas seul, donc ça se passera bien.

-Evidemment capitaine, me dit Rose d'un ton conciliant

Je réussis à lui faire un sourire, qu'elle me rendit, et nous nous remîmes en position pour nous engager dans le couloir qui menait à l'escalier. Sur notre gauche, il y avait des baies vitrées, et nous voyions l'entrée de l'asile. Donc nous avions tourné en rond ? Sur notre droite, il y avait d'autres pièces, qui semblaient plus administratives. Alice entra dans la première pièce, son arme à la main, et Rose et moi faisions le guet. Alice ressortit rapidement, en affirmant qu'il n'y avait rien, et ce fut pareil pour la deuxième. Cependant, alors que nous allions ouvrir la troisième porte, elle n'eut pas besoin de nous. Je m'écartai juste à temps, alors que quelqu'un défonçait la porte, et quelque chose me chopa par le cou et me colla sur la baie vitrée. Vu la figure défigurée qui me fixait avec une hargne non-dissimulée, je devinai que c'était un patient. Mais massif, _très _massif. Il n'avait que le pantalon de sa tenue de patient, et des cicatrices lui couvraient le buste.

-Sale petit marcassin, marmonna-t-il en me dévisageant avec un air explicite

Au moment où Alice et Rose allaient l'attaquer pour essayer de me libérer, il cogna ma tête sur la baie vitrée, m'assommant à moitié. Alors que ma vue se brouillait, je crus voir le sabre d'Alice s'abattre sur le dos du patient, sans qu'il ne réagisse toutefois. Il me tenait contre la baie vitrée d'une main, et vira mes deux collègues d'un revers de son bras libre avant de me choquer de nouveau contre la baie vitrée, qui se brisa pour le coup. Il me lança avec force, et j'atterris dans le hall d'entrée. J'eus à peine de voir la tête du patient dépasser de la baie vitrée cassée en haut, alors que je perdais de plus en plus connaissance, et je crus entendre les filles crier mon nom. Au final, je finis par tomber dans les pommes, en sentant du sang couler de chaque côté de mon visage.

Dans un état second, pas encore tout à fait réveillé, je vis une silhouette sombre se pencher au-dessus de moi. Enfin, elle était bien floue, et elle était sombre à cause de son style de vêtement. Habillé tout en noir, l'individu ne rapprocha pas son visage de moi, mais je sentais qu'il me regardait. Il me souleva en silence dans ses bras, et je me sentais à peine bouger. Je savais ce qui se passait uniquement parce que je voyais l'environnement bouger. A chaque fois que je clignais des yeux, des minutes devaient se passer, car l'environnement était différent à chaque fois. Décidément, j'avais une manie de me faire sauver à moitié inconscient par des inconnus. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas Ada. Il restait silencieux, mais j'étais assez collé contre lui pour constater qu'il n'y avait pas de double détail au niveau de la poitrine. Je voyais – en quelque sorte – le sol d'assez loin, alors il devait être assez grand, aussi. Je finis par me rendormir, quelques instants plus tard.

Je me suis réveillé, encore un peu étourdi, dans une pièce sombre. J'étais allongé sur une table, et je me mis rapidement – trop rapidement – assis dessus, pour prendre ma tête dans mes mains. Une fois que j'eus rassemblé mes esprits, je réussis à remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je compris après un court raisonnement que la "personne" qui m'avait envoyé faire un tour devait être Chris Walker, et je comprenais pourquoi les patients le craignaient, en revoyant l'épée d'Alice ne pas écorcher son dos. Je regardai lentement autour de moi, pour essayer de retrouver mes repères. La pièce était sombre, apparemment l'électricité était coupée partout sauf dans le hall principal, et, à part le bureau sur lequel on m'avait déposé, il n'y avait rien. D'ailleurs, je me demandais qui m'avait aidé. J'avais le sentiment que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cet asile, les patients mis à part, mais je me demandais ce que ce énième tiers voulait.

Et au moment où je me demandais tout ça, quelque ouvrait la porte. Je fis le geste instinctif pour dégainer, mais j'étais désarmé. La personne qui venait d'entrer remarqua mon geste, et mit ses mains en l'air.

-Du calme, Piers Nivans, me dit une voix de jeune fille. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

Je plissai les yeux, ces derniers ne s'étant pas encore habitué au noir, et ce malgré le rai de lumière qui est entré avec ma visiteuse. Je mis donc une bonne minute pour repérer l'uniforme scolaire rouge et noir qui m'avait été décrit deux fois déjà. Cela augmenta ma méfiance, bien entendu, et l'autre sembla le voir, car elle leva un sourcil.

-Oh, j'oubliais, dit-elle. Le plus logique serait que je me présente. Je m'appelle Maria Purgatory, mais les ennemis du Patron me connaissent sous le nom de Mammon de l'Avarice. Pour vous servir, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une courbette

Elle se remit dans la lumière, et je pus voir, avec une meilleure précision, les traits détendus de mon interlocutrice. Toutes les sœurs démoniaques avaient une coiffure différente, apparemment. Celle-ci avait de longs cheveux bruns à peine ondulés, qui descendaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Mais lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers moi, je vis qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux écarlates que ses sœurs. Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle se soit présentée sous son vrai nom aiguisa ma curiosité, mais je ne laissai rien paraître.

-Et vous pensez que je vais vous faire confiance ? lui lançai-je, toujours méfiant

-Je n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je serais juste tentée de vous dire que c'est dans votre intérêt, pour le moment. Nos intérêts convergent.

-Vous êtes venue chercher des renseignements sur Murkoff ? tentai-je

-Non. Je travaille pour le Patron, je vous rappelle. Il sait déjà tout sur Murkoff.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là, alors ?

-Je dois empêcher Alice Wesley de trouver les informations confidentielles sur Murkoff. Ce qu'elle risque d'y découvrir va changer radicalement la tournure de votre affrontement avec le Patron. Et il ne le souhaite pas.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demandai-je de plus en plus curieux

Evidemment, si Alice pouvait changer mon affrontement contre le Patron, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Au contraire. Mais avant d'émettre mes idées à "Mammon", j'attendis ses arguments.

-L'amnésie d'Alice Wesley était volontaire. Mon boss est persuadé qu'Andrew Wesley en était coupable, pour une bonne raison : Alice est dangereuse. Vu qui l'a amputée de ses souvenirs, le Patron est persuadé que le fait qu'Alice retrouve la mémoire aura des conséquences dramatiques.

-Pour lui, vous voulez dire, grimaçai-je

-Pour lui, évidemment, mais aussi pour le reste du monde. Si vous saviez le vrai nom d'Andrew Wesley, vous ne seriez pas aussi sceptique.

-Dites-le-moi, alors, dis-je un peu sur les nerfs à cause de toutes ces énigmes

-Albert Wesker, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Alice est la fille d'Albert Wesker ? bégayai-je

J'eus un sérieux sursaut de surprise. Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de lui… Cependant, cela expliquait pourquoi Alice et Jake ont la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux. Jake va aller de surprise en surprise, dans les prochaines semaines.

-Exactement, dit Maria d'un ton que je n'identifiais pas. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi elle est dangereuse.

-Si votre mission est d'arrêter Alice, pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ?

-Je ne suis pas venue seule ici. Mon collègue se charge d'Alice, et il m'a chargée de veiller sur vous. Venez, il faut retrouver les autres membres de votre équipe.

-Pourquoi ? dis-je en plissant les yeux

-Parce que cet endroit craint. Je vous donnerai tous les renseignements que vous voudrez si on retrouve vos amis et qu'on se casse d'ici.

Je remis ma main sur mon crâne, ne sachant pas comment prendre les aveux de ma nouvelle (apparente) amie. Je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là que j'avais un bandage autour du front, et que mon dos, que je pensais plus endolori après ma chute, ne me faisait pas tellement mal. Plus à cause du fait que j'ai dormi sur une table qu'à cause de ma chute, franchement. Je sautai sur mes pieds, et allai rejoindre Maria devant la porte. Je lui offris un regard curieux.

-Quoi ? dit-elle

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous présentée sous votre vrai nom, alors que vos sœurs ne l'ont pas fait ? demandai-je finalement

-Je me suis dit que pour la confiance, ça vous encouragerait, déjà. Et en plus, je suis l'Avarice. Je ne mens jamais, et encore moins sur mes désirs.

-Je vois, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et que ferons-nous si des patients nous attaquent ?

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne valent rien contre moi. Je ne suis pas une sœur du Purgatoire pour rien.

-Ah bon, dis-je simplement

C'est vrai que la manière dont Belzébuth avait maîtrisé Alice dans le flash-back qu'elle m'avait raconté était assez éloquente. Si elles étaient toutes aussi fortes, nous risquions d'avoir des problèmes.

-Où est le reste de votre équipe, au fait ? me demanda-t-elle, brisant mes réflexions

-Les garçons doivent être dans l'aile est, et si les filles n'ont pas trop bougé, elles sont encore dans l'aile ouest. Elles ont eu des problèmes avec le patient baraqué.

-Le patient baraqué ? Vous voulez dire Walker ? Mon associé s'en est occupé avant de vous refourguer ici. Et puis, il va chercher Alice, alors si elles ont un problème, il s'en occupera.

-Votre associé ? Qui est-ce ? demandai-je, rongé par la curiosité

-Je suis désolée, mais il m'a fait promettre de ne rien vous dire. Et je tiens toujours ma parole. De toute façon, je suis sûre que vous vous verrez bientôt. Allons-y.

Maria se mit à trottiner dans le couloir, et je la suivis. Elle ne me paraissait pas vraiment méchante, comparé à ce que je m'attendais venant des sœurs, après les histoires que j'ai entendues. Enfin, il y avait aussi Belphégor, qui, selon Claire, avait envie de s'affranchir. Donc si elle a raison, nous aurions deux sœurs sur sept plus ou moins de notre côté. Ce qui serait un avantage non négligeable contre le boss final, qui perdra de ses effectifs. Entre deux couloirs, je me demandais où en étaient les autres membres de mon équipe, mais j'étais bien plus inquiet pour Alice. Comment la situation allait-elle évoluer si l'associé de Maria échouait, et qu'Alice savait ce qu'elle était censée ignorer ? Je supposai que seul le temps nous le dirait.


End file.
